LETRAS DEL DESTINO
by Abby Maddox
Summary: ¿SE PUEDE OLVIDAR EL PRIMER AMOR? DESPUÉS DE CASI 15 AÑOS ¿SE PUEDE RECUPERAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO EN BRAZOS Y CARICIAS DE OTROS AMORES?
1. RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO

**RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO**

* * *

El tráfico en la avenida principal era un caos. Había salido con el tiempo suficiente porque amaneció nublado y el pronóstico del meteorológico era un fin de semana con mucha lluvia y viento debido al noveno frente frío del año.

Puse mi dedo índice en el reloj digital que marcaba la hora de ingreso y egreso de los empleados un minuto antes de que comenzaran los quince minutos de retardo, es decir, chequé estando aún en tiempo de tolerancia.

Soy jefa de marketing y redacción en Lady Magazine Inc., y eso me exige llegar minutos antes que todas las chicas que están bajo mi autoridad. La hora de entrada es a las 7:00 a.m. Aunque a los jefes de departamento no nos exigen la misma política, yo sí las aplico a mi disciplina laboral, eso me da más autoridad a negarme para cuando mis subalternas quieren permisos o que les autorice sus retardos. Para mí todo privilegio es meritorio.

Estoy bajo mucha presión porque este fin de semana tengo que entregar los bocetos finales de una importante publicación y la información no la entregaron completa y para colmo llego un día tarde. Cuando ingresé al pasillo con rumbo a mi oficina, mis dos asistentes: una de marketing y otra para los asuntos de redacción, estaban juntas mirando, muertas de la risa, el monitor de una de ellas. No suelo ser estricta con mis chicas y menos tan temprano, siempre y cuando mi taza de café negro sin azúcar esté listo en mi escritorio a mi llegada.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunté levantando mi ceja. Dios hay tanto trabajo y estas chicas perdiendo el tiempo y yo llegando casi quince minutos tarde… bueno si tomamos en cuenta que yo llego a las 6:30 a.m., quiere decir que llevo casi 45 minutos de tardanza…

Ellie contestó sosteniéndome la mirada y una gran sonrisa en su lozano rostro– A Keyla le han etiquetado en el Face Book en una publicación de amores del pasado. Y Las respuestas de quienes comentan son tan graciosas….

–¿Te leo una? –Asentí con la cabeza–Comenta si tu primer amor está casado… Respuesta… la casada soy yo… –Las dos estaban de un humor muy fácil de hacerlas reír…

Resoplé y me dirigí a mi oficina y mi café no estaba listo… –No te disgustes tan temprano –Mencionó Ellie –Ya te lo traigo –dejó el café en el escritorio y me tomó el abrigo que colocó con cuidado sobre el perchero de madera.

–Es viernes, Candy, y no vamos tan mal con el trabajo, has adelantado todo y todo está bien. Mira que has sacado la información hasta por debajo de las piedras y nada puede salir mal –Keyla tenía razón… me había esforzado mucho, como siempre, para que todo estuviera listo y a tiempo.

–¿Tú nunca te has enamorado? Tenemos más de tres años de ser amigas y compañeras y no te conocemos a nadie… –La pregunta que ejerce la presión social…

–Sí y ahora lo estoy…

–¿Lo conocemos? –Preguntaron uniendo sus voces alegres. Las dos se habían sentado en las sillas enfrente de mi escritorio… Bueno ¿Qué este era día de holgazanear?

–Sí –Respondí fríamente con el tono de voz de: ¡váyanse a trabajar! –Es Mr. Trabajo, y es tan bueno, me mantiene ocupada la mayor parte de mi tiempo, está siempre en mi mente y me mantiene con excelentes ingresos. Paga mis gustos y diversiones y nunca se queja de mí… es el mejor amante que he tenido en toda mi vida–Les sonreí al ver sus caras ante mi ironía…

–No cabe la menor duda que eres una Workaholic –Mencionó Keyla

–Ya, dinos ¿Cómo se llama tu primer amor?, debe haber uno…

Al diablo el trabajo, esa pregunta en verdad que me hizo sonreír, recordar a mi primer y único amor por el cual, a mis 26 años sigo suspirando. –Era, o es el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor… ya ni sé si se frecuentan, desde que salí de casa sólo he regresado algunas vacaciones y cuando no trabajaba en investigaciones escolares hacía trabajo y hace unos cuatro años que no voy para nada. Para eso existen las líneas telefónicas y las redes sociales.

–¿Nombre…?

–Terrence Grandchester, pero él jamás me volteó a ver –Mi voz tenía un ligero toque de decepción– Cómo olvidar aquél día que lo vi por primera vez en mi casa. Llegó con mi hermano Tom, yo tenía 12 años y ellos 15. Lo vi sentarse en el sillón individual mientras Tom se dirigía a su habitación a dejar su mochila escolar. Era, o es, tan guapo. De ahí nunca se salió de mi mente y cada día se fue metiendo en mi corazón. –Ahora que saben su nombre y ya que he perdido tiempo valioso les pido que vayan a sus labores y me den la agenda de pendientes de este día. Comencé a dar un sinfín de actividades intentando _recuperar el tiempo perdido._

Si alguna razón le di al director general de Lady Magazine para que añadiera a mi actividad laboral el cargo ejecutivo de redacción fue por lo que él llama "_Tus letras son el reflejo de tu imaginación_" y por letras se refiere a la forma en que uno mis palabras para redactar. Dejo volar mi imaginación.

Mandé, literalmente, al diablo toda actividad ese día, a excepción de una reunión importante que tenía a las 9:00 de la mañana. Les solicité a mis amigas-asistentes que ellas se encargaran de cualquier asunto: YO NO ESTABA DISPONIBLE

Abrí mi portátil, quise recuperar el tiempo perdido de no saber nada de mi único amor, e ingresé a mi perfil en el Face Book y pulsé el cursor en la barra "buscar personas"… y con el corazón acelerado puse Terrence Grandchester… no podía creer que era la segunda opción que estaba en el desplegado de nombres… Dios!... contuve la respiración y seleccioné, aunque el tiempo ha pasado, él sigue igual de atractivo.

Coloqué el cursor y di "click" en fotos… Volví a soñar con él como cuando niña… mis ojos pasaban por cada foto una y otra vez… no me cansaba de mirarlo… sus rasgos se habían acentuado y su cuerpo estaba muy bien definido por sus músculos bien marcados y tonificados…

La tentación entró en mi mente y corazón en ese momento… dirigí toda mi atención a mi perfil y cambié mi nombre por un seudónimo y puse "candado" a toda la galería de fotos. Modifiqué mi foto de perfil y no sé qué tantos cambios hice… volví al buscador de personas y volví a escribir su nombre. Terrence Grandchester.

Me atreví a mandarle un inbox y salió una leyenda al momento de enviar "Su mensaje se irá a carpeta otros porque no son amigos". Sin pensarlo dos veces le mandé una invitación para ser amigos. No pasó ni medio minuto cuando se abrió una ventanita "Terrence Grandchester ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad" y en mis actualizaciones se veía hermoso "Terrence Grandchester y tú … lo demás de la leyenda bien podía irse al infierno… lo hermoso era ver nuestros nombres juntos… ¡Por Dios! Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y quise cerrar mi perfil…

Se abrió el chat: "Terrence está escribiendo" y en la parte superior estaba mi inbox

–¡Hey! Yo te conocí cuando tenías el pelo casi a media espalda… ¿Cómo has estado?

_–Hola, sí usaba el cabello largo en décimo grado ¿Quién eres?_

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Mi nombre? No, era muy pronto… de nuevo pensé cerrar el Face y ponerme a trabajar…–Emm… Alguien que suspiró por ti desde que te conoció… –Había pulsado "enter" antes de releer mi respuesta… Candice! Por Dios!.

–¿_En serio? ¿Has visto mis fotos? _–¿Vanidoso? Se ve súper lindo…

–Emm… sí a ambas cosas

_–¿Estudiamos juntos?_

–En la misma escuela pero no en los mismos grados

_–¿Quién eres? Me intrigas._

–Te vi por primera vez en casa de los White, eras el mejor amigo de Tom–Si no podía decirle quién era al menos intentaría darle pistas.

_–Sí, Tom es mi mejor amigo aunque hace mucho que no nos vemos… _

–Te gustaba jugar "Play Station" con él y con Anthonie.

–_Ajá_ –Sus respuestas eran tan rápidas… y la hora de mi reunión de cierre de mes estaba a 20 minutos de comenzar –_Es verdad… ¿Alguna vez platicamos?_

–Emm… una o dos

_–¿En dónde?_

–En el parque y en la cafetería

_–¿Quién eres? Dime por favor… me conoces bien…_

–Amm ¿Sirve si te digo que fui una víctima más de tu novia, de aquél tiempo, Susana Marlow?

–_¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Por qué? =( _

–Ja, ja, ja, eso ya fue hace mucho… todo el colegio se enteró. Que tu novia de aquél tiempo me dijo cosas muy desagradables en el servicio de "niñas" advirtiéndome que me alejara de ti.

–_Por favor dime ¿quién eres? Y no recuerdo… en realidad Susy estaba mal, esa mujer está mal. En verdad la quise mucho y ella me lastimó _–Auch! Eso dolió, leer, saber que él la amó en verdad. –_A la fecha sigue buscándome aunque ella está casada y tiene tres hijos._

–Mmm! Al parecer aun tienes contacto con ella para saber de su vida**…–¡¿Celos?!**

–_No, ¿cómo crees?_ –El tiempo para mi junta estaba a menos de cinco minutos y yo no quería cerrar mi sesión… Destino ¿por qué? –_Dime por favor… no me dejes así ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo diste conmigo?_

–Soy Candice y di contigo por una conversación con dos compañeras de trabajo –Le conté en tres frases todo el inicio–

–Lo siento, no te recuerdo –Tal como era de esperarse– _¿Y te acordaste de mi nombre?_

–No te preocupes y Sí

_–¿Cómo recordaste mi nombre?_

–Es difícil de olvidar cuando lo escribí más de un millón de veces ligado al mío en corazones de diferentes tamaños y con diferentes tipografías

_–¿De verdad?_

–Sí

–_Es raro…_

–¿Por qué?

–_Nadie recuerda mucho después de casi quince años más o menos._

–Mejor dicho: Nadie olvida a su primer amor y menos si es el único… –De nuevo "enter". Tapé mis ojos con mis manos como si estuviera delante de él confesándome después de tanto tiempo. –Lo siento me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión muy importante y voy tarde casi por diez minutos.

_–Mmmm… ok =) ¿Te conectarás luego? Me dio gusto platicar contigo … Candice 3._

–Bye… grax… –Me desconecté y salí inmersa en mis pensamientos a mi reunión.

* * *

**ESTA ES LA NUEVA HISTORIA CHICAS... YA QUE ESTAMOS A DOS CAPS. DE TERMINAR LA DE ÁNGEL... GRACIAS POR LEER**

**BONITA NOCHE**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	2. ¿QUIÉN ERES?

**¿QUIÉN ERES?**

* * *

No había podido dormir bien durante la noche, tenía que revisar algunos contratos y firmar algunas pólizas, aunque en realidad eso no era lo que me había mantenido despierto y preocupado.  
Tenía que presentarme en child support por la nueva demanda de mi ex esposa, para ella los ingresos semanales que le proporcionaba no eran suficientes…Recuerdo cuando conocí a Eliza Legan… fue en la fiesta que mis amigos me habían organizado por mis 19. Anduvimos por un año, estuvimos casados por tres y engendramos dos hermosos gemelos, Andrew y Andrea, ahora tienen 8 años y no me permite verlos. Perdí el juicio por la custodia y eso me ha dejado un tanto deprimido, extraño a mis hijos, ahora ni siquiera puedo tenerlos conmigo los fines de semana como al principio.  
Tenía frente a mí los contratos que tenía que revisar pero no tenía cerebro para hacerlo. Tomé la portátil, abrí el face Book que hacía mucho que no actualizaba… aunque muchos de mis amigos me etiquetaban en sus actualizaciones… tenía que distraerme en algo… Había pensado en llamarle a Karen, mi novia, para que me levantara el ánimo… pero llamarle a las 5:00 a.m. significaba intentar contentarla por toda una semana… eso, quedaba completamente descartado.  
Perdí casi tres horas mirando mis fotos en el FB y los perfiles de mis amigos. Me disponía a cerrar mi sesión cuando apareció un "globo" con un texto, le di "clik" y leí: "–¡Hey! Yo te conocí cuando tenías el pelo casi a media espalda… ¿Cómo has estado?" –seguido de una solicitud de amistad.  
Acepté inmediatamente la solicitud y respondí…  
Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente como cuando era adolescente; quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado del chat me recordaba cosas que me llenaban de emoción. Mis problemas se disiparon de mi mente por un momento y el tiempo pasó muy rápido… quería seguir platicando con ella.  
Me había mencionado mi cabello largo, recordé mi décimo año escolar: yo jugaba futbol soccer y era algo, bueno, muy popular; mencionó a mi ex novia obsesiva Susy Marlow a quien quise mucho, era solo un adolescente de 15 años… cualquiera se enamora a esa edad… y había mencionado a mis mejores amigos: Tom White y Anthonie Brown. ¡Dios! Esta chica había hecho lo que nadie en mucho tiempo, lograr que suspirara y ponerme de buen humor.  
Quería saber quién era… recordarla. Muchos rostros de las chicas que eran mis amigas y compañeras de clases venían a mi mente… pero yo quería, específicamente, saber quién era ella.  
Le pregunté –¿Cómo recordaste mi nombre?  
–Es difícil de olvidar cuando lo escribí más de un millón de veces ligado al mío en corazones de diferentes tamaños y con diferentes tipografías  
¿Había estado enamorada de mí? ¿Quién era? En realidad quería saber quién era. En aquél tiempo varias chicas me habían confesado que yo les gustaba... por un instante pensé que podía ser Susy la que me estaba escribiendo y tuve que admitir que si era ella le podría aplaudir su creatividad y agradecer que me había puesto de buen humor... aunque también tenía la esperanza que fuera alguien diferente.  
Imaginar mi nombre dentro un corazón ligado por una "&" junto al nombre de una chica me hizo sonreír y me dijo que lo escribió muchas veces y con diferentes letras... esta chica me hizo sentir valioso e importante para alguien, dos cosas que desde hace tiempo no he sentido en mi vida.  
Eliza me gustó desde que la vi y mantuve una relación formal con ella, por su petición nada más nos casamos por el civil y nos mudamos a Carolina del Norte... mi vida comenzó a ser un verdadero infierno junto a ella, a los dos años de casados comenzó a ausentarse de casa, primero algunas noches y después fueron días completos dejándome solo en casa con nuestros hijos, tenía un estúpido argumento: Siento que me asfixio de estar encerrada. Después de muchos pleitos, faltas de respeto y agresión física de ella hacía mí, decidí dar por terminada nuestra relación.  
Me dolió tanto salirme sin mis pequeños, sé que a lado de esa bruja no son felices. Ese fue mi mayor error, salirme de casa, me levantó la demanda por abandono de hogar...  
Busqué a un viejo amigo de mamá, Robert, y le pedí que me ayudara. Por Eliza había dejado la actuación y mis sueños de un hogar feliz. Sin mucha demora Robert se puso en contacto conmigo y me ofreció un pequeño papel secundario... y de ahí comenzó mi carrera. Ahora a mis casi 30 años no solamente soy actor sino también productor... por esa razón Eliza me demanda muy seguido para aumentar la pensión para nuestros hijos.

Mis sentimientos se agolpaban en mi corazón que comenzaba a latir de nuevo emocionado

–¿De verdad? –Dime que sí, suplicó mi mente en silencio. Si era amor de adolescentes debió haber sido puro y sincero. Recordar me estaba asentando bien.  
_–Sí_ – Respondió de inmediato. Era increíble que me lo dijera tan rápido y sin dudar. Sus respuestas aparecían velozmente como las mías.  
–Es raro… –Respondí para ver qué más podía sacar de esta conversación. También era raro que alguien se pusiera en contacto conmigo con mi verdadero nombre. Como actor uso el diminutivo "Terry" con el apellido de mamá Baker. Ella me había encontrado por mi verdadero nombre: Terrence Grandchester. En mi FB sólo aceptaba a personas muy cercanas a mí, la mayoría eran amigos con sus verdaderos nombres, es decir, nombres no artísticos y a mi familia.  
–_¿Por qué?_– ¿Por qué es raro? Porque nadie me ha llamado por mi verdadero nombre en años princesa y menos me había dicho todo lo que tú haciéndome sentir bien. ¿Quién eres?... Aunque me has contado que me buscaste debido a una pregunta que te hicieron tus compañeras de trabajo me muero por saber quién eres.  
–Nadie recuerda mucho después de casi quince años más o menos. –Yo no recordaba tanto como ella, aunque mi vida en Nueva Jersey no estaba por completo en "cajas selladas" en mi mente, aún estaban algunos amigos allá, tenía que ponerme en contacto con ellos. Reconozco que fue una respuesta algo estúpida, Candice me había hecho recordar y eso me gustó, me trasladó a los mejores años escolares: el décimo grado.  
_–Mejor dicho: Nadie olvida a su primer amor y menos si es el único_… –Si esta chica me había sacado del infierno que estaba viviendo, con todo lo que anteriormente me había escrito, con esto me trasladó a la misma gloria. Sonreí y cerré los ojos por un momento. "_Su primer amor y único"._ Esta chica se ha vuelto especial, con unas cuantas frases ha logrado dar estabilidad a mis emociones, me ha hecho soñar de nuevo y recordar. Ha elevado mi ser a un plano superior. Pero ¿Quién es? Aunque me ha dicho que se llama Candice y que me conoció en casa de los White no logro dar con ella en mis recuerdos. Las hermanas de Tom eran Annie, la mayor y Patty la menor de ellos... ¿Sería alguna amiga de Patty?... No lo creo porque Patty era una niñita como de 9 años cuando yo tenía 15 y Annie tenía 17... Candy mencionó que tenía 12 cuando me vio por primera vez...  
Mis pensamientos y recuerdos pasaban a una velocidad supersónica a través de mis neuronas pero los dedos de ella escribían más rápido de lo que yo pensaba _–Lo siento me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión muy importante y voy tarde casi por diez minutos._–No te vayas... espera... quiero seguir platicando contigo...–Mmmm… ok =) ¿Te conectarás luego? Me dio gusto platicar contigo … Candice.–Escribí su nombre y me hizo sentir bien y le puse un pequeño corazón. Ella me "había encerrado" muchas veces dentro de uno junto a su nombre, era lo menos que podía hacer...  
Cerré la portátil y me levanté con un mejor estado de ánimo; podía enfrentar lo que fuera ya no estaba tan cabizbajo y preocupado como al principio.  
Salí de casa rumbo a la corte para enfrentar la nueva demanda y firmé tan pronto como pude aceptando las nuevas condiciones de Eliza. Candice había producido en mí un cambio radical.  
Llegué a mi oficina cuando pasaba el medio día y abrí de nuevo el FB... ella estaba desconectada... repasé risueño nuestra conversación matutina y mis ojos se centraban en la parte en la que me decía que nadie olvida a su primer amor y que era el único...  
Por muchos intentos que hice en mi memoria no podía dar con ella, sí recuerdo a los White pero ella no está presente. Recuerdo a William y a su esposa, recuerdo a Annie, Tom y Paty... ¿Estaría ella de visita en esa casa cuando me vió? También había mencionado que íbamos en la misma escuela pero no en los mismos grados, ella debió estar en la middle school...  
Mi asistente llamó a mi puerta mientras intentaba recordar, había querido ver su FB pero no tenía su nombre real, se había puesto Celeste y tenía una foto de una caricatura ánime y todas sus fotos estaban bloqueadas... –Pasa Emily –Bajé la tapa de mi portátil.  
–No soy Emily querido... soy tu novia –Karen estaba sonriente, había pasado una media mañana feliz en mis recuerdos, pero Karen era mi presente.  
–Amor –Le dí un abrazo y un beso en su frente–¿Vienes por mí para ir a comer?  
–Suéltame, Terry me desalíneas mi ropa– Ella era así, siempre rompía con los momentos mágicos– y no, no vengo por tí, solamente quería saber cómo te fue en child support...  
–¿Qué puedo decirte? Firmé aceptando las condiciones de Eliza y ella accedió a dejarme ver a los niños en los períodos de vacaciones. Yo no puedo viajar los fines de semana a Carolina del Norte y estoy feliz por ello...  
–¿Que hiciste qué? Terry es una fortuna lo que le das a esa arpía– sabía que se iba a disgustar –Y de una vez que quede claro que no pienso pasar a tu lado mientras esos niños estén aquí...  
–Karen, tú sabías que tengo el compromiso de mis hijos y no pienso desaprovechar el tiempo que Eliza me los dejará tener...  
Ella me interrumpió –¿Ella sabe de nuestra relación? No ¿verdad?, casi nadie sabe que tú y yo somos novios... y esto me está cansando.  
–Estuviste de acuerdo para que yo pudiera intentar de nuevo por la custodia de mis hijos...  
–Pero ya no Terry, ella se sale con la suya y tú no haces nada por mí...  
–Cariño, eso no es verdad –Intenté abrazarla de nuevo. –Sabes que te quiero.

Sacó su móvil e inició su sesión –Karen Claisse tiene una Relación con Terrence Grandchester –Dijo en voz alta mientras modificaba su perfil –Ahí iban mis "buenas intensiones" de recuperar a mis hijos. Eliza había sido muy clara cuando dijo que ella no quería que nuestros hijos convivieran con "padrastros" –"Te amo mi vida eres el amor de mi ser y este año que llevamos de novios he sido muy feliz" publicar en el muro del actor y productor Terry Baker.–Parpadeé repetidas veces mirándola... no me asombraba en nada, al contrario ya se había tardado. Me dí la media vuelta y caminé hacia mi escritorio y me senté en la esquina apoyando mi peso en una de mis piernas.

–¿Eso que acabas de hacer, te hace feliz?  
–Sí, mucho  
–Bien... si no te preocupa y ya que no quieres que vayamos a comer... ¿te importaría dejarme sólo?  
–Está bien, no te enojes –Me miró haciendo un puchero y batiendo sus pestañas –Me voy, cuando tengas tiempo para mí... ya sabes en donde buscarme –Me mandó un beso por el aire, ni siquiera se acercó a dármelo.

Todo lo que Candice había logrado en mí... se había esfumado...  
Me derrumbé en mi silla y abrí de nuevo mi portátil, vi las dos actualizaciones... y muchos comentarios. No es en realidad lo que yo deseaba, esto no significa que yo no quisiera a Karen, me lo pasaba muy bien con ella pero no sabía si ella se lo pasaba bien conmigo... me sentía como un trofeo que le había costado conseguir.

Abrí el chat del FB y di click en mi última conversación, leí todo de nuevo, cada palabra de Candice estaba cargada de emoción... muy diferentes a las que Karen había publicado en mi muro que estaban todas seguidas y sin signos de puntuación.

Ella estaba desconectada y le mandé una carita sonriente. Quería que se conectara, quería hablar con alguien... quería hablar con ella...

Llegué a casa como a las 10:00 p.m. Había tenido una tarde un poco estresante entre ensayos e indicaciones. Puse la cafetera y mi móvil sonó avisando que tenía un mensaje... Era ella, era Candice.

_–Hola ¿Qué tal tu día? el mío de perros jajajaja XD. Perdona por haber cortado nuestra plática por la mañana pero tenía una reunión muy importante y en verdad ya iba tarde, que de haber sabido que me iba a ir mal... mejor me hubiera quedado contigo... =)_

Me hizo sonreír... ¿Quién eres princesa? Que con el toque de tus deditos en el teclado puedes formular palabras que me levantan el ánimo... ¿En verdad te hubieras quedado conmigo?Sabía que era imposible, pero quería verla... me sentía desesperado por estar en comunicación con ella.

–Estuvo más o menos bien... bueno... en realidad creo que mejor que el tuyo.  
_–¡Claro! si recién has aceptado que tienes una relación con alguien, eso debe haber sido bueno..._  
La actualización de Karen... ¡Dios, no! no sé por qué pero no quiero lastimar a Candice  
–No, eso no estuvo bien...  
_–¿Qué? mejor dicho ¿por qué?_  
Como decirle que por ella, por mis hijos...por mi situación con Eliza y sus condiciones...–Porque no es algo... mmm... serio  
_–Ups! _  
–Mejor cuéntame de tu día de perros =)  
–_Me fue mal en una presentación, aunque los resultados fueron positivos, no es mi forma de trabajar..._  
–¿Eres muy estricta?  
–_¡Eh! Noooo =S por supuesto que no!_  
–Ja,ja, ja, no quise ofenderte... Sorry =(  
_–No te preocupes... no me ofendes. Al contrario ;)_  
Lo contrario de ofender... ¿En dónde estaban las lecciones de gramática? Antónimos... sí, es halagar ¿Halagar? ¿Cómo puedo halagarte princesa?  
–¿Cómo es que te halago?  
–_Nunca habíamos platicado tanto como ahora... irónico ¿No? y ahora me dedicas tiempo, eso es halagador._  
–¿En serio? Eres muy agradable ¿Por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes?  
–_Creo que la única vez que en verdad hablamos... de nosotros... fue cuando saliste de la casa de tu amigo Anthonie, te recuerdo en una bicicleta cross cromada rodada 20... Yo iba caminando y me alcanzaste..._  
–Sí, yo tenía una bicicleta cross, ¿De qué hablamos? –¿Por qué ella podía recordar muchos detalles y yo no?  
_–Emm... de nada importante..._  
–Debió ser importante para que lo recuerdes hasta ahora.  
_–Soy una especie rara en peligro de extinción... ha,ha,ha..._  
–Dime... please... por favor...  
_–¿Prometes no reírte?_  
–Sí  
_–ok... eeemmm... Te dije que me gustabas y que te amaba... _

¿Era verdad? Mi corazón dentro de mi pecho se paralizó al igual que mi respiración... ¿podrían esas palabras ser actuales? Habían pasado muy pocas horas desde que ella se puso en contacto conmigo y ha trastornado todo mi ser... Me siento aquél chico de 15 años nuevamente, con ilusiones y deseos de ser amado y amar...

–No, dime que no :'(... –Si ella había hecho eso, y yo no la recordaba... entonces significaba que yo la había ignorado –Lo siento mucho... ¿Podrías perdonarme? – ¿Habría sido esa mi única oportunidad con ella?–Por favor...

* * *

**LINDA TARDE... POR LA NOCHE SUBO LAS OTRAS PUBLICACIONES... QUE NO ME HE OLVIDADO =)**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	3. DÍA DE PERROS

**DÍA DE PERROS**

Pulsé la "X" que aparece al margen superior derecho del monitor para cerrar mi FB y corrí, literalmente, a la sala de reuniones, agradecí al cielo que no fui la última en llegar a la sala de reuniones. La asistente Dirección General estaba terminando de acomodar los folders ejecutivos y los chicos de soporte técnico estaban terminando de acomodar el proyector. Les entregué mi informe en un dispositivo USB y les di indicaciones. Como respuesta pusieron en mi mano un control con puntero láser.

Cuando todos estábamos listos para la reunión, el jefe de Diseño y Publicidad se quejó de mi departamento de Redacción argumentando que le habíamos entregado tarde las redacciones y que los diseños no estaban en su totalidad... POR NUESTRA, MI, CULPA.

Me enfurecí tanto, había hecho trabajar a mis cinco chicas jornadas largas y tiempos extras los pasados sietes sábados y domingos para que nos culparan de su ineficiencia… Me mantuve en silencio. Estaba en verdad enojada y hablar en ese estado no era lo mejor…

Toda la sensación y nerviosismo de la mañana se había esfumado al igual que la emoción de haber "platicado" con Terrence.

Cada departamento expuso su propuesta para la nueva revista, en cuanto fue mi turno tenía un humor de mil demonios. Llevaba un mega proyecto pero había visto a Contabilidad rechazar y limitar el presupuesto, así que me sentí un tanto insegura de continuar. Como Marketing me correspondía mostrar la estrategia de mercadeo y de Redacción me correspondía, como a todos, presentar propuestas para captar el mayor número de lectoras.

Me puse de pie y me caminé hasta estar al frente de todos mis compañeros… odiaba ser la última en exponer, porque a esa hora los demás ya estaban cansados y fastidiados… y de mal humor. Para colmo de males el maldito control de láser se resbaló de mis manos más de dos veces poniéndome los nervios aún más alterados, el infeliz parecía tener vida propia…

Puse mi mejor sonrisa, respiré profundo –Bien, es sólo para hacerlo un poco más de emoción y mantenerlos expectantes–El maldito archivo no quería abrir con el mando a láser… me resigné a iniciar mi introducción verbalmente– Un segundito, sé que todos estamos cansados pero no os preocupéis… que les tengo preparada una sorpresa. –Saqué el móvil y le llamé a Keyla solicitándole que pasara al departamento de Modelaje y pidiera cosméticos y que pasara por una pequeña valija de mano que tenía en el portaequipaje de mi auto… Mientras estaba en la llamada conecté mi portátil al proyector con el cable VGA. Inicié mi sesión y había cometido un estúpido error… Había usado mi FB personal con comentarios de la empresa para sondeo de mercadeo… grave en realidad…

–Quiero que todos me presten su completa atención –Esperaba que mi habilidad expositora de la universidad todavía estuviera vigente en estas fechas –Nuestra principal revista está dirigida a la mujer de nuestra actualidad. Para las súper mujeres que estudian, trabajan, atienden a sus esposos, hijos y que les gusta mantenerse hermosas para salir al mundo cada mañana. Es a ellas a quien yo les posteo un saludo cada mañana y me contestan. –Pulsé el comentario que había publicado unas cuantas horas antes, tenía hasta el momento más de 5000 amigos y había convertido mi perfil en página y yo estaba orgullosa de ello y era momento de presumir…–Todas las mañanas FB me pregunta ¿En qué estás pensando? – _"El maldito tráfico y el frío me ponen los nervios de punta… tengo una maldita junta a la que tengo qué llegar y siento que no avanzo… Voy por la Avenida Principal y me dirijo a Zona E…¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?_" – Tenía 3000 comentarios… muchos se asemejaban a mi estado de ánimo, otros me daban alternativas viales y demás… –Eh!... Sorry… Ese no es el que les quería mostrar –Admito que eso rompió el hielo… El FB tiene una fabulosa herramienta en la que puedes bloquear a quienes no quieres que vean tus publicaciones sin la necesidad de eliminarlos… eso había hecho con todos mis compañeros de la empresa… no los quería fisgoneando en mi perfil.

–Aquí está, es este – _"Tips para maquillarte en el auto… me he manchado el párpado con máscara para pestañas"_ –Tenía 4500 likes y 4000 comentarios… la verdad me pagan por "Chatear y vivir en mi FB" –Esta es la forma en la que yo me acerco a mis lectoras y ellas son las que me dan las ideas para sacar la mejor redacción y los temas mensuales que sugiero para cada edición. Aclaro... soy experta en maquillarme en el auto mientras conduzco y a veces agradezco las luces rojas –Mis compañeros rieron y las chicas asintieron.

–Este es otro que publiqué antes de venir corriendo a la reunión –Mentira llegué tarde por estar en el chat con mi "primer amor" – _"Cuando era niña una vez vi a una mujer que impactó mi vida: En la cabeza sostenía una enorme canasta llena de cosas, mantenía tan bien el equilibrio ya que sus manos iban ocupadas con dos enormes bolsas llenas de ropa que escurrían agua, como recién lavadas y en la espalda llevaba un pequeño niño envuelto en un enorme paño que anudaba al frente de su pecho. ¿Cómo la relacionarías si la tuvieras que comparar con la mujer actual? Nota, la anécdota es real, fue en un viaje a Guatemala"_. –Tenía 6000 comentarios y no tenía ni medio día de haberlo publicado– Así es como conozco a mis lectoras y les recomiendo la revista, les comento que sus opiniones, las mejores, serán publicadas en la página web de la revista.

Mis buenas relaciones con algunos chicos de publicidad me habían permitido que en la página web se publicaran los comentarios… yo era buena en eso de la Mercadotecnia y Relaciones Públicas… al menos eso creo.

Todos mis compañeros estaban súper impresionados con mi forma de obtener información y creo que tanta presunción provocará más carga de trabajo… Maldita presentación en Prezzi que nunca quiso abrir; me habría facilitado las cosas.

Como noté a todos más relajados y ya contaba con las cosas que había solicitado hice una dinámica grupal… Les pedí a mis compañeros que formaran dos equipos… lo bueno de las reuniones ejecutivas es que solamente somos los jefes de departamentos o áreas y ningún subordinado, es decir somos menos y es un grupo más fácil de guiar.

–Todas las chicas se eliminarán todo rastro de maquillaje mientras yo instalo los controles en forma de "volante" de auto… –Soy adicta a los video juegos y siempre cargo en el carro controles, emuladores y todo lo necesario…–¿Quién de nosotros no ha notado a conductoras que se vienen aplicando las capas de máscaras para pestañas, labiales, delineadores... etc? –Mi voz estaba ligeramente risueña y daba paso a pequeñas aportaciones de mis compañeros sin que lograran sacarme de mi tema. –Ahora lo haremos nosotros para que podamos comprender un poco a quienes son la generalidad de nuestras lectoras.

Fue un éxito mi dinámica, mientras se maquillaban uno de su equipo sostenía un espejo como si fuera el retrovisor… todos los hombres terminaron con el rostro batido y quien no... había chocado o atropellado a algún peón… Gracias a Dios que era un simple video juego.

Reconozco que no era lo que había planeado al principio y toda la improvisación que había hecho me hizo sentir que no me presenté preparada. Aunque la mayoría salió muy motivada yo me sentía decepcionada de mí misma.

Después de la reunión el Director General me invitó a una comida en compañía de mi mejor amiga. La jefe de contabilidad, sí esa que nos recortaba el presupuesto, que cuidaba el dinero como si fuera de ella.

–Excelente trabajo White, siempre me sorprendes

–Gracias

–Bueno, las he invitado a las dos porque quiero que tú seas la Editor en Jefe de la nueva revista. Sé que esto aumentará en gran manera tu carga laboral, si necesitas una asistente más te la asignaré…

–Le agradezco pero con el trabajo que tengo es más que suficiente… Si pudiera dejar al menos uno de los que actualmente desempeño con mucho gusto puedo aceptar la tentadora oferta –Sonreí a mi jefe.

–Ni pensarlo, los diriges tan bien y creo que podrás con este otro.

–La verdad, no creo poder y tengo temor quedarle mal, por aparte no puedo considerar esto como un ascenso sino como un puesto más que realizar.

–Ambiciosa – Rió mi jefe al llamarme así–Por eso está aquí Sam porque quiero que ella sepa que esto te beneficiará al triple de lo que percibes ahora y tendrás acceso a todos los beneficios que requieras… me refiero a viajes todo pagado, móviles ilimitados, un mejor auto… el que tú escojas…

–Hey! Estoy bien con lo que tengo. El tiempo que me deja Lady Magazine es tan poquito que no tengo tiempo de amar… –Reímos.

Estábamos esperando la factura cuando mi móvil vibró, lo saqué y tenía un nuevo mensaje, lo abrí y era una carita sonriente que Terry me había mandado. Me emocioné.

No quería la nueva responsabilidad que me estaban imponiendo, yo estaba bien así como estaba… realmente estaba bien.

Al regresar a la empresa tenía un gran cúmulo de trabajo y había perdido todo el día. Eso implicaba presentarme en sábado y tal vez domingo a trabajar y sacar todos los pendientes…

Eran las 8:00 p.m. cuando salí de la oficina en dirección a casa. La temperatura había descendido y tenía mucho frío. Me esperaban al menos dos horas de trayecto de la oficina al trabajo y moría por un café caliente.

Llegué a casa y saqué la portátil y la conecté a mi pantalla, era como tener un súper monitor de 42" y las letras estaba genialmente grandes. Iba a contestar algunos mails y a dar "like" a todos los comentarios y responder algunos comentarios… es mi deber interactuar y corresponder a todos mis amigos aunque no los conozca. Tomé el alfanumérico inalámbrico y desde la comodidad de mi confortable sillón me dispuse a realizar mi trabajo que tanto amo.

También quería darles la nueva a mis amigos de mi "nueva responsabilidad" para que me dijeran lo que les gustaría que tuviera la nueva revista.

Al abrir el FB vi la carita sonriente que me había mandado Terrence por la tarde y cedí todo mi ser ante la tentación de escribirle

–Hola ¿Qué tal tu día? el mío de perros jajajaja XD. Perdona por haber cortado nuestra plática por la mañana pero tenía una reunión muy importante y en verdad ya iba tarde, que de haber sabido que me iba a ir mal... mejor me hubiera quedado contigo... =)

Había visto las actualizaciones y los comentarios en los que habían etiquetado a Terrence. Me sentí tan idiota y estúpida… Apenas lo había contactado y él había hecho pública su relación… sentí que me decía que NO de nuevo_… "Lo siento nena, eres muy bonita y tienes una mirada muy tierna… eres muy pequeña para mí y yo tengo novia"_ –Pero ahora no me estaba declarando… sólo lo había contactado… Aunque me sentía enamorada de nuevo… de él. ¿Alguna vez dejé de estarlo?

Ha sido el único hombre al que he amado, aunque he intentado amar y completarme como mujer… pero no he podido… y no todo es por tener a Terrence en mi corazón y pensamientos… sino por… ¡Dios! Es mejor olvidar y centrar todas mis neuronas en la nueva responsabilidad que tengo en manos.

–_Estuvo más o menos bien... bueno... en realidad creo que mejor que el tuyo._ –Obvio, su "novia" me restregaba en la cara que ella era la dueña de sus caricias, de su amor…

–¡Claro! si recién has aceptado que tienes una relación con alguien, eso debe haber sido bueno... –Lo bueno es que no podía ver mi expresión y mi corazón apachurrado… ¡Por Cristo! No tengo por qué sentirme lastimada… no somos nada, lo único que nos acerca es el pasado… solamente eso… ese pasado que siempre estará en mi presente… que duele…

–_No, eso no estuvo bien_... –Puedo sentir… ¿Decepción en sus palabras? … casi brinco de emoción… aunque eso no signifique que tengo una oportunidad, tenemos muchos kilómetros de distancia y yo he sido la única que ha sostenido esta ilusión por muchos años.

–¿Qué? mejor dicho ¿por qué? –Sí nene, cuéntame por qué… por qué esa publicación no estuvo bien… no estás de acuerdo o te gustan los amores secretos… Para amor secreto: El mío por ti. Bueno, hasta que te lo confesé…

–_Porque no es algo... mmm... serio_– ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Andas con alguien y no es serio? Vaya me sorprendes…¿Es un pasatiempo que has mantenido durante un año?

_–_Ups! – eso es mejor que intentar sacarle la información…

–_Mejor cuéntame de tu día de perros =)_ –¿Sientes un interés genuino por mí? O solo es para no hablar de ti.

Después de intercambiar algunos mensajes, ¿por qué dianlos tenía que guiar nuestros recuerdos al día en que le había confesado mi amor?.

Recuerdo ese día y puedo cerrar mis ojos y verlo de nuevo; ese día nunca lo olvidaré y no sólo por decirle mis sentimientos a Terrence, sino porque fue el primero de tres que marcaron mi vida para siempre.

Mamá me había enviado por un encargo y vi a Terrence salir de la casa de Anthonie Brown. Iba en su bicicleta y me acompañó.

Nunca descendió de la montura, mantenía un pie en un pedal y con el otro iba impulsándose. Hablamos al principio de sus materias favoritas, de sus partidos de futbol…

–Ya te he contado mucho sobre mí, ahora cuéntame de ti –Me dijo.

–mmm, creo que no hay mucho qué contar… tengo 12 años y soy la tercera de cuatro hermanos… voy en séptimo grado…

–Y cuál es tu nombre

–Candy

–Candy, debe haber algo que te guste… –Su sonrisa me mataba y mi corazón latía tan fuerte cuando hizo ese comentario

–Sí, hay algo que me gusta… mejor dicho… alguien

–¡Eso es bueno! –Su voz estaba cargada de mucha emoción. –Es de tu salón.

–No. Es de décimo grado

–Debo conocerlo…

–Demasiado bien

–mmm… ¿Anthonie?

–¿Eh? Nop

–Tom

Es mi hermano, ni siquiera sabía que existía y eso que frecuentaba mi casa –Nop

–mmm … entonces no sé quién pueda ser, te he nombrado a los más populares… a menos que no sea popular…

–Sí lo conoces.

–mmm ¿Va en mi salón?

–Sip

–¿Quién? Anda ya dime.

–Tú y no solo me gustas sino que te amo… –ja, ja, ja. Recuerdo su expresión y desearía haber visto la mía. Se quedó callado y detrás de mí mientras yo seguí mi camino…

–Candy, espera, –Me alcanzó –emmm Lo siento nena, eres muy bonita y tienes una mirada muy tierna… eres muy pequeña para mí y yo tengo novia.

–Lo sé, de hecho toda la escuela lo sabe. Tu preguntaste y yo te respondí… no te pedí que fueras mi novio.

Mentí que iba a otro lado y me metí al primer comercio que vi a mi paso. Sentía que las lágrimas prontamente me traicionarían. Lo miré marcharse a través del gran cristal del ventanal.

Cuando llegué a casa mamá y papá estaban enfrascados en una enorme discusión. Mis dos hermanas estaban encerradas en sus habitaciones y Tom había salido.

–Mamá ya llegué ¿en dónde quieres que ponga esto?

–Lárgate de aquí niña y no me llames madre…

No comprendí en ese momento lo que estaba pasando, hasta que papá le gritó a mamá. –Pensé que me habías perdonado.

–¿Y cómo perdonarte? Llevo 12 años cuidando el fruto de tu infidelidad… –yo soy rubia como papá, y siempre pensé que mis hermanos eran pelinegros como mamá. Tom y yo tenemos los ojos verdes como papá y los de Paty y Annie son azules como los de mamá... No había _familia feliz para mí _. Ahora comprendo muchas cosas...

Jamás volví a salir de mi habitación salvo para la escuela y comer. Nunca estaba presente en ninguna actividad de la familia y a nadie parecía importarle.

Nuestra familia es una de las que goza una buena economía, excelente diría yo; y de las mejor establecidas en Nueva Jersey, no teníamos necesidad de nada.

Desde ese día papá fue muy áspero conmigo como si ese trato le diera una mejor posición con "mamá"

Tal vez esa sea la respuesta a por qué Terrence no me recuerda… siempre que iba a casa yo estaba encerrada en mi habitación. Y en el colegio mis hermanos mayores no me hablaban. Y no porque no quisieran sino porque cada quien tenía sus prioridades.

En ese tiempo fue cuando me refugié en mis cuadernos. No escribía para nada ni versos, ni poemas, ni historias ni nada que se le parezca… solamente llenaba las hojas de corazones de muchos tamaños y hacía muchas y diferentes letras… grandes, pequeñas, gordas, lineales, estiradas, con animales, con burbujas… pensé que podría ser buena diseñadora gráfica.

Luego comencé a llenar los corazones con el nombre de Terrence y el mío y a crear en mi fantasiosa mente un mundo mágico en donde solamente estuviéramos él y yo.

* * *

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS.**

**YO AMO ESTA HISTORIA EN ESPECIAL... Y POR ESO SE LAS COMPARTO...**

**SU AMIGA**

**ABBY**


	4. NO PUEDE SER ELLA

**NO PUEDE SER ELLA**

* * *

¿Era verdad? Mi corazón dentro de mi pecho se paralizó al igual que mi respiración... ¿podrían esas palabras ser actuales? Habían pasado muy pocas horas desde que ella se puso en contacto conmigo y ha trastornado todo mi ser... Me siento aquél chico de 15 años nuevamente, con ilusiones y deseos de ser amado y amar...

–No, dime que no :'(... –Si ella había hecho eso, y yo no la recordaba... entonces significaba que yo la había ignorado –Lo siento mucho... ¿Podrías perdonarme? – ¿Habría sido esa mi única oportunidad con ella?–Por favor...

–Ha,ha,ha, Don't Worry baby –¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Si siento que te pierdo y aun no te tengo.

–Mándame una foto y yo te paso una mía. –Quiero ver cómo eres.

–Ya he visto tus fotos, y me basta cerrar los ojos para verte… no necesito que me mandes alguna…–Auch! Cruella de Vil

–Heriste mis sentimientos :'(

–No te tires al drama XD… hahaha … no moriría por una foto tuya de las que tienes en compartidos ya que puedo descargar cualquiera que me guste… pero sí quisiera una que tú me dedicaras solamente para mí–Sí nena, te dedicaré una solamente para ti.

–Si lo hago, ¿Tú me postearías una para mí? –Anda di que sí que se me ocurre una sorpresa para ti

–Emm ¿Postearte? Inbox querrás decir…

–Muro

–¿Qué dirá tu novia?

–No importa. –En realidad no importa lo que opine Karen, me importa lo que opines tú.

–¿Reto?

–Algo así…

–Mmm … ok, tú primero

–Nop… había pensado que tú.

–Lo pedí yo primero…

–Ok… dame un segundo… –Saqué mi móvil y me dirigí al baño me quité la playera y me humedecí el pelo… intenté arreglarme un poco… y tomé una foto con mi reflejo en el espejo, la descargué y se la dediqué _"Para Candice quien me ha enseñado que el primer amor puede ser para siempre"_ Con Amor Terrence –Listo princesa… lo he publicado en tu muro

–OMG… OMG… Sigues siendo guapísimo… –Me estoy enamorando de ti, tú me emocionas, tu alma me emociona… no soy desconocido en este medio ni como actor ni como productor y me has buscado a mí, al hombre, al soñador… Has sabido llegarme nena

–Tu turno linda –Vamos Candice impresióname linda.

–Y ¿Si no soy lo que esperas? Tu novia es muy bonita y no puedo competir contra eso…

–No es un certamen, y sé que eres más hermosa que Karen –Tu alma es la que me ha atrapado y me siento emocionado… me estoy muriendo de nervios e impaciencia de conocerte…

–¿Quieres que te la dedique?

–¿Quieres hacerlo? –Yo me arriesgué… arriésgate tú… por mí… mi instagram generará mucha polémica a tan pocas horas de la publicación de Karen pero no importa.

–¿Tendrías problemas?

–No hablemos de eso, si no de que me debes una foto y dedicada en mi muro.

–Ok. Dame un seg… =)…..–Yo no me tardé tanto, por qué tardas tanto amor…–Ya está, la subí como respuesta.

No lo podía creer… es hermosa… mis ojos no se pueden apartar de ella. Tiene una mirada cautivante en unos grandes ojos verdes bordeados de largas pestañas, tiene un bello cuerpo estilizado. Dios ¿Por qué le permitiste tomarse esa foto con ese escote? No voy a dormir…Esos labios ligeramente entre sus dientes perfectos y blancos los quiero recorriendo mi cuerpo. _"Con todo mi corazón para el amor de mi vida" Con Cariño C.W.A_…

–Dime algo… ¿Desilusionado?…. Lo siento sé que no fue la mejor… tienes que sumarle más de ocho horas de trabajo…

–No… para nada… me has dejado sin palabras… Candice eres realmente hermosa.

–No te sientas comprometido… solamente fue un trato

–¿Sabes todo lo que esas fotos van a provocar en breve?

–¿Quieres que elimine la que publiqué?

–No, al contrario te agradezco que la hayas posteado en respuesta a la que yo te dediqué… Candy quiero conocerte en persona ¿Podrías? Es decir ¿Querrías? –Dios, me he enamorado… ¡Estoy enamorado!

–Tú tienes novia y no estaría bien… y no vivimos en el mismo Estado.

–Candy… por favor…

–Terry… sólo fue amor de adolescente… y tú no me recuerdas y yo tengo muchos recuerdos que duelen.

–Candy, lo siento si te incomodé.

–No, no es eso… mira me tengo que desconectar… tuve un día muy difícil y estoy un poco cansada y necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos… bye…

–Un favor antes de desconectarte

–Sí

–¿Tienes alguna de cuando éramos adolescentes?

–Nop… no tengo ningún recuerdo físico…

–No te creo –Si eres una chica que tiene todo presente, debes tener alguna…

–Cuando salí de Nueva Jersey tenía 14 años y fue por una mala experiencia y mi padre destruyó todo recuerdo de mí deseando borrar a la hija "incómoda"

–Perdóname por hacerte recordar cosas dolorosas.

–¡Oh! Estoy bien, eso fue hace mucho, aunque en verdad regresé algunas veces hasta hace algunos años pero de aquella época no tengo nada… lo siento…

–Perdóname.

–Bueno, ahora sí te dejo… Nos seguimos leyendo.

–Antes que te desconectes… Una pregunta más…¿Podríamos en lugar de chatear, platicar por videoconferencia?

–Nop… Bye…

–Bye. –Me dejó pensativo que se negara… ¿Por qué?

La foto que le dediqué a Candy ha circulado por todos los medios de comunicación y tiene muchos comentarios y más porque la compartí en mi muro de "Terry Baker"…

Estaba emocionado repasando nuestra plática cuando me llamó mi representante.

– Terry ¿Estás en casa?

–Sí… ¿Pasa algo?

–Es urgente que hablemos….

–¿Es por la foto?

–En parte… estoy en tu casa en cinco minutos, ando cerca.

Creo que estaba en la entrada cuando llamó porque llegó muy rápido. Recién había dejado el móvil en la mesa junto a la portátil.

–Pasa. ¿Apeteces un café?

–Sí gracias. Seré breve y no te quitaré mucho tiempo, tienes ensayo mañana y debes estar listo y seguro serás perseguido por la prensa.

–Ok –Levanté mis cejas y luego las fruncí mientras me encogía de hombros, nunca lo había visto tan serio.

Le invité a tomar asiento y le di una taza de café recién hecho–¿De dónde conoces a Candy? –Me preguntó directamente.

–¿Eh? De Nueva Jersey ¿Por qué? –Ella tenía seudónimo en su FB y la foto tenía lo que sería sus iniciales CWA que no me indicaban mucho aunque yo le había dedicado con "Candice"

–Entonces es ella… por un momento lo dudé, hace mucho que no la veo. –No supe deducir su tono de voz pero me puso en alerta que la conociera.

–Albert, no entiendo… ¿Qué sabes tú de Candice?

–Más de lo que te imaginas… ¿Dime desde cuando la conoces?

–De adolescentes ¿Por qué?

–¿Tú la contactaste…?

–¿Realmente importa? Albert no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar… y estoy comenzando a desesperarme.

–Mira Terry, lo que te voy a decir es por tu bien… tú tienes una carrera pública que cuidar, es mejor que te mantengas lejos de Candy… lo más que puedas…

–Sigo sin entender…

–Si se conocieron en Nueva Jersey sabrás perfectamente porqué dejó de vivir ahí cuando tenía 14 años y también debes recordar que no fue fácil estabilizarla, ni físicamente ni emocionalmente… Por favor mantente lejos de ella.

–Albert, ¿dime por qué quieres que esté lejos de ella? A caso tú y ella….–Ya estaba enojado y celoso… reconozco que es absurdo mostrar estos sentimientos tan pronto.

–No seas idiota, ella es mi prima ¿No relacionas nuestro apellido White? –Un momento… ¿Candy es White… es hermana de Tom, Annie y Paty?… y es verdad Albert es White… nunca lo relacioné

–William White es tu tío–Mi afirmación era en voz realmente baja. Comenzaba a recordar algunos acontecimientos y deseé con todo mi corazón que aquella tragedia… no, Dios, por favor no… debía haber un error… no podía ser Candy –Albert… yo no sé muchas cosas en relación con Candy y tampoco recuerdo mucho de ella… pero te he de confesar que…

–Te has enamorado… ¿Tan rápido?, lo siento por ti Terry y por ella porque no se dará nunca una oportunidad para amar. Si ella se da cuenta que en ti hay algún sentimiento hacia ella, se alejará. Terry, mi prima ha sufrido mucho desde muy pequeña, por eso mi madre se la quitó a William quien nunca la quiso, mi madre fue madre soltera y comprendía el desprecio que la familia White podía ejercer sobre alguien o algo que no encajara en sus perspectivas. Candy y yo crecimos como hermanos desde que mamá la llevó a vivir con nosotros. La cuidamos por casi dos semanas en el hospital y nos ha costado mucho mantenerla fuera de la depresión. Ella se mantiene ocupada de manera activa en su trabajo y es una mujer muy exitosa, es segura de sí misma siempre y cuando no se involucren sus sentimientos. Aléjate de ella Terry, recuerda que Karen ha anunciado su relación, los comentarios destrozarán de nuevo a mi pequeña, ella nunca podrá con esto.

No habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que Candy se había puesto en contacto conmigo y al principio no la recordaba… pero ahora ya no la podía olvidar, se había metido en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón… y mi cerebro comenzaba a emerger las imágenes de cuando yo tenía 17 años –Albert, dime una cosa, ¿Candy sabe que tú eres mi representante?

–No, no sé cómo se puso en contacto contigo, cuando hablamos no mencionamos mucho nuestros trabajos. Ella es adicta a los videojuegos, se ha refugiado en ellos desde hace mucho tiempo e invierte mucho dinero en ello. Tampoco quiere que yo influya con mis contactos para que ella saque algún provecho. Ama también todo lo relacionado con la tecnología y estudia mucho, en realidad satura su tiempo en pura vanalidad y lo poco que le queda invierte la mitad haciendo ejercicio. No se va a la cama al menos que haya sacado todo su estrés a través de sus rutinas de pilates

–Gracias por preocuparte por mí Albert… pero no debes hacerlo… Candy supo cómo llegarme y te soy sincero… no sé por qué pero me gustó… ¿Crees que sea necesario pedir una disculpa pública por las fotos y crees que deba eliminarlas?

–¿Lo quieres hacer?

–No. Lo que Candy hizo hoy… fue hacerme vivir de nuevo…

–No lo hagas… veré como lo enfrentaremos… Te dejo hombre… que estés bien

–Gracias Albert…

Solamente me encuentro dando vueltas en mi espaciosa cama, no puedo conciliar el sueño y sólo me preocupan mis recuerdos.

Estábamos terminando un entrenamiento cuando Susana mencionó que era el cumpleaños de Greg… maldita sea… fue Candy, deseo que no sea ella… yo no era tan amigo de Greg, pero él era miembro del equipo y nos vimos comprometidos a organizarle su fiesta. La mayoría en aquél tiempo cumplíamos 17 años, yo ya los había cumplido. Cómo éramos menores en ningún lado nos venderían bebidas alcohólicas así que el hermano mayor de Greg nos las consiguió… pasaban de las 7:00 de la noche y ya estábamos alegres. Las chicas tenían como una hora de haberse marchado y nos quedamos más tiempo "festejando".

–¿Qué deseaste de cumpleaños, Greg? –Por qué diablos tuve que preguntarle, en realidad no me interesaba.

–mmm, no sé, dicen que si lo mencionas en voz alta no se cumple.

–Es todo lo contrario –mencionó Anthonie –si lo mencionas, puede que te ayudemos a que se vuelva realidad.

–No lo había pensado de esa manera… Siendo así … ¿Quién ha estado con una virgen? –preguntó Greg

–Yo ni siquiera he estado con mi novia –Bromeó Tom

–mmm, mi chica no era virgen… lo habría notado –Mi estúpida broma…. Bueno a nadie le importaba que Susy no era virgen.

–¿Quieres una virgen? –Preguntó Neil– ¿O una novia?

–Una virgen, ese fue mi deseo de cumpleaños–Todos reímos y alimentamos su estúpido deseo con comentarios morbosos y obscenos de adolescentes reprimidos... no encuentro otra explicación.

Hicimos nuestro camino y Antonie, Tom y yo tomamos el mismo rumbo, pasaban de las 10:00 p.m. y estábamos medio ebrios pero lo suficientes cuerdos para que nuestros pies nos sostuvieran.

Dos cuadras antes de llegar vi pasar a la niña rubia de ojos verdes que me había declarado su amor un par de años antes, –Ella me declaró su amor hace algún tiempo –Les dije a mis acompañantes señalándola.

–¿Qué raro? –Contestó Tom con indiferencia, todas se nos declaran

–¿A ti también se te declaró?

–No, está re fea y la verdad no la soporto.

–Ya! Dejemos de hablar de chicas que andamos solos. –Mencionó Anthonie.

–Anthonie, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa? Si Richard me ve llegar así me castigará y no quiero darle motivos para hacerlo.

–Sí hombre no hay problema–Nos acercamos más a la casa de Tom –¿No quieres quedarte tú también con nosotros?

–Ok, Llamaré a papá desde tu casa y así tampoco me verá.

Los padres de Anthonie estaban fuera de la ciudad y no se darían cuenta de nuestro estado alcoholizado.

Debido a nuestro malestar y trasnochada faltamos a clases al día siguiente. Y cuando nos presentamos nos enteramos que Greg tenía cargos y estaban las investigaciones.

No puedo relacionar a Candy con Tom porque él se mantuvo frío y eran diferentes físicamente, él y sus dos hermanas sí se parecían y el nombre de la chica agraviada no se mencionaba en la escuela, solamente decían que Greg había violado a una chica de 14 años y ahora tenía cargos en su contra.

Me siento culpable, pero ¿qué diablos hacía Candy en la calle a esa hora? Si es hermana de Annie ¿por qué no andaba con ella? o sus padres... Maldita sea... estuvo tan cerca de mí...

Si ella era una White nunca lo relacioné porque no prosiguió el juicio en contra de Greg y lo dejaron libre, la familia de la chica había otorgado el perdón con la condición que él se mantuviera callado. Los White nunca mostraron que fuera contra ellos el agravio.

No, no debe ser Candy… Dios mío no… por favor.

* * *

**¿USTEDES QUE HARÍAN SI FUERAN CANDY? **

**BUENAS NOCHES**

**SU AMIGA ABBY =)**


	5. vuelta a la página

**VUELTA A LA PÁGINA**

* * *

Han pasado menos de 24 horas en las cuales la adrenalina para toda mi vida se ha disparado en una sola exhibición, ésta se había multiplicado en mí ser cada minuto haciendo mi corazón latir al máximo de velocidad, reflejándose en las palmas de las manos humedecidas y los nervios en los pies que no dejan de moverse. Esto es el resultado de hacer lo impensable:Buscar de nuevo a Terrence Grandchester.

Había leído acerca de su carrera como actor y también sé que está incursionando en el terreno como realidad a mí me interesa aquél chico que conocí en Nueva Jersey más que la figura pública que es. También me he dado cuenta que tiene una relación, es de esperarse con lo atractivo que es, reconozco que sentí celos, ¿pero qué deseaba? ¿que me recordara y viniera diciéndome: _"Candy, he esperado por ti como tú por mí?"._

Todos estos años he estado tranquila en relación a él teniéndolo como el amor platónico de la adolescencia... pero lo que estoy viviendo lo quiero disfrutar aunque sea un tiempo… no importa si es breve; si esta es la manera de darle la vuelta a la página, lo disfrutaré y daré lo mejor de mí.

Lo había visto en una portada de revista de nuestra competencia y la había comprado, recorté la portada y comencé de nuevo con mi obstinada tradición de encerrarlo en un corazón ligado con mi nombre... sé que eso ya no va conmigo, que debo comportarme como alguien que en verdad tiene 26 años... aunque una parte de mí se aferra a vivir como una niña... De nuevo he comenzado a hacer letras, muchas letras aunque la mayoría son la "T" G" "C" "&" ... eso me emociona, y todo lo que he vivido en este día ha sido realmente ¡fantástico!

Él me aceptó en el FB y responde a lo que pregunto o comento, realmente platicamos, no siento que sea superficial, sino que muestra interés.

¡Estoy que brinco de emoción! Me dedicó una foto y la puso en mi muro sin importarle nada... esa foto es para mí y lo hizo público... y me pidió una mía para él... ¡Estoy feliz! Soy completamente feliz...

Mi psicóloga siempre me ha dicho que debo reconocer mis emociones y esto que siento ahora genera en mí: miedo... Me repito una y otra vez que él es la pareja de la hermosa actriz Susana Marlow... pero en mi mente y chat él es mío. Mi miedo es recaer en la depresión, pero si yo misma no me animo para vencer mis temores siempre viviré con la zozobra de saber lo qué pudiera haber pasado.

Por esta razón mee tuve que despedir de él un poco cortante y eso me dolió mucho y es por la inseguridad que tengo para relacionarme sentimentalmente... aunque lo he intentado muchas veces, no he podido y eso me lastima, me hiere y me hace mal persona. He tenido dos etapas de noviazgo formales en las aunque di el paso siguiente... terminé con el apelativo de "Frígida" y "Fría" ¿Qué saben ellos de hacerle el amor a una mujer? Se parecían tanto al imbécil de Greg queriéndose saciar masturbándose en mí que en darme también placer o hacerme sentir... Sé que puedo sentir...

No dejo de mirar las fotos que ambos nos posteamos, leo y me río con cada comentario. Ni él ni yo hemos contestado alguno pero muchos son graciosos.

No quiero verme con él porque no sé cómo será la reacción de ambos, la distancia entre nuestras residencias es lo de menos, y por encima de cualquier argumento yo estoy enamorada de él desde que tenía 12 años y ha sido sólo un ideal en mi vida, también han pasado muchos años y yo no lo conozco ahora, él es un actor y puede expresar cualquier sentimiento sin necesidad de sentirlo.

Este "mundo" es más seguro, no tengo nada que arriesgar siempre y cuando no permita que esto pase de aquí; las fotos serán un tema para hablar por unos días y después serán _pasado_.

Pasan de la 1:00 a.m y no puedo sacar la adrenalina de mi ser, me siento eufórica y también triste, son tantos sentimientos juntos que pueden provocar un colapso nervioso y para colmo recibí las advertencias de Albert, como si no tuviera mi propia conciencia: "la señora experiencia" como suelo llamarla:

_–¡Hola princesa! ¿cómo estás?_

–¿Hablas por la foto que está circulando o por que en verdad quieres hablar conmigo?

–_¿Quién te hizo enojar para partirle su madre, preciosa? Ah y también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar_

Sonreí – Albert, hermanito… estoy bien… ¿Te has comunicado con Elroy? No he tenido tiempo para llamarle en esta semana ¿sabes si está bien?

–_Mamá está bien y te manda saludos, le llamé unos minutos antes de hablar contigo y le dije que te llamaría._

–Mañana intentaré ponerme en contacto con ella… y ¿A qué debo tu llamada? ¿Cuánto quieres esta vez? –Me gustaba gastarle bromas en cuanto al dinero… una anécdota familiar de cuando él pasó una mala racha y yo era su sustento.

_–¿En verdad quieres cuánto?_

–Sip

_–Un millón de dólares_

–Bien, mañana mismo lo tendrás…

_–Nena, lo que en verdad quiero es saber que estás bien y que tendrás una buena explicación para justificar la foto que circula por la web…_

–En verdad estoy bien y me han aumentado el trabajo… seré Editor en Jefe y en cuanto a la foto…Sólo fue un trato con Terrence Grandchester –Mi pulso comenzó a disparase, no es lo mismo escribir que hablar –¿Hice mal?

_–¿Sabes quién es su representante?_

–No, tú estás metido en ese ambiente ¿Crees que tendré problemas?

_–El verdadero problema que tendrás es contigo misma. Candy, yo represento a Terry y he hablado con él esta noche_ –Apreté fuertemente los ojos imaginándome que tal vez Terry piense que hay algo independiente de los bonitos recuerdos–_Me ha contado que se conocieron en Nueva Jersey, ¿Él sabe todo lo que pasaste?_

–No sé, hasta ahora no me ha preguntado o comentado algo acerca de "eso"… Albert yo misma necesito dejar "eso" en el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro –Sentía de pronto que el mundo siendo tan grande podía reducirse a un espacio tan pequeño y asfixiante–Necesito que los "miles de dólares" que he invertido en terapias comiencen a dar frutos… ¿Podrías confiar en mí?

–_Linda… prométeme que no recaerás y que no tendré que sentir miedo por ti una vez más._

–Te lo prometo.

–_También quiero que estés lista porque voy a lanzar una campaña de Terry y Karen por la publicación de ella, saldrá a la luz tu foto y tu dedicación… no será sencillo… y no quiero que salgas herida…_

–Lo puedo manejar Albert… pero ¿Es necesario que sea tan pronto?

–_Sí, Karen publicó unas horas antes que ustedes iniciaran su "juego de adolescentes" y…_

–No es un juego… es amor… yo lo amo. Siempre lo he amado. –Interrumpí con enfado.

_–Candy, eso es a lo que me refiero cuando te pregunto si podrás…_

–Basta Albert… Puedo soportar lo que sea pero no lo llames "juego de adolescentes" porque para mí es real… por favor.

–_¿Puedes mantenerte fuera de esto? ¿Podrías dejar de buscarle e intentar mantenerte al margen? He visto las fotos y también que tu FB está lleno del contenido de tu trabajo ¿Habías pensado en eso? ¿Lo hiciste por publicidad…?_

–¿Estás enfermo? Por supuesto que no…

_–Entonces dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? y que sea un buen argumento..._

–El posteó primero y yo respondí… Terrence antes de ser actor es un ser humano… no puedes hacer de esto nada, es real Albert… bueno admito que yo no estoy lista y tampoco sé si para él signifique algo como para mí… Dios, Albert ahora no sé qué hacer…

–_Mantente fuera de esto tanto como sea posible… en cuanto amanezca será un caos e intentarán dar contigo y conocer tu versión, por favor, no opines nada, ¿comprendes?_

–Sí… Albert una última cosa ¿Puedo seguir platicando por chat con él?

_–Candy… por favor..._

–Está bien.

Al terminar de hablar con mi hermano estaba en un incontenible llanto, hacía muchos años que no lloraba y menos de esa manera… no iba a poder con eso. Soy una estúpida ¿cómo caí tan fácil por una pregunta de mi asistente _"Debe haber alguno… nombre" ..._¿Si aquella noche nunca hubiera acontecido, habría tenido alguna oportunidad con Terrence? ¿Por qué mamá tenía que haberme enviado a buscar a Tom?

–Candy ¿puedes ir a ver por qué Tom demora tanto en llegar?

–Debe estar con sus amigos y es tarde para salir… ¿puedes solicitar al chofer o alguno del servicio para que lo hagan por mí? Tengo que terminar un resumen de geografía…

–¿Tienes qué ser siempre tan insolente? No te estoy pidiendo sugerencias, te pedí "amablemente" que vayas a decirle a tu hermano que es hora que debe estar en casa…

–No quiero salir, en verdad tengo mucho trabajo para la escuela…

–Que vayas he dicho y no regreses sin tu hermano…

–Pues si no es un bebé–Recuerdo el azote de la puerta al cerrarla tras mí.

Primero caminé hasta la casa de Terry con el corazón agolpando mi emoción, si Tom estaba ahí probablemente le vería, pero no estaban ahí… ¿por qué no existían los móviles como ahora? La casa de Anthonie estaba en completa penumbra, salvo por la luz de los dinteles que alumbraban la entrada… Sabía que unas cuadras más vivía otro chico del mismo equipo al que mi hermano pertenecía… Pasé frente a casa y no me atreví a ver si ya había llegado… odiaba cuando "mamá" se ponía en mi contra y esta vez no sería la excepción si llegaba sin noticias…

–Hola, ¿De casualidad está mi hermano Tom?

–Hace unos minutos estaban varios chicos del equipo de Greg festejando y no sé si aún estén. Pasa mis padres no están, la verdad no supe si ya se fueron o si aún están…

–¿Podrías ver y avisarme? Espero aquí …

–Voy de salida con mi novia, pasa, estaban en la terraza trasera. –Maldito error… ¿Por qué diablos pasé? ¿Por qué no hice caso a los latidos insistentes de mi corazón y a la parálisis de mis extremidades que se negaban a entrar?

Años de terapias no pueden borrar los recuerdos aunque te enseñan a vivir con ellos… –Hola ¿De casualidad mi hermano está aquí?

–No bebé… pero estoy yo –Me sujetó de la muñeca derecha

–Suéltame por favor, me haces daño…

Los recuerdos pasan por mi mente atormentada, miro su estúpido rostro tan cerca de mí mientras su cuerpo le hace daño al mío, su mano cubre mi boca ahogando los gritos que desgarran para siempre mi ser, ¿Por qué no intentas acallar los recuerdos maldito Greg? ¿No los pueden detener tu enorme mano?

Corrí deshecha hasta mi casa.

–Jesús Candy ¿qué te pasó?

–Annie – La abracé –Me lastimó…es un cerdo mal nacido –ninguna de mis palabras eran entendibles.

–Mamá… papá… vengan pronto

–¿Qué pasó Candy?

–Me violó, papá, abusó de mí –Por mi pierna corría un hilo rojo con residuos blanquecinos y por mis recuerdos corren escenas de un médico haciéndome un examen ginecológico delante de mis padres y de un servidor público ¿Más humillación?

–Seguramente andabas de puta igual que tu madre y vienes con este cuento de que te violaron

–Basta Cristina, por una vez en déjala en paz.

¿Para qué tantas preguntas y relatos si le iban a dar el perdón? –Es su novio, seguro les ganó la pasión y no sabe cómo evitar la reprimenda, además la familia está dispuesta a reparar el daño, Gregory se casará con ella.

Agradezco tanto a Dios por la vida de Elroy y Albert: tres días han marcado mi vida, el día que supe que no era hija de Cristina, el día que Greg abusó de mí y el día que supe que esperaba un hijo de ese malnacido. En dos de esos Elroy estuvo apoyándome incondicionalmente.

A pesar de todo el empeño que Elroy puso para que me permitieran abortar no pudimos, porque en la resolución jurídica el caso no aparecía como violación sino que éramos menores teniendo vida sexual activa, me obligaron a cargar en mí casi ocho meses el fruto de un ultraje. La psicóloga me dijo que podía darlo en adopción… fue lo mejor… una niña cuidando un niño, qué absurdas pueden ser las leyes… ni siquiera lo vi…y tampoco tendría el corazón de asesinar al que también era mi hijo...

Albert tiene mucha razón, no voy a poder con esto... Terrence es el amor de mi pasado y es el amor del presente de Karen... -Existen "amores" de corta duración y lo que viví ayer fue eso... hoy a darle la vuelta a la página y estar lista...

–Candy ven a mi oficina, te espero en cinco o menos... tengo algo importante qué decirte...–Mi "querido jefe" tan expresivo como siempre. Él es una persona de 60 años, de 1.85 m y unos 90 kg. más o menos... desde que nos conocemos siempre ha sido una figura paterna para mí y él y su esposa me tratan como hija.

–¿Realmente es importante? Estoy dando indicaciones... podré hasta en 30 minutos más o menos.

–Ahora, te quiero ahora.

Despedí a mi equipo de trabajo y me dirigí al edificio Directivo, yo puedo pasar a la oficina de mi Jefe sin ser anunciada –¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? Espero en verdad que sea importante...

–Vaya parece que no descansaste porque vienes de un humor... –Sonriente se quitó las gafas –¿Viste a los chicos que esperan afuera de mi oficina?

–Sí

–Bueno, entre ellos tú escogerás a tu auxiliar en Edición...

–Pero por qué un hombre... a demás cuento con mis dos asistentes no necesito a nadie más...

–Buena pregunta... ¿Por qué un hombre?, Es sencillo de responder... eres como una de mis hijas y no quiero arriesgarte cuando salgas de viaje... y quiero que todo el mundo, en donde quiera que estés, muestre respeto hacia tí.

–Te agradezco tu protección, sé cuidarme sola y el respeto que tendré es porque yo me lo he ganado y no porque lo imponga un fulano...–Dio un giro de 360° a su monitor y ... mi cara se ruborizó y salió una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja al tiempo que mis cejas casi se juntaron con el borde de la raíz capilar

–Con esta foto circulando por la web... dudo mucho que te traten como a una monja... Sabes a lo que me refiero... A parte, hoy por la mañana me ha llamado el representante de la Señorita Marlow para que des una entrevista... No sé cuáles fueron tus intensiones al publicar esto pero quieren que viajes a los Ángeles y te esperan hoy a las 5:00 de la tarde para una rueda de prensa... y ya vas tarde...

–Hey... vas muy rápido, eso –Señalé el monitor–Es mi vida privada y no voy a...

–Tú la hiciste pública y este chico de aquí es nada más y nada menos que el actor del momento: Terry Baker. Así que tú misma me das la razón... escogerás a un chico de los que están allá afuera, son los mejores candidatos de Lady Magazine, busqué las mejores referencias de los ejecutivos, la mayoría tienen más de cuatro años trabajando para nosotros, así que tienen experiencia.

–Si no me das otra alternativa –Me resbalé un poco en mi silla y crucé la pierna –Déjame ver las hojas de vida... –La primera que tomé era la descripción curricular de Edgar, esbocé una sonrisa, ese niño es tan lindo conmigo y atento, siempre se ofrece a ayudarme cuando parezco burro de carga al salir del área de impresión con los ejemplares de revistas, casi todos los días me deja una rosa en mi escritorio y de vez en vez me "roba" de mis actividades para llevarme a starbucks, es atractivo, risueño y será un buen acompañante en esta incursión a la rueda de prensa de Susana Marlow –¡Este! él es perfecto

Tomó de mis manos el folder –Edgar ¡Eh! sí es un buen chico–Levantó su extensión telefónica–Laura por favor has pasar a Edgar a mi oficina.

Casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió e ingresó un atractivo Edgar –¡Buenos días!, hola Candy

–Hola Edgar, siéntate–Palmeé la silla junto a mi frente al escritorio de nuestro querido jefe.

–¿Quieres decirle a nuestro amigo las buenas, Candy?

Cielos como lo disfruto, me había levantado con el ánimo de dejar a Terrence en el pasado a donde él y mis recuerdos más dolorosos pertenecían y Edgar siempre ha mostrado interés conmigo y para mí es atractivo– Serás mi... emmm... no quiero decir asistente–reímos –brazo derecho para la nueva Edición

Muy sonriente el dijo–Gracias por la oportunidad, no te defraudaré Candy... emm ... no les defraudaré...

No hubo mejor momento para que Albert se pusiera en contacto conmigo –Denme un segundo para contestar, es importante y es para nuestra primer misión, de hecho lo pondré en altavoz porque es en relación a "aquello" –mencioné señalando el monitor.

_–Candy ¿Cómo estás pequeña?_

–Hola Albert, muy bien –puse mi mejor énfasis en la voz

–_Quiero pedirte un favor... se ha convocado a una rueda de prensa para hoy a las cinco..._

–Lo sé y estaré ahí... no por iniciativa propia sino por indicación del Director de Lady Magazine...

_–¿Podrás con esto? Puedo solicitar que no estés presente..._

–Al contrario, también obtendré beneficios de esto... ustedes no serán los únicos en obtener ventaja...

–_Candy... te pregunté si era por publicidad y me dijiste que no_...

–No lo era, pero tú me hiciste cambiar de opinión... Así que tomaré mi porción del pastel que me corresponde...

–_¿Hacia qué lado inclinarás la balanza?_

–Hacia el mío completamente...

–_Puedes decirme para que sobre ese eje incline porque el representante de Claisse lo dará por el sentimental apoyado en el argumento de la publicación de Karen._

–Ok, gracias por avisar... ¿Y tú por dónde?

–_Tengo un gran compromiso por la carrera de Terry Backer pero me siento responsable por ti._

–Gracias, ya te dije que no tienes de qué preocuparte, y lo inclinaré por el lado de un "articulo" publicitario... le puedes decir a tu representado que es por una historia que primero saldrá en "mi" revista y que hay planes de llevarlo a la pantalla y le puedes poner el título que quieras... ¿Cómo dijiste? "Juego de Adolescentes"...

–_Candice..._

–Lo ves, no hay por qué preocuparse, ya lo asimilé... también diremos que la primer campaña fue a través de la Red Social... Nos vemos por la tarde primito...

_–Te siento...¿enojada?_

–Emm, para nada, no especules... tú fuiste muy claro conmigo hace unas horas, por cierto no iré sola, iré con alguien muy especial–Le guiñé un ojo a Edgar y vi el desconcierto en su mirada.

–_Candy, por favor no hagas nada de lo que no estás segura._

–No digas más porque estás en altavoz, nos veremos más tarde y podremos platicar... pero de esto ya no. Es pasado y publicidad. Sabré manejarlo...

_–Te quiero princesa._

Sin más corté la llamada

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –Preguntó el Director.

–Dame un segundo y resuelvo tus dudas –Tomé el la extensión y llamé a Ellie para solicitarle las reservaciones de vuelo y hotel. Me, es decir, nos tomaríamos unos días para estar en Hollywood.

Le expliqué un poco la situación a mi Jefe y a Edgar, omití por completo que estaba enamorada de Terrence y toda esta historia la editaría por capítulos en la revista y que solamente él, como buen amigo, me ayudó con su imagen y después lo llevarían a la pantalla, claro si el representante de Terry Backer lo creía conveniente... se lo creyeron todo.

Veré a Terrence más pronto de lo que él y yo pudiéramos haber coincidido...Aunque lo niegue ME EMOCIONA VERLO DE NUEVO...

* * *

**VIERNES! POR FIN ES VIERNES**

**QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA**

**SU AMIGA ABBY =)**


	6. UNA OPORTUNIDAD

**UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

Esto de no dormir bien se estaba haciendo una costumbre en mi vida, por alguna razón el sueño se ausentaba de mis ojos, en algunas veces era por mis hijos a quienes extraño mucho, otras fue por Karen, quien se quedaba conmigo y no dormíamos sino que disfrutábamos la noche, era el único momento en que la podía abrazar sin que me dijera que le desalineaba la ropa… pues ya no la traía puesta.

Candy ocupaba mis pensamientos haciéndome permanecer despierto. Después que Albert se marchó intenté relacionar los acontecimientos con ella, en verdad deseo que no haya sido ella la chica a la que Greg le desgració la vida y aunque ahora recuerdo nunca vi otra vez a la pequeña rubia de ojos encantadores …

–_Hola amor, ¿te desperté?_ –Karen se introdujo en mis pensamientos desplazando el pasado y metiendo el presente, agradecí su llamada, pensar en Candy no me estaba haciendo bien, ella sólo es un pasado que nunca dio oportunidad para los dos, y ahora mis recuerdos duelen cuando en realidad nunca habían generado ese sentir en mi vida.

–No bebé, estaba pensando en ti–Le mentí, pero quería el presente, ese estado del tiempo que en realidad existe y que puedes disfrutar. –¿Todo bien?

_–Yo también pienso en ti Terry, sabes que te quiero_ –quería escuchar que me amaba, no que me quería– _Te llamo porque en doce horas tendremos una rueda de prensa… amor… aunque no lo has pedido te perdono por la ofensa que me hiciste al dedicarle una foto a esa fan tuya y también te perdono que no comentaste nada en mi comentario de que tenemos una relación de un año… eso me dolió mucho_ –Karen era mi pareja estable por casi un año, aunque ella no compartía la idea que yo quiero a mis hijos conmigo se encargado de hacerme sentir bien. Me había hecho reír incontables veces y también tenía disposición porque nuestra relación funcionara y permaneciera… reconozco que las pasadas horas había sido un patán con ella pensando y disfrutando mi conversación con Candice, conversación que únicamente se dedicaba a recordar el pasado…

–Tienes razón cariño, te debo una disculpa y te pido que me perdones… para compensarte haremos en este día lo que tú quieras… te dedicaré el día antes de la rueda de prensa ¿Te parece?

–_Me haces muy feliz Terrence, había pensado en que pasáramos el día juntos en mi apartamento y que llegáramos juntos para "enfrentar a los medios"… pero pensándolo bien quiero que nos mostremos públicamente como la pareja feliz que somos_…

Eso significaba ir a lugares público como novios –Haremos lo que tú quieras princesa, te lo debo…

Gritó tan fuerte que casi me deja sordo –_Te espero en dos horas en mi apartamento, primero iremos a desayunar.._. –Después de decir los lugares que visitaríamos remato diciendo –_Pero este día es para mí, nada de móviles, autógrafos ni nada ¡eh!, así que ponte en contacto con tu representante y dile que llegarás conmigo a la reunión a las 5:00 p.m. Que no te moleste…_

–Si cariño, no te preocupes, este día es nuestro… te quiero Karen y te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Aproveché que el reloj indicaba las 5:00 a.m. y me salí de la incomodidad de mi cama, no tenía ánimo de hacer ejercicio y opté por poner café; después de ducharme, tomar mi taza matutina de cafeína y escoger una ropa cómoda para pasar el día con mi novia, guardé un traje color beige con una camisa negra que usaría en la rueda de prensa en la cual informaría que sostengo una relación amorosa con Karen Claisse, aunque para muchos amigos nuestros no será una noticia, sí será para Eliza Legan, quien quiere que lo intentemos de nuevo, por eso no quiere que nuestros hijos convivan con ninguna de nuestras parejas.

Antes de marcharme al apartamento de mi novia le llamé avisándole que ya salía para disfrutar la agenda que ella había programado, también aproveché para llamarle a mi representante…

–Albert, buen día amigo, Karen me ha explicado la línea que llevará su representante y creo que es la misma que tú llevarás.

–_Buen día Terry, sí, mayormente guiaremos por el camino de su relación amorosa, me he puesto de acuerdo con McBean para que Karen y tú comuniquen sus planes y también hemos hablado en relación a la foto que le dedicaste a tu "fan" pero McBean cometió un error al ponerse en contacto con Stevenson, Director General de Lady Magazine en donde labora Candice White y le pidió que ella esté presente para desmentir cualquier relación sentimental contigo y conocer su versión, él piensa que la presencia de ella les dará algún beneficio para sus carreras…_

Suspiré y quise controlar mis emociones ante la posibilidad que Candice viniera hasta aquí. ¿Cómo íbamos a reaccionar al vernos? ¿Sería esto otra negativa? A lo mejor ella no es para mí y yo no soy para ella; hace 15 años yo estaba con Susana y ahora estoy con Karen… –¿Es seguro que venga?

_–No sé, no he hablado con ella. Mcbean le solicitó a Stevenson la presencia de Candice con la intensión de ofrecerle publicidad a su producto._

–Ok, pasará lo que tenga que pasar… por último… pasaré el día con Karen y nos mostraremos públicamente y llegaremos juntos a la rueda de prensa… no estaré disponible en el móvil, Karen no quiere. Nos veremos media hora antes de la cita por si tienes que darme alguna indicación.

_–Está bien, nos vemos a las cinco, disfruta tu día._

–Sí, gracias.

Disfruté el día con mi novia como hacía tiempo no lo hacíamos, reímos, nos besamos, nos tomamos fotos, comimos, hicimos compras entre otras cosas…

–Cielo ¿Me veo bien con esta ropa para la entrevista?

–Con lo que te pongas te ves hermosa–La abracé antes que me prohibiera acercarme a "desalinearle" la ropa.

–Tú también te ves muy atractivo, solamente sácate la corbata–Ella me la quitó y me desabrochó los tres botones del cuello para abajo. –Así estás mejor.

Partimos rumbo al centro de convenciones al salón "F" y llegamos cuando faltaba media hora para que diera inicio; algunos reporteros se nos acercaron y nos tomaron fotos como la pareja que somos, McBean se acercó y me "robó" por un momento a mi chica para indicarle lo que tenía que decir y el mejor momento para hacerlo, yo aproveché para acercarme a la mesa de cortesías y tomar una botella de agua, Albert me dio alcance

–¿Estás Listo? –Me dijo sonriente

Suspiré –Sí

Me di vuelta en el momento preciso para verla entrar, mis ojos la miraron de los pies a la cabeza, debería ser ella… Candice… no era reportera porque no tenía el gafete color verde, me pasé duro el buche de agua que tenía en la boca. Albert dio tres pasos grandes y la envolvió en sus brazos… entonces sí era ella, se veía un tanto diferente a la foto que me había posteado, en persona se veía más hermosa… Traía el cabello lacio con unas gafas de sol en la coronilla, su maquillaje le daba una apariencia fresca, el largo de su cabello descansaba en su hombro izquierdo…pero no venía sola… venía con un chico que la sostenía de la cintura, ella se lo presentó a Albert. Mi corazón comenzó a latir y me sentí confundido, el día mágico que había pasado con Karen se desvaneció por la presencia de Candy, quien hasta este momento me ignoró, salvo por la sonrisa que me dedicó acompañada de un ligero movimiento de cabeza, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

McBean dirigió el momento al indicarnos que tomáramos nuestros lugares. McBean se sentó en una orilla, luego Karen junto a mí, Albert se sentó entre Candy y yo y el chico con el que ella vino se sentó junto a ella.

Después que McBean y Albert dieron la noticia y explicación de nuestro noviazgo, se dio el tiempo para la entrevista.

–¿Por qué después de un año deciden hacer pública su relación?

Karen respondió muy risueña – Todo tiene su tiempo y este es el momento justo para darlo a conocer, primero quisimos disfrutarlo nosotros en compañía de nuestros amigos más cercanos y ahora queremos disfrutarlo con nuestro público.

La entrevista llevaba el mismo rumbo por casi veinte minutos cuando dio un cambio radical, se hizo más intenso.

–¿Dejará de luchar por la custodia de sus hijos?

Mis ojos se abrieron porque la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa –No, nunca dejaré de luchar por ellos.

Yo tengo una pregunta para la señorita White –¿Terrence fue de verdad su "único y verdadero amor" tal como usted lo hizo público? – Fui muy determinante cuando contesté acerca de mis hijos y nadie más comentó nada, pero la presencia de Candy comenzó a notarse, no es que la ignoraran pero la noticia de mi noviazgo con Karen era de primera plana.

–Es publicidad para una nueva edición de Lady Magazine.

–¿Las fotos expresan más, señorita White, que simple publicidad?

–Eso es exactamente lo que deseamos que la gente perciba –sonrió– Como Editor en Jefe de la nueva revista que saldrá al mercado, me encargo de interactuar con mi lectores, que en su mayoría son mujeres, mujeres soñadoras que se dejan guiar por el corazón y que ponen pasión a cada cosa que desempeñan, cada comentario que ellas han dejado en esa publicación son los que marcarán el rumbo y destino de "CANDY" la nueva revista, sé que puede sonar muy egocéntrico el título porque es el diminutivo de mi nombre, pero no tiene nada que ver con ello, sino en la descripción perfecta de una mujer. Y en relación a las fotos es por la edición del primero de muchos artículos de interés, ¿Alguna vez olvidaremos el amor platónico? Es un tema que atrapa a las mujeres de cualquier edad –Su voz era apacible, mantenía un tono constante y enfatizaba donde era preciso, como si hubiera tomado un curso de dicción, Candy envuelve con su voz. Quería verla, quería ver su expresión, se mantuvo muy profesional presenciando el anuncio de mi relación sentimental con otra mujer, ella ya lo había vivido antes conmigo.

–¿Desde cuándo conoce a la señorita White? –La pregunta era para mí

–Desde adolescentes, vivimos en Nueva Jersey, su hermano mayor y yo somos muy buenos amigos.

–¿Existió alguna relación sentimental entre ustedes?

–No–Se apresuró a contestar Candy, eso era verdad pero me dolió, sentía como que estaba frente a la mujer de mis sueños pero que ella le pertenecía a otro, ¿cómo podía sentir eso? Yo era quién la estaba rechazando por segunda vez. –Solamente amigos.

–Mencionó que el Amor es uno de los muchos temas que tomará la edición "CANDY" ¿Qué otros temas ocuparán?

–Cualquiera que capte la atención y que ayude a los lectores, por ejemplo, en relación con los actores aquí presentes he pensado en el tema de la "Fidelidad", cualquier relación debe estar sujeta a esta cualidad del carácter para que sea perdurable –Ante sus palabras Karen entrelazó su mano en la mía que descansaba en la mesa y me sonrió, mi interior se estremeció ante las palabras de Candy, no era la chica que había cautivado mi ser el día anterior, prefería mil veces que escribiera a que hablara… nunca tendríamos una oportunidad.

–¿Todo se guiará por la misma ruta, sabemos que el "Amor" vende; o tendrá algún tipo de temática más fuerte?

Vi como Albert se incomodó y apoyó su peso sobre sus codos que estaban sobre la mesa y liberó el espacio para poder verla con la espalda erguida –Tendrá temas diversos, por ejemplo la "Violación" es un tema muy delicado pero que es muy frecuente en nuestra sociedad… mujeres ultrajadas por sus propios esposos… niñas que pierden su infancia ante el deseo de un ser mezquino y enfermo… intentaré ayudarles detrás de las líneas que puedan generarse en un artículo… todas las mujeres que han pasado por esto pueden salir adelante con la ayuda adecuada sin importar que no hayan tenido la ayuda en el momento inicial o que las autoridades no encuentren los "elementos" para procesar al agresor, o que la familia le otorgue el perdón para no dañar la reputación generacional, que sepan qué hacer cuando el resultado de un ultraje no sólo consiste en perder la virginidad con agresión sino qué hacer cuando se engendra una vida, mitad tuya mitad de tu agresor… –Su voz estaba llena de emoción, su mirada al frente y parpadeaba de vez en vez, muy lento para ser preciso… ella había sido la niña a la que Greg le arrebató la felicidad–Llegaré a mis lectores e intentaré ser un hombro en el cual puedan llorar, de ser necesario, lloraré con ellas y les brindaré la ayuda y la orientación necesaria…

–Señorita White –Una reportera la interrumpió en el completo silencio que reinaba en la sala –¿Habla por experiencia propia? –No pude evitarlo al igual que Albert, miramos en dirección a Candy

–Por eso ella es quién dirigirá esta nueva edición de Lady Magazine–El chico que venía con ella respondió muy risueño tomando el micrófono –en la Editorial describimos el trabajo de Candy como "Letras Sensibles" por lo emotivo de sus artículos, ella es quien se encarga de la revisión de todas las redacciones de cada una de las ediciones. Candy tiene la sensibilidad de expresar las emociones como si fueran de ella, y no precisamente porque lo esté o lo haya vivido, en realidad es como ellos –Señaló en nuestra dirección –es una actriz pero con "lápiz y papel"

–Señorita… –Toda la atención estaba en ella

–Antes de continuar, pedimos que nos den 10 minutos de receso por favor –Albert detuvo la rueda de prensa y solicitó a los reporteros a permanecer fuera de la sala argumentando que necesitábamos un descanso en privado.

Cuando nos dejaron solos, el chico con el que venía le ayudó con la silla, ella se puso de pie y se abrazó a él, pensé que lloraría, pero no lo hizo, solamente permaneció por unos instantes con él mientras él pasaba su mano por su cabello y con la otra sostenía su espalda. Albert intentó acercarse pero ella no se lo permitió, yo ni siquiera lo intenté. Tuve envidia y celos de quien la tenía entre sus brazos, quería tomar su lugar y besarla. Ser quien fuera su fortaleza y confianza, así como lo era su acompañante.

Karen me abrazó y preguntó bajito –¿Es verdad, ella pasó por eso?

Miré a mi novia –Sí y fue uno de mis amigos

–¡Qué difícil!, nunca fuiste novio de ella ¿Verdad?

–No –Lamentablemente no, ella es única y sabe llegarme a lo más profundo de mis sentimientos. Estoy enamorado de ella y no sólo de su belleza, aunque insista en negarlo…

Albert reanudó la reunión indicando que ninguno de los tres hablaríamos más, todo sería a través de ellos, nuestros representantes y que solamente tendrían 30 minutos para preguntas y respuestas.

Cuando todo terminó Albert le solicitó a Candy que hablara con él y ella le dijo que estarían por cinco días así que tenían tiempo para platicar con tranquilidad.

Me animé a acercarme a ella y la saludé, era más fácil hacerlo en el chat, no sabía cómo acercarme.

–¡Hey! Muy buenas respuestas… gracias por venir. –Le sonreí.

–Gracias, tú también lo has hecho muy bien.

Era ahora o nunca, me animé tomando su ejemplo de valor, aunque en ese momento su acompañante le acercó un café en un vaso térmico, el clima artificial y el nerviosismo ejercían en nuestros cuerpos la sensación de frío, ella le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa –gracias Edgar, siempre sabes lo que quiero. –Él le dio un beso en la frente.

–Candy, ¿Me regalas un momento? –Puse mi mejor sonrisa y Karen se acercó a mí pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

–Amor ¿No nos presentas? –Ahora no Karen por favor

–Karen ella es Candy, Candy ella es Karen –Omití a propósito el título "de mi novia".

–Karen, ¿Podrías esperarme un momento? Necesito hablar con Candice.

–Solamente venía a decirte que me retiro y a despedirme, estoy algo cansada, pero te espero en mi apartamento en cuanto termines tus pendientes.

–Emm sí, te llamo. –No quería verme comprometido y menos delante de Candy, aunque ella sabía que Karen era mi novia.

Le pedí a los presentes si me permitían estar con Candy unos momentos en privado, en realidad sólo era solicitarles a Albert y a Edgar. McBean se había retirado con Karen.

Ellos salieron dejándonos a Candy y a mí solos en la sala que estaba llena de personas momentos antes.

Me acerqué… no me contuve en tenerla entre mis brazos, lo anhelaba tanto y ella me correspondió, me abrazó fuertemente, entonces yo besé su coronilla mientras le retiraba sus gafas de sol.

–¿Me creerías si te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti?

–No, no te creería, nunca lo has estado

–Tú me has enamorado, me has conquistado…

–¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de comunicar públicamente tu relación con Keren Claisse?

–No la amo, te amo a ti.

–Moría por esas mismas palabras cuando tenía 12 años –Miró hacia mí, seguía en mis brazos y sonrió, me encanta su sonrisa. –Ahora es un poco tarde, de nuevo llegué a tu vida tarde.

–Has llegado en el momento exacto.

–Terry, no te conozco, desconozco por completo tu vida ahora, no sabía que tienes hijos y que peleas la custodia, reconozco que me tomó con la guardia baja.

–Estuve casado con Eliza Legan, la hermana mayor de Neil y tuvimos gemelos, las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros, los niños están con ella.

Sacó su móvil –Edgar, Terrence me llevará al hotel, te veo allá e iremos a cenar… gracias… sí.

Eso significaba que hablaríamos y tendría un momento más con ella.

–¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

–A un lugar a donde podamos platicar… y no chatear –bromeó, bajamos, subimos a mi auto… y terminamos en mi apartamento.

–… entonces nos divorciamos y le llamé a Robert, un amigo de mamá, él me ayudó a entrar a este medio…

–Debes extrañar mucho a tu familia.

–A mis hijos, Eliza se encargó de asesinar los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella.

–Luchar por tus hijos es bueno, no sé si yo lo haría, pero tus hijos fueron engendrados con amor.

–Si gano la custodia me gustaría rehacer mi vida con alguien que esté dispuesta a amarlos, como yo la amaría a ella.

–Karen…

–No, ella no quiere a mis hijos…

–Lo siento.

–¿Y Susana? – Cambió el tema y yo respondí a su pregunta.

–Sabía que no te quedarías con las ganas de preguntar por ella –estaba sonriente, de nuevo éramos ella y yo. –Ha venido hasta aquí dos veces pidiéndome estar con ella, sabes a lo que me refiero, pero ella está casada y lo nuestro pasó hace mucho tiempo.

–Sí, casi el mismo tiempo en que fue la última vez que te vi…con tu cabello un poco más largo de como lo tienes ahora.

La atraje hacía mí, estábamos sentados en el sillón y ella acomodó su cabeza en mis piernas y subió sus pies tomando una posición fetal.

–Te vi aquella noche –Dije mirando hacia el frente mientras acariciaba su brazo desnudo en esa blusa de tirantes –Pasaste a dos cuadras de nuestro camino… yo iba con tu hermano y Anthonie.

–Yo no te vi, es decir, no los vi, de haberlo hecho otra sería mi historia.

–Lo sé, y lo siento.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo, tú no tuviste nada qué ver… –Siento que sí, que pude haberlo evitado.

Me platicó aquella noche y cada palabra desagarraba mi corazón. Sé que amo a Candy y me duele su dolor, admiro su fuerza, debe ser muy difícil para ella y al igual que por la tarde ella no lloró. Mi compromiso con Karen es muy frágil porque a ella le atrae el productor y actor que soy, pero Candy ama al hombre que está en mí, y yo amo a la mujer que ella es.

–Tuve un hijo de esa "relación" –Eso me tomó por sorpresa y contuve mi respiración, no podía imaginarlo, tenía tan sólo 14 años –lo di en adopción, mi tía Elroy apeló para que yo pudiera abortarlo pero no fue posible porque mis padres al otorgarle el perdón a Greg dijeron que no fue violación y que él se haría cargo de mí, mamá quiso casarme con él; yo no estaba en condiciones de cuidarlo y darle el amor que el bebe se merecía, había una familia que no podía tener hijos y fue la candidata para tenerlo, ahora debe tener… unos 11 años… no sé, hay detalles que quiero no recordar –Su sufrimiento era más del que yo había imaginado.

–Albert me dijo que no fue fácil estabilizarte, debió ser difícil para ti… –El mismo brazo que estaba acariciando lo levantó hasta mis ojos y se sacó el montón de aros dorados que llevaba y me mostró una cicatriz, ella había intentado el suicidio. Tomé su muñeca y la llevé a mis labios y deposité un beso sobre la línea gruesa que sobresalía de su piel.

–El médico me dijo que yo no sabía anatomía que si en verdad me hubiera querido quitar la vida debí haberlo hecho en dos arterias principales: la yugular–Se señaló el cuello –o la femoral –metió la mano entre sus muslos, pero que en las muñecas a menos que tuviera la profundidad suficiente no tendría éxito–Rió y yo con ella. –Sólo estuve en el hospital por dos semanas.

–Edgar, es… ¿Tu novio? –Cambié el tema.

Se levantó de mis piernas –No, todavía no, pero creo que es tiempo de dar una oportunidad…

Acuné su rostro en mis manos y pegué mi frente en la de ella –¿Podría ser yo a quien le des esa oportunidad?

Sonrió y negó con su cabeza–No

–Por favor, Candy dame una oportunidad en tu vida.

–Tú tienes a Karen en tu vida

–Puedo renunciar a todo por ti.

–Yo renuncié a un hijo y tú tienes dos, yo no sé si podría con eso.

–Candy te amo, en verdad te amo. –La besé largamente mientras ella me correspondía. – Sé que podrás porque me amas como yo te amo y me darás esa oportunidad. Lo sé y lucharé por esa oportunidad - Ella me sonrió y me besó apasionadamente.

* * *

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS**

**NO SÉ QUE PASÓ CON EL CAP. 5, ME SORPRENDIÓ QUE ALGUNAS NO LO PUDIERAN LEER, LO SUBÍ DE NUEVO AYER ESPERO QUE NO HAYA PROBLEMAS PARA QUE LO PUEDAN ABRIR, CUALQUIER COSITA AVÍSENME**

**GRACIAS**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	7. DECLARÁNDOME DE NUEVO

**DECLARÁNDOME DE NUEVO**

* * *

Me siento completamente ¡Feliz! Tanto que si en este momento llegara la muerte por mí con mucho gusto me iría y sin poner objeciones ni pedir una segunda oportunidad.

Muchas veces en mí mundo de fantasía en donde Terry y yo éramos los protagonistas había vivido lo que hoy pasó: Me envolvió en sus cálidos y fuertes brazos, sus manos acariciaron algunas partes de mi cuerpo, su boca besó la mía con ternura y pasión, expresó lo que años deseé escuchar: "Te amo a ti"… Todas las veces que soñé con él se convirtió en realidad.

Platicamos lo necesario, lo suficiente y el tema "Edgar" se introdujo en nuestra conversación desplazando el pasado a donde corresponde y yo admití que lo más probable es él a quien le dé la oportunidad para ser parte de mi vida. Terrence me pidió esa oportunidad para él, pero eso no es posible. Todo lo que platicamos por chat y las emociones que vivimos por un día hoy quedó enterrado bajo el anuncio de su relación con Karen Claisse. **–Lo siento Terrence, no es posible que exista entre nosotros una oportunidad, no intentes luchar por lo que ya está perdido. Tú tienes en tu vida a Karen y yo tengo a Edgar quien ha estado conmigo los últimos dos años, perseverando cada día en obtener una oportunidad.**

**–Candy, no me digas esto, sé que tú me amas y yo te amo. Puedo cancelar mi compromiso con Karen públicamente, puedo renunciar a todo por ti.**

**–No, no te lo estoy pidiendo. Reconozco que esto que pasamos en estos días ha sido hermoso pero solamente fue hablar del pasado y tú eres lo único hermoso que queda en mis recuerdos y no quiero que se convierta en algo desastroso para mí si no funciona.**

**–Pondré lo mejor de mí… pero dame oportunidad, sólo una… puedo hacerte feliz, podemos ser felices.**

**–Lo siento, no puedo** –No quería hacerlo sufrir y estar conmigo significaba eso. Yo no podía responderle ni como mujer, él había sufrido el trance de un divorcio, es decir, había sufrido por una mujer con la que se unió con ilusión y deseos de ser feliz, no quería que eso nos pasara si iniciamos con una relación a la cual podíamos añadirle que sería a distancia. –**¿Podrías llevarme al hotel?** **Edgar me espera.**

Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y se levantó sin decir más que **–Vamos, ya es tarde, no deseo que tengas problemas.**

Llegué al hotel y Edgar me esperaba en el lobby a donde entré acompañada de Terrence, quien se opuso a dejarme a la entrada; ellos estrecharon sus manos y yo cambié de uno al otro y me sentí como una "estafeta" cambiando de manos. Eso no ayudó en nada en mi autoestima la cual cayó hasta los suelos.

**–¿Estás bien linda? De pronto has palidecido un poco**. –Edgar me envolvió en sus brazos.

**–Sí, sólo es el cansancio de este día.**

**–¿Quieres que pida tu cena para la habitación?** –Edgar es muy lindo y siempre ha mostrado que se preocupa por mí, si yo no hubiera comenzado con este estúpido "juego de adolescentes" todo sería normal, no me sentiría confundida ni desestabilizada. Estoy segura que esto significa más inversión monetaria en terapias.

**–No, gracias. Quiero disfrutar lo que queda del día contigo** –recargué mi cabeza en su pecho el cual se hinchó cuando inhaló aire.

**–Entonces, cenemos en otro lugar. ¿Quieres ir a bailar? **–Sus brazos se cernieron más fuerte alrededor de mi cuerpo. Estaba segura, con Edgar estoy segura, él puede ser un buen presente y un estupendo futuro.

**–Edgar, ¿Recuerdas que no nos dio tiempo de pasar por ropa a nuestras respectivas casas?** –Eso era verdad habíamos salido a las dos de la tarde y yo vivía a dos horas de la Editorial y Edgar vivía un poco más cerca pero no teníamos tiempo para ir a nuestras casas por equipaje y estar puntuales en el aeropuerto para documentar.

**–Vamos a algún centro comercial, compramos algo para esta noche y mañana salimos a comprar ropa para estos días. Nena, quiero hacerte pasar estos días de manera inolvidable.**

Accedí sonriente –**Está bien, vamos, quiero disfrutar los días que Lady Magazine nos está otorgando.** –Habíamos rentado un carro para movilizarnos porque cuando llegamos se nos había hecho tarde para llegar al centro de convenciones para irnos en un taxi. Ellie era muy buena travel manager, se había encargado de llamar a un rent a car y que el servicio estuviera listo al momento de descender de nuestro avión.

Fuimos a cenar pero no a bailar, en cambio caminamos y disfrutamos un hermoso empastado con luces de colores fijas en el camino de concreto bajo nuestros pies. –**No me importa tu pasado, si me das una oportunidad de ser tu presente, me encargaré que lo olvides.**

La propuesta era buena, incluso meditaba en ¿cómo podría lograr que yo olvidara lo que atormentaba de vez en vez mis pensamientos? Deseaba que existiera una fórmula mágica para que eso fuera posible… El haber estado en los brazos de Terrence no había ayudado mucho, haberlo besado no había ayudado en nada. Terry era exactamente lo único que no quería que desapareciera de mis pensamientos, él siempre fue el hermoso pasado que he abrazado, pero él tiene su propio presente y lucha por su pasado: recuperar a sus hijos. –**No quiero olvidar a Terrence, él es alguien muy especial para mí…**

**–¿Él es tu pasado?**

**–No, sólo un amor platónico de la middle school**. –Edgar sonrió y yo dudé si contarle o no**. –¿Escuchaste bien la entrevista?**

**–Sí ¿La reportera acertó al preguntarte si era por experiencia personal, verdad?**

**–Sí** –Me abrazó–**Te agradezco tanto tu intervención, mis sentimientos estaban muy expuestos en ese momento.**

**–Linda, quiero ser tu presente y dejar el doloroso pasado a donde corresponde.**

**–Edgar, no quiero lástima, quiero amor.**

**–Nena, yo quiero demostrarte que puedo protegerte incluso hasta de ti misma**. –Buscó mi mirada y su boca se posicionó sobre la mía de una manera tierna, no fue como con Terry a quien yo anhelaba desde que era niña. –**Candy ¿Tengo una oportunidad contigo?**

**–¿Quieres una oportunidad?** –Levanté mi ceja y le sonreía pícaramente, él había logrado retenerme sin querer huir más. Podía dejar a Terry en mi pasado, egoístamente había obtenido lo que había querido desde niña. Pero como mujer él ya no tenía lugar… siempre fue ajeno para mí… es como dice Elroy "Lo que es para ti, aunque te quites y lo que no es para ti, aunque te pongas en la fila"

**–Me harías inmensamente feliz** –Sus brazos descendieron hasta mi cintura y podía sentir sus dedos entrelazados detrás de mí **–¿Tengo alguna esperanza?**

Como respuesta me impulsé sobre las puntas de mis pies y lo besé **–Sí, sí Edgar, quiero que seas mi presente** –No quiero precipitarme por mencionar el futuro…

A la mañana siguiente le pedí que él se encargara de cualquier reunión con Albert White, lo que él decidiera al respecto de los volúmenes de la Edición "Candy" yo lo apoyaría. En la editorial trabajaríamos profesionalmente y dejaríamos nuestro romance fuera de cualquier decisión fuerte y lo que aconteciera entre nosotros no afectaría en nada nuestra relación laboral.

Por la tarde firmamos el contrato con Terry Backer, él determinó que nuestra historia será una serie juvenil, él será el productor y que "Candy" tendrá las exclusivas de los capítulos y ya no haríamos nada a través de mi FB sino tendríamos una página en la cual ambos seríamos administradores para las actualizaciones. Pidió que me encargara de los guiones

–**No soy guionista ¿No podrías encargarte de ello? No sé nada al respecto de lo que se necesita.**

Se portó frío y distante… muy profesional–**Podría ponerte asesores, tú eres quien mejor conoce la historia y lo que quieres que se conozca y lo que no.**

–**Puedo enviarte los capítulos y tú puedes encargarte de hacer los guiones…**

–En definitiva, no. Fue tu idea no la mía.

Sabía que no llegaríamos a ningún lado si entablábamos una discusión. Miré a Edgar –**¿Podrías encargarte de esa área? yo me encargaré de los volúmenes, aunque eso consiste en cambiar nuestros planes**–La mirada de Terry deambuló entre Edgar y yo.

–**Si lo prefieres entonces yo me encargaré de hacer los guiones **– Intervino Terrence.

–**Agradecemos tu disposición, Lady Magazine se encargará **–Edgar sonrió a Terrence y se portó muy profesional –**Contrataremos un guionista, eso es lo de menos, lo que me inquieta un poco es que trabajaremos a marchas muy forzadas para el primer volumen, y el primer capítulo de la serie tendrá que salir a la semana… ¿Podemos fijar de una vez la entrega de los guiones? ¿Les parecen bien los días 16 y 30 ó 31 de cada mes?**

Albert sugirió –**No tenemos a los protagonistas aún y la revista sale en un mes… no nos dará tiempo para contratar y montar la escena…**

**–Yo no puedo demorar mi producción**–Contesté. Aunque Albert y yo éramos primos en el ámbito laboral nos comportábamos fieros, no era la primera vez que yo trabajaba para él, de principio yo fui su asistente antes de culminar la universidad y mucho antes que él fuera el representante de Terrence –**Si yo trabajo a marchas forzadas para que esto esté para antes de diciembre ustedes tendrán que igualarlo.**

**–Tengo planes para las vacaciones de navidad** –Comentó Terrence, seguro eran motivos familiares.

**–Todos tenemos planes **–Contesté–**Nos quedan 40 días para sacar ambas producciones…**

–**No cuento con tu tiempo, es más, no es tan sencillo, yo había pensado en iniciar con la serie para año nuevo…**

–**No fue mi idea incluirte en la primera edición ni en ninguna otra, tu novia y tú fueron los que nos involucraron a nosotros y todo esto no tiene sentido por una maldita conversación en chat **–Me había cansado de su actitud, yo también tengo una vida… aunque reconozco que para mí el vivir es trabajar y trabajo para vivir. Edgar puso su mano en mi codo para intentar tranquilizarme, giré mi rostro y le hice una expresión de ¡¿Qué?! Ahora no por favor –**Está bien, **–Rodé mis ojos y exhalé el aire que retenía en mis pulmones–**Podría incluirlos en la publicidad y "próximamente" **–Todos sabíamos a lo que me refería con esa expresión. –**¿Algo más antes que culminemos con las firmas respectivas?**

–**No, nos ha quedado más que clara tu postura **–La mirada de Albert era dura–**Terry Backer production's se encargará de las regalías y tendrás tu comisión como Autora. Los derechos de la serie nos los cederás y…**

–**Te los regalo… es algo que no me interesa conservar y no me quiero ningún centavo de ello**–Me sentí enferma, Greg me había ultrajado y yo sentía prostituirme… Me levanté de mi lugar –**Todo asunto legal, comercial o de cualquier índole lo tratarán con Edgar, con permiso. **–Salí porque sentía que me faltaba el aire, Albert tenía razón no iba a poder con esto, una cosa era haberlo vivido y otra muy diferente plasmarlo en papel. Sin dudas, esto me llevaría no sólo a mis terapias psicológicas esto me llevaría a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Me recargué en el barandal del pasillo y me abracé con todas las fuerzas que pude sacar, a pesar del hermoso día soleado tenía las manos heladas y los pensamientos difusos. Si hubiera sabido que yo misma me entregaría a mi verdugo llamado "pasado" no hubiera sido tan estúpida y ponerme en charola de plata. Todos estos años había corrido lo más rápido que mi ser lo había permitido para alejarme y ahora me encontraba de frente y por voluntad propia.

No sabía ni por dónde podía iniciar, sabía lo que quería obtener: ayudar a personas con este mismo problema y los eventos postraumáticos, pero no de esta manera. Recordé cuando llevaba la mitad de mi tratamiento una sesión consistía en regresar al lugar y enfrentarlos, fui a casa por cuatro años seguidos pero nunca salí de mi habitación. Traté de hablar el tema con mis padres y ellos lo negaron todo, para ellos ese día sólo existía en mi cabeza, lo que ellos recordaban… dicho mejor lo que les convenía recordar, era que yo cedí a mis impulsos con uno de los amigos de mi hermano, y luego yo lo acusé injustamente manchando la reputación de dos buenas familias.

Fue en Elroy quien se enfrentó a mi padre antes que él firmara el perdón y disculpa para Greg en mi nombre, porque "convenientemente" yo era menor de edad.

–**William es tu hija y amaste a su madre, no puedes tratarla como a una cualquiera por una maldita reputación que tú mismo echaste al caño.**

–**Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó entre la madre de Candy y yo, si la amé o no ella se lo llevó a la tumba, Candy mató a su madre al nacer… **–Ahora resultaba que hasta asesina era.

–**No puedes odiar a tu hija, lleva tu sangre… si lo vemos fríamente ella no te pidió nacer ni que te involucraras son Adelle. No puedes tratar a tu hija con tanta frialdad…**

–**Es mejor que se case de una vez Elroy, mejor con la persona a la que ella se entregó… Si lo hizo debe ser porque lo quiere y tiene miedo de mi reacción, no haré nada en su contra pero que se case…**

–**Apoyaré a tu hija para que se emancipe de ti y la adoptaré como mía, yo le daré el amor que a ella le ha hecho falta todo este tiempo.**

Saqué el móvil, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inmersa en mis recuerdos ni cuánto más demorarían en la lectura de cada cláusula del contrato.

–**Marlene, ¿cómo estás? Es Candy…**–Llamé a mi psicóloga.

–**_Hola Candy, estoy por atender a un paciente… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?_**

–**Sí, ¿podrías recibirme la semana entrante?**

–**_Por supuesto, le diré a mi asistente que se ponga en contacto contigo._**

–**Muchas gracias. **

Al momento de finalizar la llamada todo mi cuerpo estaba frío y temblando. Agradecí tanto al cielo que la puerta donde estaban reunidos se abrió, yo no había tenido la fortaleza para ingresar de nuevo. El único que salió en ese momento fue Terrence y nuestras miradas inexpresivas se encontraron –**¿En verdad, Para ti solamente fue una maldita conversación en el chat? **–Se veía cansado.

Pasé mi lengua para humedecer mis labios y mi labio inferior quedó atrapado entre mis dientes, respiré profundo y lo abracé –**No. Tú significas todo en mi vida. Estoy malditamente confundida, cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento bien y feliz…**

–**Entonces dame esa oportunidad a mí. Yo también me siento completo cuando estoy contigo.**

**–No puedo, le he dado una oportunidad a Edgar…**

**–¿Es por siempre?**

–**No me lo pongas más difícil, Terry no debí buscarte, nunca debí ponerme en contacto contigo.**

–**Yo te agradezco que lo hayas hecho. Toma mi mano Candy y enfrentemos esto juntos.**

–**En tres días regresaré a Manhattan y nuestras vidas regresarán a la normalidad. Karen estará contigo y Edgar conmigo. No hay nosotros, nunca ha existido un nosotros. **

–**Candy, es verdad cuando te digo que te amo… no me rechaces por favor. Quiero hacer lo mismo que tú has hecho en todos estos años, alimentar este sentimiento puro y genuino, no te quiero perder, quiero amarte como mereces. Darte la seguridad y estabilidad, darte una familia, formar nuestra propia familia…**

Quiero darle a Terry la oportunidad que él me pide pero arriesgaría mucho y recién le he dado a Edgar una oportunidad. Me siento jodidamente estúpida, siento que tomé una decisión importante sin estar segura y tendré que pagar las consecuencias –**No sé qué hacer, estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso **–Sus brazos seguían alrededor de mi frío cuerpo.

–**Haremos lo siguiente, tú verás la forma de terminar lo que recién has iniciado con Edgar, no te presionaré y yo terminaré con Karen en el momento indicado que será lo más próximo e iniciaremos nuestra vida juntos…**

–**Se escucha muy bien y muy fácil, pero no es sencillo… ellos también tienen sentimientos. **

–**Entonces te esperaré… Tú me esperaste casi 15 años yo te esperaré… terminaré con Karen y me dedicaré a esperarte, solo no me saques de tu corazón.**

–**Eso significaría serle infiel a Edgar y él no se merece esto… él es sincero conmigo…**

–**Por favor, Candy… comprende que te amo y no me importa parecer un maldito infeliz egoísta por lo que te pido… Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, te metiste bajo mi piel y no te puedo sacar.**

Las malas decisiones se estaban haciendo presentes en este viaje y no comprendo por qué me dejé convencer –**Terry, yo me declaré una vez delante de ti cuando tenía 12 años y nunca me arrepentí y hoy casi tengo 27 años y tampoco me arrepentiré: Terrence Grandchester me gustas mucho y también te amo. **–Su sonrisa no la podré olvidar nunca, su reacción fue muy diferente después de 15 años.

–**Candice White, tú también me gustas mucho y también te amo. **–Todo el tiempo y el espacio se detuvo, sólo éramos nosotros dos, sin medir las consecuencias ni presentes ni futuras –**No cometeré el mismo error dos veces de dejarte ir **–Ambos tenemos un problema qué resolver "Karen y Edgar" pero "**Terry y Candy" se escucha y se escribe mejor.**

* * *

**BUENAS TARDES CHICAS, NO LES PUEDO REVELAR (A QUIENES ME LO HAN PREGUNTADO TANTO EN COMENTARIOS Y EN PM'S) QUIEN ES LA AUTORA... SÓLO PUEDO DECIRLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE LA VIDA REAL. LA PUBLICO CON EL PERMISO DEBIDO Y EL MAYOR RESPETO A USTEDES COMO LECTORAS.**

**NOS ENCANTAN SUS COMENTARIOS, NOS TOMAMOS EL TIEMPO DE LEERLOS AL MISMO TIEMPO.**

**SU AMIGA ABBY =) **


	8. NO TE ESCONDAS

**NO TE ESCONDAS**

* * *

Mantuve a Candy entre mis brazos deseando tener de nuevo 15 años y que todos los problemas desaparecieran, que todo el tiempo se detuviera y que el pasado jamás existiera. La besé estrechándola a mi cuerpo, queriéndola integrar a mi cuerpo, uniendo nuestros seres hasta formar uno solo.

Sé que tengo que hacer las cosas con calma, todo tengo que hacerlo con calma y hasta ahora las cosas no son nada fáciles. Después de ese beso y esa semana Candy no ha vuelto a contestarme ningún mensaje. Todos los días me conecto esperando que ella haga lo mismo. En su última publicación se despidió presentando a su amiga Ellie quien será oficialmente quien se hará cargo de administrar la página de FB que Candy tenía, en la página que abrimos para la serie presentó a una psicóloga que se llama Thelma y ella contestará todas las dudas, comentarios y consultas.

Edgar puntualmente se encarga de enviar los capítulos de la serie, han trabajado muy duro y sin parar, han adelantado tres… por nuestra parte nosotros hemos avanzado la filmación de uno. Albert y McBean propusieron que Karen y yo fuéramos los protagonistas y hemos realizado la grabación del capítulo en el cual ella se puso en contacto conmigo, la plática fue la misma sin omitir ningún detalle. No fue lo mismo… aunque eran los mismos párrafos no tenían el mismo sentimiento.

Albert le envió una invitación para que viniera al set para la segunda grabación… vino Edgar y una asistente que se llama Keyla. Le pregunté por Candy

**–¡Oh! ella está bien.** –Intenté sonreír, nos encontrábamos solos revisando algunas partes del guión, yo tenía deseos de saber de ella. **–No, no está bien Terrence, ella te extraña mucho y está sufriendo… ¿Sabes que ya no está con Edgar?** –Eso me alegró aunque pensé que probablemente su tristeza se debería a Edgar y no a mí.

**–¿Por qué no funcionó? Duraron muy poco.**

**–Ella va a matarme de todas maneras**–Respiró profundo **–Terminaron porque le ofrecieron a él un puesto superior al que tiene en Lady Magazine para año nuevo en Londres y él lo ha tomado. Candy le ofreció el doble para que se quedara pero él ya había firmado contrato. Lo hizo sin consultarle a ella…–**La expresión de Keyla habló por sí sola.

**–Eso es en dos semanas más o menos.**

**–Sí, ellos regresaron muy felices después de su viaje … emmm… él le propuso matrimonio y ella lo rechazó… –**Me sentí triste por Candy, aunque por mí me sentí contento. **– Pidió vacaciones y ha dejado todo listo para la serie, no volverá pronto.**

**–¿Sabes a dónde fue?**

**–Sí, pero no puedo decírtelo.**

**–Sólo quiero saber que ella está bien.**

**–Todos deseamos lo mismo. Más de uno nos hemos enterado de su pasado y la valoramos más. Comprendemos su deseo de salir adelante y extrañamos su sonrisa. Candy siempre ha tenido una palabra oportuna y consuelo para nosotras… **

**–Si tienes forma de comunicarte con ella te agradezco que le puedas decir que le extraño y que pienso en ella todos los días… **–Sin decirle más vi cómo ella tomó la tabla sujeta papeles y se dirigió hacia Edgar.

Me despedí de Edgar y él se portó tan profesional como la vez anterior, me imaginaba a Candy ofreciéndole la oportunidad de quedarse junto a ella y él rechazándola… otro imbécil que no la había valorado… que la dejaba ir…Dejar ir a una chica como Candy era una estupidez de la cual jamás te recuperas…

Karen se negó a pasar las vacaciones decembrinas y de año nuevo conmigo. No quería compartirme con mis hijos. Fui a Carolina del Norte a la que fue mi casa, me revolvía el estómago tan sólo de pensar en que vería a Eliza, pensar en mis pequeños me animaba a llamar a la puerta. No había logrado que ella me los entregara en un lugar público, decía que no eran compras a "contraentrega", esas que recoges delante de mucha gente para que no te defrauden, disfrutaría a mis hijos por dos semanas completas e iría a casa de mis padres a Nueva Jersey.

Le había comentado a Candy mis planes y ella no me había dicho lo que haría, mi vida era más estable y ella caminaba sin rumbo… su única ancla en esta vida era la entrega que tenía a su trabajo…

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando llegó un mensaje WS.

**–S****_olamente para comunicarme contigo y me siento estúpida por haberlo hecho :S … bueno lo hice para desearte que este día que vas por tus hijos seas feliz_**–Era ella de nuevo. Era muy oportuna al hacer las cosas.

**–Hola! ¿En dónde estás? Te he echado mucho de menos…**

**_–Yo también te he echado de menos =)_**

–**Estoy a un paso de recoger a mis hijos, estaba por llamar a la puerta :)**

**_–Bien… suerte! No te entretengo más._**

**–Prométeme que no te perderás tanto tiempo y que continuaremos esta conversación…**

**_–Haré lo posible… pero no puedo prometerlo._**

**_–No me has contestado… ¿En dónde estás…?_**

**_–En tu corazón como tú en el mío ;) –_**Con ese mensaje me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar al demonio que era Eliza. Candy es fuerte, yo aprenderé de ella, si la quiero en mi vida necesito ser el doble de fuerte que ella.

La puerta se abrió y mis hijos descendieron por las escaleras gritando felices.

**–¡Papá!… mamá, papá ya llegó… **

Puse una rodilla en el suelo y abrí mis brazos para recibirlos, los dos se aferraron a mí con todas sus fuercitas que sus pequeños brazos les permitieron **–¿Están listos? Pasaremos un buen tiempo juntos.**

**–¿Por qué mamá no puede venir? Nos ha dicho que se quedará sola** –Andrea preguntó y para eso no tenía respuesta, porque la que podía dar no eran las palabras adecuadas para mi hija.

**–Sí Terrence, explícales a nuestros hijos por qué no podemos pasar una navidad como familia.** –Miré a Eliza parada al pie de la escalera.

**–Papá ¿Es verdad que te vas a casar con Karen, la que sale en la tele contigo?** –Sostuve la mirada a mi ex mujer… Candy había tenido razón, yo había amado a Eliza, por algo me había casado con ella y estaba arruinando la vida de mis hijos al ponerlos en medio de este campo minado de malos tratos.

–**Papá siempre va a estar en las vacaciones con ustedes y aún no piensa en casarse de nuevo –**Me levanté haciendo mi camino hacia en donde estaba Eliza de pie y la abracé, quise saber si ella era mi pasado podía sentir lo que sentí con Candy al ser yo el pasado "hermoso" como ella lo calificaba.

**–Eli ¿fuiste feliz conmigo? Me refiero a que ¿Si el tiempo que estuvimos juntos te hice feliz? –**Noté su incredulidad en su mirada, habíamos sido perros y gatos por bastante tiempo que nos habíamos desacostumbrado a un diálogo civilizado.

**–Terry –**Me sujetó con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y descansó su cabeza en mi pecho, pude percibir el aroma de su cabello **–Nos hemos hecho tanto daño, en especial yo te lo he hecho a ti y a nuestros hijos. –**En ese momento nuestros pequeños se unieron a nuestro abrazo como si fuéramos una familia feliz. **–Me encantaría que nos diéramos una oportunidad para rehacer nuestro matrimonio, pero ambos tenemos a alguien más con nosotros. **

Sostuve por un tiempo prolongado a mi ex esposa en mis brazos y la sentí llorar. **–Está bien Eli, ya no somos los chicos de hace casi 10 años, podemos mostrar nuestra madurez evitando al máximo pelear, sobre todo delante de nuestros hijos. Ellos siempre nos unirán. **

**–Lo sé, mirarlo es mirarte a ti, los dos tienen mucho parecido contigo.**

**–También tienen de ti. **

**–¿Te quedarás a cenar?**

**–No, solamente vengo por los niños, ya tengo los pases para abordar el avión. ¿Tienes planes?**

**–Sí, no puedo cambiar mis planes ahora, George me espera… aunque me hubiera gustado estar de nuevo contigo.**

Sonreí de nuevo a mi ex mujer, tenía que dejar en paz a mi pasado para ayudar a la mujer que amo a que su pasado la dejara en paz.

**–Me da gusto que estés bien… ¿Podemos prometer que no dañaremos más a nuestros hijos con nuestra separación?**

**–Mejor que eso… Terry he pensado en dejarte la custodia de los niños, George me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él a Canadá y comencemos una vida juntos. Él aprecia a los niños y yo los amo… pero no quiero que ellos vivan más tiempo lejos de ti.**

Era la noticia que tanto había esperado, era el deseo más profundo de mí ser: tener a mis hijos, todo lo demás pasaría a un segundo plano en mi vida. Estoy seguro que cuando Karen los conozca mejor se enamorará de ellos, puedo comprender su "rechazo" y ha sido más porque Eli y yo estuvimos en guerras sin cuartel y yo hablaba más por dolor de mi relación rota que la felicidad que me daría tenerlos conmigo. **–¿Estás segura?**

**–Sí, contigo estarán mejor que conmigo.**

**–Te lo agradezco. No cambiarás de opinión, ¿verdad?**

**–No. Lo he pensado mucho, y gracias por este abrazo. –**Se separó de mí y ayudó a nuestros hijos con su equipaje.

Volamos rumbo a Nueva Jersey, Candy vivía en Manhattan en Nueva York, relativamente muy cerca de donde yo estaría.

Yo amo a Candy, tengo una relación con Karen y estaré unido de por vida por mis hijos a Eliza, soy un desastre como hombre. No sé por dónde buscarla y si la encuentro ella quiera algo conmigo. También ha sido muy determinante cuando dijo que ella había renunciado a un hijo y yo tenía dos. Yo no puedo imponer ninguna carga en ella, bastante tiene con sus propios demonios. Por otro lado ella está libre, Edgar ha elegido por su carrera profesional y dejarla sola… **–¡Dios mío! No sé qué hacer… **

**–Abuela! –**Mis hijos corrieron a los brazos de mi madre que nos fue a recoger al aeorpuerto **–Pasaremos las vacaciones contigo y con abuelo.**

Mi madre los llenó de besos **–Pondremos el árbol en cuanto lleguemos a casa, a su padre le encantaba hacerlo –**Mi madre me guiñó un ojo, sí lo hacía en compañía de mis hermanos y siempre nos peleábamos por poner el ángel o la estrella en la cima.

Llegué a casa de mis padres y la nostalgia del pasado llegó a mi vida, nunca me imaginé que volvería a abrazar a Eli y platicaríamos sin gritos y ofensas. Mis ojos recorrieron la calle larga

**–Ahora vengo mamá, niños pórtense bien…**

**–¿A dónde vas?**

**–Quiero ver a algunos viejos amigos… ¿sabes si los White aún viven en donde mismo? **

**–¡Ah! Cristina y William se mudaron el año pasado, en la casa vive tu amigo de la infancia Tom. **

**–Iré a saludarlo…**

**–¿Quieres llevarte el carro?**

**–No, gracias mamá, caminaré y recordaré viejos tiempos.**

Llamé a la puerta de la casa en la que Candy vivió y que yo jamás vi, o si lo había hecho no había reparado en su presencia. Tom salió casi inmediatamente.

**–¿Terrence? ¡Terrence! ¡Hey Anthonie! Terrence está aquí… pasa no te quedes en la puerta.**

Me dio gusto que me recibieran con tanta alegría e ingresé a la sala de estar, la casa estaba remodelada muy al gusto de Tom.

De la cocina salió un chico con un físico muy atlético que me pareció familiar **–Terry ¿Recuerdas a Greg? –**Mi sangre se congeló, Tom y Greg eran amigos, ese cerdo mal nacido le había hecho tanto daño a la mujer que amo, a la mujer que siempre estuvo enamorada de mí y que había volteado mi mundo en los últimos meses. Ninguno de mis tres amigos era casado, aunque Anthonie vivía en unión libre con su novia.

**–Sí, últimamente he recordado muchas cosas de cuando éramos adolescentes. Alguien muy especial se ha encargado de hacerlos recordar a cada uno de ustedes. Mi visita aquí tiene mucho que ver con ello.**

**–Cuéntanos –**Tomamos asiento y Greg depositó en la mesita del centro una charola con botanas y bebidas. **–Mucho éxito ¡Eh! Me he preguntado cómo se te ocurrió el tema de tu nueva serie–**Preguntó Anthonie. **–Mi novia está encantada con la trama. Hemos visto el inicio dos veces, una en la tele y la otra en la página oficial.**

**–Emm.. tenemos un grupo profesional detrás de todo esto… la idea original no fue mía… –**Por nada sacaré el nombre de Candy delante de ellos.

**–Los temas femeninos son muy buen mercado –**Comentó Tom

**–No se trata solamente de eso –**Argumenté **–Es un tema muy delicado y esperamos ser útiles a las muchas víctimas que se han puesto en contacto con nosotros.**

**–¿Cuál tema? ¿A qué te estás dedicando ahora Grandchester?**

Greg no sabía o mostró no saber nada acerca de lo que se comentaba de manera muy recurrente en los medios.

**–La violación y sus efectos postraumáticos –**Contesté mirando el contenido de mi vaso.

**–Ah! Eso debe ser muy… difícil de superar… –**Contestó… mis puños querían estrellarse en su maldito rostro. El relato de Candy de aquella noche en mi casa se hacía presente cada vez más frecuente.

**–Ya lo creo, aunque también me gustaría conocer la versión del "abusador". No soy psicólogo ni patólogo pero creo que también ellos necesitan ayuda.**

Vi a Tom ponerse de pie y recargarse en una repisa **–Una de mis hermanas sufrió una violación de niña –**Los tres lo miramos en silencio… yo supliqué en silencio para que no revelara el nombre. **– Nuestra familia nunca fue el "hogar feliz" que aparentábamos ser, pero de todos ella sufrió más. Dejó de venir hace cuatro años a casa. **

**–¿Quién fue? –**Preguntó Anthonie **–Tus hermanas viven aquí en N.J.**

**–Tengo tres hermanas y no dos como siempre pensó la mayoría de nuestros conocidos.**

**–Bien, eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora, trabajando en ese proyecto con ayuda de todo mi staf y de Lady Magazine –**Mayor estupidez de mi parte, pensé que con eso cambiaría de tema.

**–Mi hermana Candice trabaja ahí –**Dijo Tom mirándome **–Terry ¿dime que no es la historia de ella, o sí?**

**–No, por supuesto que no. Al igual que Anthonie yo sabía que tienes dos hermanas. **

Greg se excusó nerviosamente y después de una hora más Anthonie hizo su camino a casa. **–Creo que es tiempo que también me despida, mis hijos deben estar desesperados y mi madre más.**

**–Terry, explícame por favor… sé que mi primo Albert es tu representante ¿La idea es de él? –**Vi preocupación en su mirada.

**–No Tom, Albert tampoco ha tenido nada qué ver en esto.**

**–Mi madre siempre nos intentó mantener lejos de Candy porque no era su hija y mi padre quiso que la amáramos como lo hacíamos nosotros tres, Annie, Paty y yo. Fue difícil vivir en medio de una guerra entre nuestros progenitores–**Tal vez mis hijos se sentían así entre las discusiones con Eli y mías. **–Candy siempre se mantuvo en su habitación como lo hace ahora–**Candy estaba en Nueva Jersey **–Siempre viene solamente a encerrarse en su vieja habitación, es irónico, ahora nos llevamos mejor que cuando éramos niños.**

**–¿Puedo verla? – **Mi mayor desafío para conquistarla no era otro hombre ni otra mujer, era el reto que ella en medio de su vulnerabilidad me permitiera estar con ella. Los dos habíamos estado cerca de su agresor y no hicimos nada. ¿Quería saber cómo se encontraba? Sabía que había terminado con Edgar, sabía que estaba de vacaciones intentando huir de lo acontecido, pero se escondía o "camuflajeaba" enfrente de su mayor enemigo.

**–Aquella es su habitación, dudo que quiera abrirte. Me ha recibido dos veces desde que llegó, aunque hemos llorado mucho… no es por lo que acabo de mencionar sino porque nos hemos sincerado como hermanos.**

Subí las escalinatas lo más rápido que pude y llamé a su puerta…

* * *

**Linda tarde**

**Su amiga Abby**


	9. LIBRE

**LIBRE PARA AMAR**

* * *

La última vez que había estado en Nueva Jersey fue hace cuatro años y fue a petición de mis padres; tomaron la decisión de cambiar de residencia y querían saber si alguno de sus hijos deseábamos quedarnos con la casa.

Mis dos hermanas están casadas, tienen su propia familia y por ende sus propias mansiones. Paty está casada con un prestigioso arquitecto y Annie contrajo nupcias con un excelente inversionista. Tom está soltero aunque tiene una relación estable con una ex compañera de la universidad.

Durante años mi padre había acabado con los pocos recuerdos que puede dejar en su casa desde que salí de ella. Mi habitación solamente conservó una cama para cuando alguna vez quisiera volver.

Por mi tratamiento psicológico tenía que enfrentar mis temores para poder salir de mis traumas. Aún recuerdo la sesión cuando Marlene me pidió por primera vez regresar.

**–Candy, es necesario que te enfrentes al pasado, es muy difícil, pero si no lo haces es muy probable que no puedas sostener… ni siquiera intentar, tener una relación saludable y duradera.**

**–Créeme, lo he intentado, pero si Elroy no me acompaña, o Albert, no podré estar ni un minuto en Nueva Jersey. Cristina me rechaza cada que tiene oportunidad y mi padre siempre le da la razón poniéndose de su parte.**

**–Cuando estés en casa de nuevo procura mantener el control tal y como lo hemos practicado. Para que puedas avanzar en tu tratamiento tienes que "perdonar". El siguiente paso para tu restauración es practicar el perdón…**

**–Yo ya los perdoné… lo hice hace mucho tiempo atrás… pero no puedo olvidar…**

**–Hemos trabajado en ello Candy… recuerda que el perdón no consiste en olvidar, su efecto está en que no te haga más daño. Cada que recuerdes la agresión no tendrá el mismo efecto en ti.**

Después de esa sesión y hasta hace cuatro años visité la casa de mis padres… por mucho que lo intentara no podía salir de mi habitación; cuando tenía 12 años y me enteré que Cristina no era mi madre, al menos tuve la motivación de la escuela… ahora no tenía ninguna. La relación con mis hermanos era muy hostil y con mis padres no existía nada que me animara... ni siquiera respeto.

Mamá dijo que papá fue quien tomó la iniciativa de deshacerse de mis pocas pertenencias y papá dice que fue mamá… quien haya sido quiso borrar mi existencia. Me esforcé cada año para ir e intentar enfrentarme a mis fantasmas…

Cuando cumplí 22 años tomé la decisión de no regresar nunca… y mi estancia aquí puedo decir que no tiene nada qué ver con mi rehabilitación para sanar relaciones o trabajar en el perdón. Mi hermano Tom se puso en contacto conmigo casi al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice con Terrence, dos veces fue a Manhattan a visitarme y si soy sincera al principio no le creí ninguna de sus palabras… pero es mi hermano y ha dado el primer paso para acercarnos. Él es quien fue por mí para que viniera a casa.

Me ha sido un tanto difícil, porque siempre habrá un "algo" que me mantiene sujeta a la depresión… En esta ocasión es mi relación con Edgar. Después de los maravillosos tres días que le dediqué cuando estuvimos en los estudios de Hollywood, después que tomé la determinación de dejar a Terrence en el pasado hermoso al que pertenece, al regresar hicimos pública nuestra relación en Lady Magazine en donde está la mayoría de nuestras amistades… al poco tiempo él se presentó en mi oficina para compartirme el ofrecimiento laboral en Londres, me expuso lo que significaba para él, para nosotros, tal ascenso.

**–Linda, es lo mejor para nosotros… viviremos lejos de todo esto que te atormenta.**

**–Es que no entiendes… no me siento lista para una decisión "para toda la vida"** –Sostenía el anillo de compromiso que él me dio, no permití que lo pusiera en mi dedo corazón. –**Además siento que no estás proponiéndome matrimonio porque así lo desees, sino porque has firmado un contrato y tienes que cumplirlo.**

**–Candy, si no me quisiera casar no te lo propondría…**

**–Sabes bien que no es por amor… sino por presión… tú tienes que irte a Londres y no quieres que yo me quede… También yo tengo, tenemos, un compromiso con Terry Backer…. ¿Recuerdas?**

**–Es por él… ¿Cierto?... aún lo amas…–**No era necesario mencionar que nos referíamos a Terrence al expresar el pronombre "él".

**–Edgar… reconozco que él tienen un gran significado para mí, pero entre él y yo jamás ha existido una relación… él siempre ha sido ajeno para mí… tú eres mi presente… y también quiero esto que me ofreces pero comprende que ahora es muy pronto… También te he ofrecido el doble de lo que te pagarán… y lo has rechazado… puedo ofrecerte los mejores abogados para que no enfrentes ningún tipo de conflicto por incumplimiento de contrato… quédate Edgar** –Tomé su mano por encima de la mesa y él la retiró al sentir mi contacto.

**–No es así como quiero mi vida Candy, quiero ser el que cuide de ti, el que te provea, ser el responsable de nuestra familia… y eso me lo ofrecen en Londres… aquí tú estás por encima de mí… no tengo nada en contra de tu carrera y éxito… pero siempre viviré a tu sombra.** –Se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose hacia mí, tomó mi mano y cálidamente me impulsó hacia su pecho, me besó mientras yo luchaba por lo que pudiera ser la oportunidad de tener a mi lado a un ser excepcional como lo es Edgar. –**¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**

¿Me quiero casar?** –No, aún no… no es por ti… es porque no me siento lista…**–Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y me dejó sola en el restaurant… yo solamente lo vi partir...

No he llorado por Edgar, por la ruptura de nuestra corta relación, no sé por qué razón no lo he hecho… ¿Qué si me ha dolido? Sí, me duele porque perdí dos años de mi vida rechazándolo cuando pudieron ser dos años que me habrían dado la estabilidad emocional para decir con firmeza "Sí" ante la pregunta por la cual muchas mujeres suspiran.

Esa misma noche Tom se puso en contacto conmigo. Lo sentí como una respuesta a una plegaria muy interna de mi corazón, de esas que solamente expresas en la mente con el deseo que nadie la pueda escuchar para que no te saboteen la respuesta.

Keyla, quien estaba trabajando tiempo extra para ayudarme con la edición, me conectó con la llamada entrante **–Candy, tengo a tu hermano Thomas en el otro lado de la línea ¿estás disponible?**

**–¿Tom? Key… ¿Estás segura que se trata de mi hermano? Es muy raro porque nadie de mi familia se ha puesto en contacto conmigo desde hace cuatro años…. Enlázame la llamada….**

**–¿Candy?**

**–¿Sí?** –Podía escuchar en el silencio su temor a mi reacción…

**–¿Quieres venir a casa y pasar la navidad conmigo? Entenderé si te niegas…**

**–Tom… ¿Es una broma?**

**–No… no es ninguna broma… quiero decirte que lamento mucho nuestra mala relación… y que en mí tienes un hermano que te quiere y que fue siempre un cobarde… Candy… ¿podrías perdonarme porque nunca cuidé de ti?**

Dios mío, eso me hizo parpadear lento manteniendo la respiración entre cortada **–Tom… ¿A qué te refieres y por qué haces esto? ¿Necesitas algo?** –No quería ofenderlo pero quería estar segura que su intención era genuina.

**–Candy, no es ninguna broma… emm… ¿tienes tiempo para un café con tu hermano mayor? Sé que es imposible intentar borrar el pasado… no quiero que estés sola por más tiempo en el presente y estés lista para tu futuro.**

**–Tom… ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué nunca antes lo intentate? No sé si puedo confiar en ti, o en alguno de ustedes… aunque me gustaría…** –Siempre deseé formar parte de lo bien que mis medios hermanos se llevaban… ellos me ignoraban, yo los ignoraba y eso lo único que provocó fue una gran separación entre nosotros.

**–Candy, sabré respetar tu decisión… solamente quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido por lo mal que te traté y porque nunca estuve para ti como mi hermana menor.**

**–Tom** –Mi tono de voz se volvió melancólico y suspiré al terminar de decir su nombre **–¿Cuándo quieres tomar ese café?**

**–Hoy mismo, puedo verte en una hora ¿A dónde paso por ti?**

**–Trabajo en Lady Magazine** –Le di la dirección **–¿Quieres ir a un lugar público? o si lo prefieres podemos tomarlo en mi casa, bueno es un departamento…**

**–En tu casa estaría bien.**

Al culminar la llamada con mi hermano me dirigí a la oficina de mi jefe exponiéndole que necesitaba un tiempo para estar fuera, que me mantendría en contacto para el avance y revisión de las publicaciones…** –Candy ¿hija, hay algo que pueda negarte?**

**–No** –Sonreí al que por algunos años ha llenado el vacío al llamarme hija.

**–Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites… Candy …** –Me tomó de mis muñecas **–perdóname por exponerte con Edgar…**

Solamente negué con mi cabeza y sonreí con melancolía…estaba consciente que lo que tuviera que hablar con Tom en aproximadamente una hora me haría llorar por un largo tiempo. Dejé indicaciones y me retiré para esperar a mi hermano, antes había solicitado a un servicio de plataforma para que trasladaran mi auto a mi domicilio.

Al verlo llegar por mi corazón latió con mucha fuerza haciéndome sentir muy nerviosa, aparcó a unos metros de distancia, cuando descendió me abrazó, su boca susurró en mi oído **–Te quiero hermanita, te quiero.** –No mencionó "Candy" sino "hermanita" eso me daba un lugar en su familia.

Llegamos al departamento, hablamos primero de nuestros logros… de nuestros presentes…

**–Te traje algo** –Dijo extendiendo una pequeña cajita envuelta con motivos navideños…Lo miré sorprendida e incrédula…

**–¿No crees que aceptaré tu invitación para pasar navidad contigo?**

Sonrió… nuestras sonrisas son muy parecidas **–Ábrelo.**

**–Mmm, creo que esperaré hasta Navidad… como lo marca la tradición…**–Me moría por saber qué contenía el pequeño paquete…

**–Ábrelo… por favor…**

**–Ok** –Lo abrí y levanté mis ojos envueltos en una cascada de incontenibles lágrimas **–Tom**

**–Los conservé, cuando nuestros padres trataron de deshacerse de tus pertenencias. No sabía lo que habías sufrido… hasta ahora que me atreví a hojearlo… a leerlo…** –Lo que me "regaló" era un pequeño diario… las primeras páginas contenían parte de lo acontecido en los días fechados y parte de mis ilusiones… las últimas narraban el dolor de la incredulidad y el ultraje de Greg. **–Éste, estoy seguro que deseabas conservarlo** – Era uno de los muchos cuadernos llenos de corazones con el nombre de Terry, Terrence, TGB & Candy, Candice, CWA… **–¿Estabas enamorada de Terrence?**

Asentí como respuesta **–Tom**…** Tom** – Lloré y comencé mi relato… él lloró conmigo… me abrazó… dejó que lo golpeara para sacar tanto dolor… me hizo tanto bien…

**–Escuchamos algunos rumores al regresar al colegio, después las largas discusiones y ausencias de nuestros padres contigo, la intervención de Elroy… Candy… Greg es mi socio… y no estoy aquí por él… quiero saber por qué nunca procedió la demanda en contra de él…**

**–Nuestros padres le otorgaron el perdón… la ley lo ha juzgado y ha salido limpio… Tom** –Lo que iba a preguntarle era algo que había trabajado mucho en mis terapias** –¿Greg ha vuelto a agredir a alguna chica?**

**–No que yo sepa… Candy… como nunca se comprobó nada… es decir… como nunca se prosiguió en su caso… todos lo dimos como una calumnia en su contra… luego mamá dijo que Elroy te había llevado con ella porque no soportaba más que no fueras su hija… siento si te lastimo… si te ofendo…**

**–Está bien… necesito superarlo y tú estás aquí para esto…**

**–Hasta que remodelé la casa y saqué del ático algunas cajas que archivaban mis trabajos escolares… encontré tu diario y lo leí… pude sentir tu dolor en cada palabra… no sé cómo pude ser un imbécil contigo… me siento responsable por tu desgracia.** –Era la segunda persona que me decía lo mismo, el primero Terrence**…–Anthonie, Greg y yo somos socios y quiero disolver nuestra sociedad por respeto a ti… ¿Te sientes lista para que levantemos una demanda para resarcirte?**

**–Gracias Tom… pero tú no tienes que disolver tus negocios… y yo necesito dejar el pasado a donde pertenece, solamente así podré hacer una vida…** –Pensé en la propuesta de Edgar. **–Te repito, la ley lo ha juzgado**…

**–Pero él es culpable…**

**–Han pasado 12 años de eso y no quiero abrir de nuevo las heridas sino cerrarlas para siempre. Él tiene mi perdón y si no lo ha vuelto a hacer… creo que tiene su propia condena.**

Me sostuvo en sus brazos y amé por primera vez a mi hermano. Disfruté de su compañía. **–¿Quieres quedarte?**

**–Sí. Me hará bien saber que las zanjas entre tú y yo se cierran…**

**–¿Todavía está en pie tu invitación para celebrar la navidad en tu casa?**

**–Sí… me ayudarás a decorarla… Había pensado que solamente la pasáramos tú y yo juntos… ¿Quieres?**

**–Sí, cada año he pasado la navidad y año nuevo en un antro diferente.**

**–Pensé que ibas con Elroy y Albert**

**–No, les amo mucho pero quiero tener mi propia vida. Ellos están muy ligados a mi pasado y cada que los veo siento que quieren sobreprotegerme y eso no me hace mucho bien… Marlene, mi terapeuta, me ha dicho que debo enfrentarme cara a cara con lo que me lastima… y tú has aparecido como respuesta silenciosa a una plegaria, iré contigo y me tomaré de tu mano para que me ayudes…**

**–Lo haremos Candy….**

Con esa promesa he estado en casa de Tom por 15 días y solo he salido de mi vieja habitación en algunas ocasiones… pero no es por otra razón sino porque he dormido casi todo el día todos los días, tengo carta abierta para regresar cuando yo quiera a la Editorial… mientras trabaje y entregue con tiempo las responsabilidades que tengo y en eso se me va parte del tiempo que me queda.

Estuve a un paso de salir cuando escuché que Tom tenía visitas… él se ha portado con mucho recelo hacia Greg aunque las dos veces que he logrado coincidir con mi hermano le he pedido que no lo haga de esa forma, yo soy quien debo tomar el valor y enfrentar a Greg y saber por qué lo hizo… y a eso he venido.

Me encontraba trabajando el próximo capítulo en donde se abre el tiempo para introducir el pasado cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tenía todos los sentimientos muy expuestos pero no estaba llorando, era la primera vez que al contar mi historia no lloraba… Marlene… con quien platicaba por skipe me dijo que esto es como cuando Neil Armstrong dio el paso en la luna… así de grande es mi avance. Estar en casa, con el amor de mi hermano, contar con todo su apoyo de una manera incondicional me ha ayudado más que todos los años de terapia y mis propias fuerzas… siento que esta vez sí avanzaré y tal vez sí pueda enfrentar a Greg… y también caminar de nuevo por las calles de esta pequeña unidad residencial de Nueva Jersey sin miedo ni Vergüenza.

Me despedí de Marlene, bajé la tapa de la portátil y abrí la puerta…

**–Terrence** –Estaba parado fuera de mi habitación y vi a mi hermano sonreír al pie de las escalinatas

**–Candy** –Me abrazó y yo le correspondí…

**–Lo enfrentaremos juntos, superaremos juntos el pasado y formaremos juntos nuestro futuro…**

Por eso estoy aquí, mi hermano ha sido un gran apoyo al infundirme aliento y confianza… Terrence significa tanto para mí… sé que podré vencer por fin mis temores y podré tener una vida normal…libre para amar… libre para ser mujer….

* * *

**Buenas noches amigas... lamento mucho la demora**

**Besitos y abracitos**

**su amiga Abby :)**


	10. ARRIÉSGATE CONMIGO

**ARRIÉSGATE CONMIGO**

* * *

Vi a mis padres disfrutar a mis hijos; cuando llegué a casa papá sujetaba por los aires a Andrea y mamá hacía lo mismo con Andrew, las pequeñas manos de mis hijos sostenían la misma estrella y luchaban por mantener el equilibrio para ponerla en la punta del árbol. Había mucho desorden por todos lados… me recargué en el umbral de la puerta grabando la imagen en mi corazón. Me había casado feliz y lo único que había deseado era tener un hogar como el que yo tuve toda mi vida. De mis padres aprendí que los problemas se pueden superar sin importar su magnitud siempre y cuando los dos cónyuges así lo quisieran.

Durante mucho tiempo luché en contra de mis propios celos que me hacían descender hasta el mismo infierno, también me culpé por la conducta de Eli y por último dejé de luchar condenando a mis hijos a vivir en dos hogares durante los diferentes meses del año. Una vez Eli me había propuesto que cada quien se quedara con uno, no puedo imaginar la vida que pueden tener mis hijos si los separamos, para ellos ya es muy difícil ver a sus padres separados.

Al menos estaré por tres semanas aquí en casa de mis padres, estoy completamente seguro que a mis pequeños les hará muy bien tener una familia por unos días, también deseo con todo el corazón que Eli no cambie de opinión, según ella está estable con George y tiene sus propios planes en donde los gemelos no están contemplados pero no estoy completamente seguro que será tan fácil como ella lo quiere hacer ver. Un día me juró amor eterno y fidelidad ante el altar delante de nuestros padres y Dios como testigo y falló a su juramento… no creo que pueda estar estable con su actual novio.

Por aparte tengo otro problema qué resolver: Mi relación con Karen… ¡Candy has puesto mi mundo de cabeza!...Estoy seguro que Karen no va a querer renunciar tan fácil a nuestro noviazgo, sé que no quiere a mis bebés y albergaba la esperanza que vivieran para siempre con Eli, si le digo que no será así, que Eliza me dará la custodia se enfadará aunque no será suficiente para terminar. No le puedo decir que amo a otra mujer, que me enamoré de la noche a la mañana… ella no se merece esto… tampoco he sido honesto con ella… muchas veces le reclamé a Eliza que estuviera conmigo pensando en otro cabrón y yo estoy en la misma situación… las últimas veces estuve con Karen pensando en Candy… deseaba a Candy debajo de mí y no a Karen. Estoy completamente jodido…

**–¿En qué piensas hijo? –**Richard me rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndome hacia él **–Bienvenido a casa Terrence.**

**–Gracias papá… les ha quedado hermoso, -**Señalé el árbol de navidad - **recuerdo cuando hacían lo mismo cuando mis hermanos y yo éramos pequeños… ¿Ellos vendrán en esta navidad?**

**–Sí, todos teníamos muchos deseos de verte y disfrutar a tus hijos. Qué bueno que decidiste venir. Tómate este tiempo para descansar Terry, y no me refiero al trabajo… te ves preocupado, tu semblante refleja tu estado de ánimo.**

**–Solamente estoy cansando, unas horas de sueño me caerán bien.**

Mamá escuchó eso último y ofreció **–Tu habitación está lista para que descanses hijo, nos haremos cargo de cuidar de los gemelos… los llevaremos a cenar para que estés tranquilo.**

**–Gracias mamá… pero quiero ser responsable con mis hijos… quiero disfrutarlos y no me importa estar cansado, ha sido tanto el tiempo que no los he visto que deseo recuperar, de algún modo, los momentos que me he perdido.**

**–Tendrás más tiempo con ellos, anda… ve a descansar… le diré a Marie que te sirva la cena en cuanto te despiertes… tu padre y yo llevaremos a los niños a patinar, al cine y a cenar… mañana ya tendrás tiempo para disfrutarlos… ahora duerme hijo… lo necesitas. **

**–Gracias mamá –**Le di un beso en su frente y un fuerte abrazo.

En la comodidad de mi habitación llamé a Albert para saber si había algún pendiente… todo estaba marchando bien, considerando que llevaba dos días de ausencia de la oficina… lo inevitable era hablar con Karen y darle la noticia de mis hijos…

**–Hola Karen**

**_–Terry… ¿Qué tal todo bebé?_**

**–Bien, ya estamos en casa de mis padres… los niños han salido con ellos a divertirse y a cenar…**

**_–¿Te has quedado solito?_**

**–Sí… ¿Tú que tal te lo estás pasando nena?**

**_–Emm… bien… echándote de menos._**

**–Karen… hay algo que tengo que decirte y es importante, Eli me dará la custodia de mis hijos pasando el invierno, ella tiene planes de irse a Canadá con su novio…**

**_–Terry… hemos hablado muchas veces de esto… sé que los niños son importantes para ti porque son tus hijos… pero nuestra relación no será lo mismo. Siempre estarán antes que yo en todo y eso poco a poco irá arruinando nuestra relación… Bebé, tienes que hacer algo… Seguro que tus padres no se negarán a ayudarte…_**

**–Karen, bonita… **

**_–Terrence Grandchester… no… mi respuesta es no._**

**–Karen, yo amo a mis hijos, sabías que yo luchaba por tenerlos conmigo y ahora que Eli ha cedido no voy a desaprovechar… los tendré conmigo…**

**_–Terry, Navidad no es el mejor momento para terminar nuestra relación._**

**–Karen… no quiero que pienses que estoy usando a mis hijos de pretexto… **

**_–Terry es mejor que sepas por mí que tengo una relación con McBean, mi representante, desde hace seis meses_**** –**Maldita sea me sentí nuevamente como un jodido imbécil… ¿Qué no era bueno con las mujeres? Por qué diablos se refugiaban en otros brazos cuando estaban conmigo…

**–¿Pero qué diablos Karen? ¿Por qué no has sido sincera conmigo? - **Quise montarle una escena pero ella tomó el control del momento.

**_–_****–****_También me di cuenta que a ti te gusta tu "amiguita del chat" no soy tonta Terrence... No intentes negarlo, vi cómo la mirabas… y también me hiciste el amor pensando en ella… te escuché susurrar su nombre al culminar, aunque lo dijiste entre suspiros te escuché…_**

**–¿Por qué me pediste que hiciéramos público "****_nuestro noviazgo" _****si tú estabas con tu ****_"representante"? _**

**–****_Por el bien de nuestras carreras y no quiero que hagas ningún tipo de escándalo… seguiremos siendo "novios" ante la prensa… ten mucho cuidado Terrence para que no se den cuenta… Veremos en qué momento "terminaremos" pero por ahora no._**

Me sentí tan confundido… ¿El destino me estaba brindando una oportunidad?... No era así de fácil, Eliza y Karen no ceden tan fácil… ¿Qué están tramando?... Me da temor que las cosas se estén dando de forma tan fácil… tal vez sólo sea un espejismo y el sufrimiento venga después… Si es así no me importa, tomaré el riesgo y pagaré el precio… De Eli tengo a mis pequeños, sólo espero que no cambie de opinión y de Karen tengo de nuevo mi libertad… estoy enojado aún ¿Cómo fui tan imbécil de no darme cuenta que me estaba viendo la cara de… estúpido?

Cerré mis ojos y me perdí en la profundidad de mis pensamientos… de pronto todo comenzó a moverse de manera tan drástica **–¡Papá! ¡Papi! Despierta…. Mira lo que me compró mi abuelita… está lindo… ¡Papá! Abre tus ojos… –**Mis hijos brincaban y gritaban sobre mí…

**–¡Hey! Ya estoy despierto –**Tomé al primero que tuve a mi alcance y mis manos se centraron en sus pequeñas costillas haciéndole cosquillas logrando que se retorciera y llenara mi habitación con sus risas.

Bajamos a la sala de estar con mis padres **–¿Descansaste? –**Preguntó mamá.

**–Sí, hasta que estos demonios llegaron a perturbarme. –**Mencioné al momento que me sentaba y mis hijos se subían en mi regazo… no eran precisamente unos bebés pero yo los disfrutaba al máximo.

**–Papá conocimos a un amigo tuyo… se llama Tom, estaba con su novia…–**Comentó Andrew **–el abuelo dijo que hacías muchas travesuras con él…**

**–No era su novia –**Lo corrigió Andrea **–Dijo que es su hermana.**

**–Es muy bonita papá… tiene unos ojos muy bonitos… –**Mi hijo se sonrojó y yo miré a papá buscando una respuesta a lo que mis hijos me estaban contando.** –Me pasó su mano en mi cabeza y me hizo así –**Se levantó y sacudió su pequeña manito despeinando mis cabellos.

**–Vimos a Tom con su hermana Sandy –**Dijo papá **–No conocía a esa chica, nos causó mucha extrañeza porque solamente conocemos a Annie y a Paty, pensamos que era su novia y le gastamos bromas, es muy bonita…**

**–Abuelo, no se llama Sandy… se llama Candy–**Mi hijo de nuevo se sonrojó.

Reí al ver la expresión de mi pequeño, sin duda teníamos los mismos gustos… **–Se llama Candice, yo tampoco sabía de ella hasta hace unos meses. Ella no vivió mucho tiempo con sus padres, es prima de Albert White mi representante y ella creció con él como una hermana. –**No quise entrar en muchos detalles con ninguno de mis padres por respeto a Candy y por mí

**–Papá, Andrew le dijo a Candy que se casará con ella cuando sea grande–**¡Hey! Probablemente será tu mamá…

**–Por lo visto pasaron mucho tiempo con Tom y su hermana….**

**–Cenamos juntos –**Contestó mamá **–Candy jugó con los niños en los bolos y Andrew no se le despegó para nada –**Mamá estaba muy risueña y yo me arrepentí de haberme quedado en casa. **–Les mostró mucha simpatía y paciencia.**

**–¿Cenaste Terry? –**Preguntó papá

**–No, pero tampoco tengo apetito, gracias–**Me levanté y tomé a mis hijos de sus manos **–Despídanse de sus abuelos, es hora de una ducha y acostarse para descansar…**

**–No, papá, queremos jugar con el kinect… **

**–Mañana tendrán mucho tiempo para jugar, es hora de dormir, es tarde…**

**–Abue… dile que nos deje jugar…**

**–Si su padre dice que no, es mejor obedecer… descansen y mañana tendrán tiempo para jugar –**Mi madre me apoyó con la disciplina de mis hijos y se lo agradecí con un guiño.

Pasaban de las 10:00 p.m. cuando le mandé un WS a Candy

**–Gracias por lo que hiciste esta noche con mis hijos, me han contado… Andrew está fascinado contigo. Que tengas un buen descanso linda. –**No esperaba a que me contestara pero era lo que más deseaba… mi corazón lo deseaba.

**–****_Hola, salí con mi hermano y vimos a tus padres… son muy lindos tus hijos… _**

**–¿Estás por descansar?**

**_–Eh, no, estoy trabajando…_**

**–¿Te estoy interrumpiendo? **

**_–No, pero…_**

**–Pero…**

**_–Quiero verte de nuevo. Te echo de menos… Quizá mañana._**

**–¿Por qué no ahora? –**Yo también quiero verte cielo.

**_–¿Web Cam? O Skype…_**

**–En tu casa… ¿Puedo ir?**

**_–Es tarde…_**

**–También quiero verte de nuevo… pero si lo prefieres, será hasta mañana.**

**_–Está bien… pero… ¿podemos ir a algún otro lado?_**

**–A donde tú quieras.**

**_–Tengo muchas cosas qué platicar contigo… trabajo…ya sabes_**

**–Ja,Ja,Ja, graciosita… ¿Es por trabajo? ¿En verdad?**

**_–No, ... nosotros…_**

**–¡Nosotros! Eso se escucha… lee… bien…Candy paso por ti en 10 minutos.**

**_–Ok… le aviso a mi hermano. Te espero… _**

Aunque ya soy un adulto me sentí de nuevo un adolescente al ir a la recámara de mis padres para avisar que saldría y que llegaría tarde, pero antes de eso pasé a ver a mis hijos y arroparlos. Andrew quedó prendado de la belleza de Candy y a mi hija también le gustó… sólo espero que no tenga problemas con Candy porque no los conoció por mí…

Llegué y no supe si debía bajar y tocar la puerta… mandarle un WS… llamarle al móvil…sonar la bocina… Así que descendí del auto y me recargué en él pensando cómo hacerle, no fue necesario nada de eso, ella salió a los pocos minutos de que yo había aparcado.

**–¿A dónde iremos?**

**–Al mirador ¿Quieres?**

**–A cualquier lado, contigo estará bien–**Me sonrió.

Conduje muy emocionado… tenía que contarle lo de mis hijos y la custodia… lo que Karen…

**–...Eli, mi ex esposa me cederá la custodia de los niños en enero… estoy feliz.**

**–Y yo por ti… lo lograste.**

Tomé su mano y deposité un beso **–¿Qué piensas de eso?**

**–Pienso que es bueno… pero no es mi opinión la que debes buscar sino la de Karen. ¿Le has dicho?**

**–Sí, hace unas horas le comuniqué –**Ella desvió la mirada y noté su tristeza.

**–¿Qué te dijo?**

**–¿En verdad quieres saber?**

**–Sí es importante para ti… podré escucharlo…**

**–Me dijo… que ella… tiene una relación amorosa con McBean desde hace seis meses –**Mi comentario la sorprendió, abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada. **–Es decir, No hay más nosotros...**

**–¡Oh por Dios Terry! ¿Estás bien con esa noticia… ella y tú…**

**–Estoy más que bien… me siento libre… no tengo ningún compromiso más que laboral… esperaremos un tiempo para anunciar el rompimiento… ella así lo ha solicitado –**Hacía frío y mucho viento, me acerqué y la envolví en mis brazos y fui correspondido.

**–Tengo mucho miedo Terry, que nada pueda ser como los dos deseamos.**

**–Es natural tener miedo… pero no sabremos qué pasará si no nos arriesgamos… Candy… ¿quieres arriesgarte conmigo? ¿Quieres darme una oportunidad para hacerte feliz?**

**–¿Quieres una oportunidad? –**Creo que los dos sabíamos el significado de esa frase

**–Sí, quiero que me des una oportunidad para hacerte feliz.**

**–Hablé con Marlene porque no me siento lista para tus hijos… –**No serán obstáculo, son adorables… pero no puedo imponértelos…

**–¿Qué te recomendó?**

**–Me dijo que tal vez yo "cedí un hijo" pero la vida me está recompensando con dos, es decir, que puedo manejarlo… sin sentir culpa por el pasado.**

Me senté en el capó del auto de mamá posicionando a Candy entre mis muslos, la arropé con las solapas de mi abrigo sintiendo su calor, estuvimos mucho tiempo sin decir nada, simplemente abrazados... No puedo pensar en vivir con ella por ahora o proponerle a matrimonio... primero tengo qué aprender a vivir como padre soltero e integrar a Candy a mi pequeña familia.

Tengo que estar seguro que Karen y Eli no harán nada en contra de Candy una vez que se les pase el encanto de estar con otras personas... la que me preocupa más es Eliza, que llegue a cambiar de opinión o que me ponga alguna otra condición...

Pensé que el tiempo que había vivido con Eliza había sido el peor de mis infiernos... ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad nunca he sido verdaderamente feliz...

Antes que hiciéramos nuestro camino a casa nuestras miradas se dirigieron a un mismo lugar, una pareja estaba discutiendo... eran aproximadamente la 1:00 a.m. Candy sugirió que probablemente estaban ebrios... la mayoría de las parejas que estábamos en el mirador... estábamos tranquilas y amorosas... La muchacha que discutía logró zafar su agarre del tipo que intentaba controlarla y caminó en nuestra dirección, el chico echó a andar su auto y se fue mientras ella seguía caminando rápido y enfurecida...

Al pasar junto a nosotros creí que la conocía... ella creyó lo mismo **-¿Terrence? ¡Oh por Dios! no lo puedo creer, en verdad eres tú -**Ella ignoró por completo a Candy quien seguía en mis brazos.

Entrecerré mis ojos para observarla bien - **¿Susana?**

Candy intentó levantarse pero la sostuve fuerte entre mis brazos, quiero que ella se sienta segura de mí, que se arriesgue conmigo. Susana, Karen y Eliza no significan nada para mí...

* * *

**FELIZ DÍA**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**

**:)**


	11. feliz navidad

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

* * *

Conviví con los hijos de Terrence en compañía de sus padres… pasamos un agradable momento. Son hermosos y no sé si podré disfrutarlos de la misma manera si ellos se convierten en mi presente… estos pequeños serán el presente de cualquier mujer que se disponga a hacer su vida con Terry.

Fui con Terry al mirador, hablamos un poco de nosotros. Creo que la vida comienza a avanzar, que por fin ha pasado el socavón que me atoraba tiempo atrás…

En el mirador de la presa observamos a una pareja que discutía, cuando se separaron ella se encaminó hacia la estación del bus, para llegar allá tenía que pasar frente a nosotros, cuando lo hizo dio brinquitos de alegría, era Susana Marlow y reconocía a Terry, él también la reconoció a ella… Por Dios santo, ¿Quién no reconoce a Terrence? Es una figura pública…

Quise separarme para que él le saludara como correspondía pero él lo impidió, me sostuvo cerca de él.

**–¿Susana?**

**–Terrence, es de verdad para mí un placer volver a verte, ¿por qué no has contestado mis mensajes?**

**–Susy, porque tú estás casada.**

**–Y tú divorciado…**

**–Porque estoy con ella, te presento a mi novia. **

Su mirada barrió mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies ida y vuelta **– ¿Va en serio lo suyo? –**Preguntó con ironía

**–Muy en serio, nos casaremos muy pronto.**

**–Linda, no te fíes, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y entre Terrence y yo hubo mucho fuego…**

Rodé los ojos y encogí los hombros en muestra de indiferencia. **–No creo que Terry quiera algo contigo, de ser así ya te hubiera buscado… pero no lo hizo. **

Terry besó mi nuca **–Adió Susy, si no te importa estoy con mi novia… **

**–Te veo después Terry –**Se acercó e intentó depositarle un beso en su mejilla pero él esquivó su caricia.

**–Hasta nunca Susy… es en serio… dedícate a lo tuyo.**

Vimos cómo se retiró rumbo a la estación **–¿Qué fue eso? –**Dije con una sonrisa **–Eres un conquistador.**

**–No, ella no me interesa, la que me importa en verdad eres tú. –**Giró mi rostro y me dio un beso en los labios.

**–Creo que no tendrás mucha paz en este lugar con ella rondándote… **

**–Me meteré a la cama contigo y nunca me encontrará. **

Pensar en la intimidad con él no había pasado por mi cabeza, deseaba sus caricias y sus besos… pero ¿intimar? Tenía que mostrarme madura **–Espero satisfacerte en la cama cielo –**Dije arrepintiéndome de tocar un tema que no sabía si podía hablarlo o no con él.

**–Lo harás, estoy seguro, yo te ayudaré… Candy, no quiero que tengas más temor.**

Salimos un par de veces más y los días pasaron muy de prisa… Terry me pidió que pasáramos un fin de semana juntos… solos… inseguramente acepté.

**–El lugar es bellísimo. –**La hermosa suite que reservó está increíble, todo tiene un tema romántico y algunas cosas que él pidió para ambientar.

**–Qué bueno que te gustó, estaba inseguro que fuera de tu agrado.**

**–Ha sido mi sueño sentarme al calor del hogar envuelta en una frazada en compañía de alguien muy especial para mí. –**Dije al momento que me acercaba a la base de la chimenea eléctrica que daba calor a la sala de estar.

**–Haremos todo lo que tú desees amor.**

Nos metimos juntos a la tina que estaba en un lado de la suite, nos llenamos de besos y caricias… Sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, buscaron mi intimidad, me tomó las mías para pasarla por todo su cuerpo.

Salimos del agua dirigiéndonos hacia la ancha cama que nos invitaba a estar en ella y no precisamente para dormir…

Apagamos todas las luces porque así lo solicité… tenía que ir poco a poco. Terry conocía todo mi pasado y mis traumas pero me invitaba a que descubriéramos juntos el futuro. Se recostó de lado junto a mí, hasta ahora no podía estar con nadie sobre mí. Al calor de las caricias las posturas eróticas fueron cambiando y no sé en qué momento terminé debajo de él.

Terry estaba en lo suyo, brindándome placer y es comprensible que también quisiera disfrutar. Posicionó mis manos sobre mi cabeza y las sujetó ligeramente, su boca buscó mi cuello estaba tan apasionado, era la primera vez que estábamos juntos intentando hacer el amor, su pecho me aprisionó fuerte debajo de él y comenzó la pesadilla de nuevo… no lo podía detener, era Terrence, era lo bello de mi pasado… luché para no ponerme rígida debajo de él… me removí pero él creyó que estaba excitada… **–Sí nena, disfrútalo….**

Él estaba bien, era sano, normal… yo estaba mal. Tomó mi nuca con su mano y se dio cuenta de mi estado emocional.

Lo que amé es que no se detuvo, sino que cambió su postura sin mostrarme un ápice de lástima… **–Vamos bebé, tu eres una mujer y yo un hombre que nos amamos… yo te guiaré… Te amo Candy…**

Se puso sobre sus rodillas e irguió su espalada, me invitó a sentarme, su mano envolvió la mía alrededor de su miembro **–Siéntelo Candy, es muestra de mi deseo y amor. –**Nuestras manos subían y descendían sujetando su pene, entrecerró sus ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás.

Al paso de unos minutos de estarnos acariciando me recostó de nuevo besando mi cuello apasionadamente, mi cuerpo entero comenzaba a relajarse y a disfrutar de una nueva experiencia… se introdujo lentamente dándome la oportunidad de irme acostumbrando a él en mi interior. Mis paredes se contraían de placer y él gimió, sus manos recorrían mis senos erguidos por la sensación… me acariciaba… deshizo el moño con el cual había sujetado mi cabello **–Me gusta que lo lleves suelto –**Mis manos comenzaron a desinhibirse al recorrer su torso, me impulsé hasta poder besarlo. Disfruté tanto como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho.

Pasó su mano debajo de mis cadera y tiró de mi poniéndose de pie. Me ajustó para que él estuviera cómodo, sus manos sostenían mis nalgas y mis brazos despeinaban sus cabellos… nuestras bocas se encontraron muchas veces así como también recorrían cada parte desnuda de nuestros cuerpos que podíamos encontrar.

Estaba tan excitada cuando otro pensamiento se generó en mi traidora mente… Terry es tan apasionado, tan febril, tan sexual…así engendró a sus hijos en el vientre de Eliza? ¿Es esta forma como le daba placer a Karen algunos días atrás? Comencé a sentir repulsión y celos…**– ¡Basta Ya! –**Me grité en mis pensamientos… tengo que madurar, tengo que enfrentarme a mis miedos… tengo todo el derecho del mundo a disfrutarlo, a vivir sin temores, a ubicarme en el presente… **–Terry, quiero intentar… nuevamente estar bajo de ti.**

**–Princesa… ¿Estás segura?**

**–No, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero que me enseñes a disfrutar del placer que me ofreces… y después podré intentar hacer lo mismo… –**Marlene me había dicho que no todas las mujeres que habíamos pasado por un ultraje respondíamos de la misma manera en el acto sexual, yo había respondido con temor… pero que todos los miedos se pueden enfrentar y vencer.

Me recostó en la cama y besó todo mi cuerpo incluyendo mi parte íntima **–Quiero hacerte lo mismo –**Se arrodilló por encima de mí sosteniendo su peso en sus muñecas que extendió sobre la cabecera de la cama. Dios es tan exquisito…Probar su sabor… su éxtasis… su deseo.

Con la boca llena pregunté **–¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? Dime si te lastimo…**

**–Bebé, lo estás haciendo muy bien, que si sigues así podré correrme en cualquier momento.**

**–No, todavía no… tienes que regresar y correrte dentro de mí pero no en mi boca precisamente. –**Creo que lo estaba haciendo bien, estaba disfrutando… estaba viva… el pasado estaba llegando exactamente a donde pertenece en realidad: 12 años atrás.

Aunque Terry no comentó nada acerca de algún tipo de anticonceptivo, yo no me preocupaba porque llevo años tomando anticonceptivos como parte de mi terapia. Nuevamente se posicionó dentro de mí… se movió rítmicamente hasta hacerme sentir algo único, todo mi cuerpo se contrajo haciéndome olvidar, sentir, disfrutar… después de ello, Terry hizo lo mismo, lo sentí impulsarse más dentro de mí al tiempo que su calor invadía mi interior.

Se rodó sobre su espalda y su brazo se introdujo debajo de mi cabeza tirando de mí para reposar mi mejilla en su pecho, su brazo descendió a la altura de mi hombro. Besó mi frente y soltó un gran suspiro, que al principio no supe cómo interpretar: "_Frígida", _maldita palabra… Micke y Gene me la habían dicho en su momento cuando yo no supe responderles con placer… pensé que Terrence diría lo mismo…

**–Te amo Candy –**Mentalmente suplicaba por una calificación, que evaluara mi desempeño… seguía estando mal… pero… por primera vez había disfrutado un acto sexual tan sublime.

**–Yo también te amo Terry, te amo, te amo–**Apreté mis ojos y lo repetí como cinco veces más.

**–Lo he disfrutado tanto, me he entregado como nunca, me sentí de nuevo vivo… gracias por hacerme el amor Candy–**¿Yo le hice qué…? Espérame… yo sólo me entregué en tus brazos… tu Terrence Grandchester me hiciste el amor a mí.

**–Gracias a ti bebé, que me has guiado para dar este gran paso… lo he disfrutado… me ha gustado –**Mencioné esto último enterrando con mucha pena mi cara en su pecho.

**–¿Quieres repetirlo? –**Dijo riendo…

**–No te rías, no te burles…. **

**–Río de felicidad… Dios, creo que tendré que ir también con Marlene… –**Lo miré intentando enfadarme con él… pero no podía… no puedo…

**–¿Terapia de pareja? –**Intenté seguirle su broma.

Me envolvió en su cuerpo y comenzó a besar de nuevo, a excitarme de nuevo ¿Podría hacer de nuevo el amor en tan poco tiempo? Sí, si pude por lo menos otras dos veces más… era algo nuevo que estaba disfrutando. Lo estábamos disfrutando…

La cena de navidad estaba servida a la mesa, nuestros planes iniciales se mantuvieron firmes, solamente éramos Tom y yo. Él me había adelantado mi regalo de navidad y yo no le había dado nada.

**–Ten –**Extendí delante de él un enorme paquete **–es especialmente para ti.**

**–No debiste hermanita… pero… no, sí debiste… me encanta recibir obsequios –**Los dos reímos… Dios cómo amo a mi hermano. Espero… deseo que esto no termine y sea una realidad.

**–Ábrelo, te encantará.**

Vi su cara pasar por varios estados de ánimo de un segundo a otro… primero frunció el ceño mientras sacudía para intentar saber el contenido, luego levantó las cejas al rasgar como niño pequeño el papel y sacaba por una comisura la punta de su lengua, su sonrisa dividió su rostro al extenderse lo más que pudo y sus ojos brillaron al descubrir el contenido **–Candy… ¿cómo sabías? Es algo que he deseado siempre…–**Mi hermano desde pequeño ha coleccionado autos y había conseguido en la web una colección de clásicos _Scalextric_ con más de 40 años de historia… y otros más… valió la pena la fortuna que pagué por guardar en mi corazón todas sus expresiones … también mi cámara digital hizo lo suyo…

**–Bien, tengo uno para ti.**

**–Ya me lo habías dado.**

**–Estoy seguro que este te encantará.**

Extendió un folder con papeles dentro… **–Tom, no debiste….tú sí que no debiste…. **

**–Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti… no sé cómo corregir todo el daño que te causamos…**

**–Pero… ¿Qué harás?**

**–Tengo otros planes y muchos proyectos. –**El contenido era la disolución de su sociedad con Greg y Anthonie. Mi hermano se estaba haciendo a un lado de la empresa que había levantado en compañía de sus amigos antes de salir de la universidad.** –Él te hizo mucho daño y yo insisto en que reanudes la demanda… conozco a…**

**–Tom, no quiero… ya está en el pasado y no quiero hablar de ello.**

**–Candy, te sigue haciendo daño… y…**

**–Por favor… he logrado lo que nunca antes había hecho… he comenzado a amar… mi corazón y mis heridas están sanando… por favor… yo no quiero arruinarlo…**

**–¿Terrence tiene qué ver en este cambio?**

**–Sí –**Contesté llena de emoción mientras saboreaba en mi alma los momentos vividos días atrás.

**–Como no quiero arruinar tu felicidad con cosas tristes y pasadas… te invito a salir… vayamos a un antro.**

**–Un antro…**

**–Sí, baila con tu hermano y diviértete.**

**–¿Por qué mejor no llamas a tu novia?**

**–Y dejarte sola… nunca…**

**–Llamaré a Terrence…**

**–Siendo así… **

Tom llamó a su chica y yo hice lo mismo… bueno… había algo especial entre Terry y yo, sentíamos mucha emoción mandándonos mensajes… era divertido y nos mantenía a la espera de saber quién de los dos sería el primero en hacerlo. Lo que dolía era saber quién sería el último en no tener nada qué decir o dar las buenas noches…

**–Hola Amor ¿Qué tal tu navidad?**

**_–Quiero mi noche buena ;)_**

**–Prontito si t portas bien =) t la traerá pp Noel hahahaha**

**_–Veo que sts d buen humor preciosa…_**

**–Todo es tan diferente, estoy feliz…=D**

**_–Soy feliz cuando eres feliz ;)_**

**–Grax =D ¿Sts muy ocupado?**

**_–No, mis bbs se han dormido desde hace una hora y estaba charlando con mis padres y hermanos… xq?_**

**–Tom nos invita a un antro… te late?**

**_–En este momento?_**

**–Entiendo si no puedes…**

**_–No, preguntaba por si era otro día… sí si puedo. Quiero verte [=_**

**–Yo también… te echo tanto de menos..**

Para no romper con mis tradiciones, pasé la navidad en un antro… pero esta vez estaba con mi hermano y su novia Monique y con el amor de mi vida… Terrence.

Bailé tanto, no bebí mucho porque no era lo mío… Terry tampoco lo hizo. Tom y Monique se nos perdieron por un buen rato…

**–¿Qué pasará cuando terminen estos días?**

**–Nada, no pasará nada… te convenceré que vivas conmigo…**

**–No puedo, tengo muchos compromisos.**

**–Podemos vernos todos los fines de semana… ya sea que yo viaje o tú vengas a donde yo estoy.**

**–¿Vivirán los gemelos contigo? –**Lo vi temer y pensar su respuesta, así que corregí mi pregunta y añadí **–¿A lo que me refiero es que si los bebés se irán contigo al terminar las vacaciones? O ¿Sí los tendrá Eliza un tiempo más antes de firmar los papeles?**

**–Por un momento pensé que tendrías problemas con mis hijos…–**Vi tranquilidad en su mirada y también lo reflejó el tono de su voz.

**–No, los amo al igual que amo al padre… –**Lo besé… Terry me infundió valor y me sacó del infierno en el que había pasado muchos años… reconozco que me falta mucho camino que recorrer, me falta enfrentar a Greg… eso es algo a lo que también vine a Nueva Jersey. Tom insiste que sea delante de las autoridades. Ahora es hora que yo le dé a Terry el amor y la confianza qué el necesita… en verdad amo a los gemelos y ellos me han aceptado muy bien.

**–Gracias princesa, sí vivirán conmigo a partir de enero… mi abogado se está encargando de todo al igual que el abogado de Eli.**

Regresamos a la casa como a las 4:30 a.m. Tom llevó a Monique y Terry se quedó conmigo… Tuvo su noche buena.

**–Te quiero enseñar algo**

**–¿Hay algo que no me hayas enseñado?**

**–Hey! Todo lo relacionas con sexo… –**Reímos… yo también lo deseo.** –Lo que te enseñaré no podrás tenerlo… simplemente verlo y… tal vez tocarlo… pero no más…**

**–¿De qué se trata princesa? Muero de curiosidad…**

**–Dame un segundo… no te muevas ¡eh! –**Me levanté de la cama, pisando el suelo frío y sintiendo la ausencia del calor de mi amado. Me dirigí hasta una repisa en donde tenía un neceser y saqué un cuaderno… el que me había _regalado _mi hermano Tom.

**–¿Qué traes en las manos? –**Dijo porque las escondí tras mi espalda al encaminarme de nuevo a la cama.

**–Recórrete…. Hasta la pared… Quiero sentir tu calor… y has dejado este lado calentito –**Sonreí y él hizo un pequeño puchero al tiempo que se movía al lugar que yo había desocupado.

**–¿De qué se trata princesa?**

**–Cierra tantito los ojos… y dame una mano… la que quieras… pero primero prométeme que no te reirás de mí…**

**–Nunca me reiré de ti**

**–Promételo… si no, no hay sorpresa…**

**–Ok, Prometo que no me reiré…–**Cerró sus bellos ojos y extendió una mano en mi dirección.

**–Ábrelos. –**Vi su expresión incrédula, pero cambió por completo cuando abrió la potada y vio la primera hoja…

Sus ojos pasaron hoja por hoja y sonreía…**–Ven aquí princesa –**Posicioné mi cabeza en su pecho **–Eres maravillosa –**Regresó a la primera página **–Háblame de esto… quiero romper mi promesa y conservar este cuaderno.**

**-Consérvalo, es mi regalo para ti, lamento que no esté envuelto... feliz navidad amor!**

De nuevo abrí mi alma ante él y recordé muchas anécdotas tanto del colegio, de él, cuando lo veía, lo que sentía cuando lo escuchaba hablar, desde dónde lo veía cuando iba mi casa… tantas cosas que le recordé… nunca más mencioné lo que dolía… estaba sanando… Terry me estaba sanando el corazón herido.

* * *

Ya merito también muchas tendrán su feliz navidad y otras más su noche buena... jajajaja

Feliz tarde

su amiga Abby


	12. UNA DECISIÓN IMPORTANTE

**UNA DECISIÓN IMPORTANTE**

* * *

Me tomó de la mano mientras yo dudaba bajar de su auto.

No era lo mismo vernos en lugares públicos o en la casa de mi hermano, escribirnos mensajes o llamarnos por el móvil…que estar en casa de sus padres, por primera vez. Terrence había insistido tanto implícitamente con cada palabra, con cada acción, lo había mencionado con tanta ilusión: "**_El día que te lleve a la casa de mis padres"… "Cuando mis padres te conozcan"… "Mi familia estará feliz porque formes parte de ella"…_** Mi relación con los gemelos era buena, nos habíamos gustado tanto que de todo corazón puedo decir que los amo. Salimos dos veces como si fuéramos una familia unida y feliz. Caminábamos tomados de la mano, André buscaba la mía mientras Andy la de Terry, algunas veces los gemelos iban en medio de nosotros, otras a nuestros lados cuando Terry y yo caminábamos abrazados, y las menos iban por delante nuestro.

**–Ven, amor… todo estará bien. Todo saldrá bien. –**Mi cuerpo temblaba en el interior, no sé en realidad a qué se debían mis nervios… si era por conocer a la familia Grandchester Backer, conocidos en Nueva Jersey por la grandiosa fortuna que han amasado por generaciones o por ser los padres de alguien famoso y sencillo como Terrence… me imaginaba el dolor que podía causarles si mi relación con su hijo solamente duraría la bonita época navideña, la cual estaba por culminar.

**–¡Candy!, abue… Candy está aquí –**Noté la alegría en la hermosa carita de mi niño adorado **–Candy, viniste… ¿Te quedarás? –**Sus bracitos rodearon mi cintura y yo lo tomé para subirlo en mi regazo, aunque tienen 8 añitos son menuditos, ahora sus piernitas rodeaban mi cintura y mi brazo derecho sujetaba su espaldita.

**–Candy, ayudé a la abuela a hacer galletas con chispas de chocolate –**Andy tomó mi mano libre con sus dos manitos y levantó su carita risueña… los bebés de mi amado tienen la misma mirada, los mismos ojos…**–Tienes qué comer muchas, las hice para ti. **

Le sonreí a la preciosa niña que tiraba de mi brazo **–Lo haré cariño, todas las que más pueda. **

Terry puso su mano en mi espalda impulsándome a continuar con el camino hacia el interior de la casa de sus padres y colocó en su regazo a Andrea.

**–Bienvenida Candy –**la coincidencia de haber estado con ellos semana y media hacía menos tenso el momento. **–Ven con tu abuelo pequeño diablillo –**Richard retiró de mí a André y sentí el vacío en mis brazos, esa sensación de ausencia...

Sonreí con inseguridad. Toda mi vida he vivido con cautela para no exponer mis sentimientos, no me gusta que nadie me haga daño… eso lo único que ha dejado como resultado es que muchas veces estoy predispuesta a las acciones de las personas, pienso que sus intenciones son con la intensión de lastimarme. Sé que Richard pudo tomar de mí al pequeño para evitar que me canse, o por cortesía… pero aunque yo escuche las razones, cuando se cruza por mi mente es muy difícil que lo olvide.

**–Gracias. **

**–Toma asiento Candy, siéntete con la confianza… –**Richard sonrió **–Tengo dos varones Grandchester que hablan maravillas de ti. –**Terry se sentó junto a mí y depositó a Andy en mis piernas. André se bajó del regazo de Richard y se sentó en las piernas de su hermoso padre. Extendí mi mano y le acaricié la cabecita revolviendo sus cabellitos suaves, él tocó con su manito mi mejilla y le sonreí.

**–Candy, ¡qué bueno que ya llegaron!, comeremos en cuanto esté la mesa lista– **Argumentó Eleonor **–¿En dónde resides Candy?**

**–En N.Y., En Manhattan**

**–Muy cerca, pensé que vivías en Los Ángeles, cerca de Terrence… ¿Son pareja a distancia?**

**–Mamá, Candy es mi novia, aun no vivimos juntos– **Su brazo se posó detrás de mi espalda y me acercó a él, eso me dio valor y confianza.

**–Hemos acordado que nos veremos los fines de semana, o tal vez entre ella porque tenemos un contrato…**

**–Negocios y amor… no es buena combinación –**El comentario de Richard nos hizo mirarlo. **–Tengan cuidado con ello. –**Eso se clavó profundamente en mi corazón, era sabio, pero de nuevo sentí que no era con buena intensión.

**–Este sí es una buena combinación, papá, fue el que me acercó a Candy, que me hizo amar a esta mujer –**André subió sus rodillitas en mi muslo y se abrazó a mi cuello, como un pequeño changuito, se asió fuertemente que me hizo soltar la mano de Terrence para envolverlo en un abrazo.

**–Candy, sé que eres una mujer muy exitosa, y hablo como madre… mi hijo ha sufrido mucho…por favor… por favor tú no lo hagas sufrir, él te ama y los niños también–**Terrence se incomodó y miró fijamente a su madre.

**–No se preocupe, yo amo a su hijo y jamás le haré daño, hacérselo es como hacérmelo a mí misma.**

**–Gracias Candy, hacía tiempo que no veía a mi hijo así… ilusionado… contento… feliz**

**–Mamá, estoy presente–**Dijo Terry sonriente.

**–Candy, no pienses que estás en un juicio–**Richard sonrió **–te apreciamos hija, eres la mujercita que hace feliz a mi hijo, por lo tanto nosotros estamos felices. Bienvenida a la familia Grandchester. **

Terry sonrió **–Gracias papá, gracias mamá por aceptar a la mujer que amo, con la que soy feliz… familia quiero que sepan que amo a Candy y ella me ama. –**André separó su cabecita de mi hombro

**–¿Te casarás con mi papá? –**Elevé mi mirada buscando la de Terry quien se encontraba de pie, no tenía una respuesta a eso. No podía decir que sí, porque Terrence no me lo había propuesto, no podía decir que no, porque era algo que sí deseaba.

**–Claro que nos casaremos, hijo… Candy será mi esposa.**

**–No, yo la vi primero, en los bolos… ¿verdad abuelo? Yo se lo pedí… Candy… yo te dije que me casaré contigo cuando sea grande. –**Se bajó bruscamente y echó a correr llorando por las escalinatas.

André me había dicho que cuando él creciera se casaría conmigo, y las dos veces que salimos como _familia_ yo lo había consentido tanto… jamás pensé que alimentaba un pequeño sentimiento en su corazoncito.

**–Hijo, André… –**Terry corrió tras él dándole alcance a la mitad de su camino. Se bajó al nivel de la estatura del niño **–Hijo, es verdad, un día crecerás y tendrás una novia bonita como Candy, de tu edad… bebé, un día crecerás, ahora sólo eres mi pequeño hijo. Candy es… la mujer que amo, somos de la misma edad, cuando tú crezcas ella y yo seremos viejitos…**

**–Papá ¿y mamá?**

Luché por no salir corriendo ante mi falta de precaución para este momento, no sabía cómo ayudar a Terry en ese momento en el cual tendría que explicar que se casaría de nuevo, aunque esa no era la razón por la que me encontraba aquí **– Tu mamá siempre será tu mamá, Eliza y yo no volveremos a estar juntos, hijo, te amo y no quiero que sufras… hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo. Mami tiene a George y yo a Candy, ustedes vivirán conmigo.**

Andy agachó su cabecita y la recargó de nuevo en mi pecho **–Candy ¿Tú serás mi nueva mamá? –**la abracé y besé su cabecita, mi mano recorrió su bracito hasta llegar a su manito y enlazar sus deditos con los míos. **–Candy, tú me gustas como mamá.**

**–A mí no –**Gritó André. Richard y Eleonor se unieron en un abrazo y contemplaron la escena. Aun insegura le brindé la confianza a Andy y a Terrence. Me puse de pie y entregué a Andy en los brazos de sus abuelos. Caminé hacia André.

**–Ven pequeño –**Se resistió a mi abrazo subiendo dos escalinatas más, lo tomé de sus bracitos con firmeza y me acerqué a él, en cuanto lo tuve cerca no lo solté y me senté en un escalón tirando de él a mi regazo **–Bebé, yo no soy tu mamá, tu mami es Eliza y ella tiene un lugar aquí –**puse mi mano en su pechito**–en tu corazón y ese lugar nunca será para mí, pero aquí–**puse su manito en mi pecho**–hay un lugar para ti muy especial, como el hijo del hombre que amo. Andrew yo quiero mucho a tu papá… si te hace bien estar enfadado, enfádate… si quieres llorar, hazlo... Pero no olvides nunca que tu padre te ama y yo también. –**sus bracitos se encogieron en su regazo y se relajó entre mis brazos.

**–Candy ¿quieres ser mi mamá? –**preguntó quedito

**–¿Quieres que sea tu mamá?**

**–No sé.**

**–Bien, cuando lo sepas me lo dirás y yo también te lo diré… –**Lo recargué más en mi regazo.

Busqué con mi mirada la de mi amado y lo noté preocupado, recorrí mi mirada hasta llegar a Richard, Eleonor y Andy… Andy me sonrió y dijo **–Mamá. Candy es mi mamá– **Terrence seguía sobre su rodilla en el escalón con la cabeza inclinada y al escuchar a su hija me miró y sonrió.

Richard y Eleonor no mencionaron ninguna palabra y al escuchar lo que Andy dijo, Richard la depositó en el suelo y empujó suavemente su cabecita para que caminara hacia nosotros, ella lo comprendió bien porque corrió en nuestra dirección. **–Hijo, tienen mucho qué hablar como la familia que son, les esperaremos para comer. –**Richard nos sonrió, Terrence nos guió a su habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta tras nosotros, deposité a André en la cama. Terrence se sentó junto a él mientras yo permanecía de pie contemplando la escena… me dolía ver a Terry así… **–Hijo, eres muy pequeño pero me puedes entender. Tu mamá y yo nos lastimamos mucho durante mucho tiempo, las cosas dejaron de funcionar entre nosotros desde que ustedes eran unos bebés, eso me llevó a vivir lejos de ustedes. Eliza y yo peleábamos por cualquier cosa y yo no quería que ustedes crecieran en medio de gritos e insultos ¿Comprendes hijo?**

**–Sí papá. Mamá también nos dijo lo mismo cuando llevó a George a la casa. **

Andrea me abrazó como intentando refugiarse mientras escuchaba a su padre hablar con su hermano, la abracé y susurró en mi oído **–André sí te quiere, pero tiene miedo.**

**–¿De qué? –**Susurré en su oidito

**–De que no vivas con nosotros y papá.**

**–¡Ah!**

**–¿Vendrás a vivir con nosotros y con papá? **

**–Sí –**Le solté de inmediato sin meditar en las consecuencias.

**–¿Cuándo?**

**–Pronto–**Lo único que deseaba era terminar con la tensa situación que estaba viviendo.

**–¿Cuándo tengamos que volver a la escuela?**

**–Sí**

**–Te lo dije André, dijo que sí…**

Me tomó con la guardia baja cuando gritó **–Shh es una sorpresa –**¿Cómo decirle que no? Que tengo una vida y trabajo… sí amo a su padre, y está claro que ellos anhelan vivir como una familia

**–¿Sí, Candy?**

**–Sí, André –**Mis palabras me atraparon… no me siento lista y no sé cómo resulte esto, somos cuatro personas lastimadas por el destino, rotas por dentro, pero juntos formamos una bonita unidad.

**–¿De qué me perdí? –**Preguntó Terry

**–Candy se casará contigo papá, y será nuestra mamá, vendrá con nosotros a casa y nos llevará al colegio y también irá por nosotros … Candy yo te ayudaré a cocinar para papá –**Detente bebita, vas muy rápido… Andrea ya había resuelto el problema… ¿Esto es lo que quiero? ¿Dejar todo, mi carrera, mi éxito… para convertirme en esposa, en madre… de la noche a la mañana? Todos estamos tan necesitados de ser una familia. Richard lo mencionó acertadamente "…_Como la familia que son"_

**–Andy, eso es hermoso, pero Candy tiene qué regresar al trabajo…–**La mirada de mi amado destellaba tristeza… ¡Qué mierda! Yo lo he amado por 15 años. Después de esta semana y media que lo he tenido para mí, ¿Por qué no desearlo para siempre?

Él ha limpiado las sucias caricias de Greg de mi cuerpo y mente, ha borrado la palabra "_frígida" _ de Micke y Gene… Yo le haré olvidar su pasado con Eliza, sus caricias, aunque de ese amor nacieron nuestros bebés… sí… nuestros hermosos hijos…

**–Renunciaré…**

**–Candy… eso… eso significa…**

**–No sé qué signifique pero lo haré… no estoy tampoco segura… pero quiero…**

**–Candy, cásate conmigo –**Me interrumpió.

Terry es el hombre que he amado desde niña y lo amo ahora que soy mujer.

**–Candy, será nuestra mamá –**Andy abrió la puerta y salió gritando **–Abuelita, Candy, será mi mamá, se casará con mi papi…**

André me abrazó** –Te quiero Candy… –**No sé si es lo mejor o no, no sé si nos casaremos… pero estoy aceptando un compromiso que será para toda la vida. Elevé a mi niño precioso y le dije que yo también lo amaba.

Terry se unió a nuestro abrazó y bajó a su hijo, tomó mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, tenía la palma caliente pero las puntas de los dedos estaban heladas y húmedas, con el tiempo he aprendido que es la forma en la que su cuerpo refleja su nerviosismo. **–Vamos a darle la buena a mis padres.**

André siguió los pasos de Andy y yo detuve el camino de Terry **–Es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio, hemos salido tan sólo unos cuántos días.**

**–Pero nos conocemos de toda la vida –**No me recordabas meses atrás** –Y te amo.**

**–Terry, tengo miedo… miedo a que esté respondiendo por emoción ante la necesidad y esto no sea sólido.**

**–Candy, ¿Me amas?**

**–Sí, nunca lo dudes.**

**–Yo también te amo, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y formar conmigo una familia?**

Levanté la parte baja de mi blusa y bajé con el dedo pulgar un poco el broche de mi vaquero **–Esto es una cicatriz de algo que no sé si algún día podré pasar de nuevo –**Le enseñé la cicatriz de la cesárea que Elroy pidió cuando el momento del alumbramiento estaba por llegar, me cuidó tanto que mi vientre no presentaba estrías, agradezco por ello, pero sí tenía la horrible cicatriz de por vida. **–No sé si pueda embarazarme de nuevo… sólo quiero un paso a la vez y ahora siento que me he echado a correr.**

Su dedo pasó por lo largo de la cicatriz horizontal en mi bajo vientre **–La noté desde el primer día que estuvimos juntos, nena, te amo tanto que sé que saldremos adelante también con este tema.**

Escuchar esa afirmación me dio el valor que necesitaba**–Sí Terrence, sí quiero casarme contigo–**Era lo que en verdad quería, ser parte de él y que él fuera parte de mí.

Selló el compromiso con un beso en mis labios **–Lo haremos oficial hoy por la noche.**

**–Creo que los niños se te han adelantado. –**Sonreí.

Nos unimos a su familia en el comedor, también estaban dos de sus hermanas en compañía de sus esposos, Alexandra con Israel y Karina con Saúl, éstos últimos junto con Israel fueron muy amables conmigo, todo lo contrario de Alexa… **–Candy, ¿es verdad lo que se rumoró de Greg? –**Me removí incómoda en mi silla y busqué con la mirada a Terrence.

**–Alexa… por favor…–**Terry fue tajante.

**–¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo saber? Si va a formar parte de esta familia, que sea sin secretos..**

**–No te tendremos que informar de todo…**

Era momento de que el pasado dejara de incomodarme, de lastimar, no era algo que debería ir pregonando pero tampoco podía sentirme mal cuando se colara al tema**–Está bien amor, puedo con esto –**Apreté la mano de mi prometido **–Todo depende de qué es lo que escuchaste…**

**–Que emm… ya sabes… y que fuiste tú…**

**–No, no sé… y qué fui yo qué…**

Miró incómoda a su esposo quien negó con la cabeza, Richard y Eleonor intentaron callarla pero Alexa era muy necia. **–El tema: ****_Violación _****–**Sus ojos se clavaron en mis pupilas

**–Sí, sí es verdad… y estoy intentando superarlo. **

**–¿Con mi hermano? ¿Qué te puede ofrecer un divorciado? Él está igual o más roto que tú, mira tiene dos** hijos…- señaló con su cubierto a los gemelos.

**–¡Basta! Alexa… –**Gritó Eleonor y los niños se asustaron. Tomé a André y Terry a Andrea, ambos los sentamos en nuestros regazos.

**–Está bien Eleonor, creo que es algo que ustedes deben saber y lo sabrán por mí para evitar estos temas a la mesa… Lo que mencionas Alexa pasó hace 12 años…. Y hoy estoy con la frente en alto… no más vivir en el pasado… –**Miré a Alexa**–Esa es mi historia y la de tu hermano también la sé, él ha sido sincero conmigo desde el principio –**Los niños dormían en nuestros brazos, Eleonor tenía lágrimas en los ojos, obviamente omití muchos detalles pero no la verdad. **–Si tu hermano me ama y yo lo amo, no necesitamos la aprobación de nadie para la decisión que hemos tomado, somos adultos y sabemos decidir por nosotros mismos, lo expreso con mucho respeto hacia Eleonor y Richard. **

**–Al contrario, hija, eres muy valiente y gracias por amar a nuestro hijo… ambos han sufrido mucho y se merecen ser felices. Los niños también merecen ser felices y crecer en un hogar… es muy noble de tu parte que renuncies a todo por mi ellos, a tu carrera, tu éxito, tu residencia…. Todo. –**Richard se levantó y golpeó el hombro de Terry con suaves palmadas.** –Cada familia es un misterio y la nuestra también tiene sus secretos… ya que formas parte de ésta porque has aceptado ser la esposa de Terry es necesario que sepas que cuatro de nuestros seis hijos son adoptados: Alexa, Joseph, Karina, Judith, cuando Eleonor y yo nos casamos no podíamos concebir, pasó mucho tiempo para que eso pasara; Terrence llegó como un milagro a nuestra vida cuando menos lo esperábamos al igual que Esther, la más pequeña de los Grandchester. Nunca hemos hecho distinción entre ninguno de ellos y no la haremos contigo.**

**–Es muy doloroso todo lo que has vivido, Candy, pero has sido fuerte y has deseado vivir, ahora la vida ha comenzado a sonreírte en el lado del amor, sabemos que Terry te hará feliz, lo conozco porque es mi hijo, yo lo vi formarse e ir forjando cada día su carácter, sé que serán felices –**Terry sujetaba mi mano con fuerza para infundirme valor.

**–Candy, nuestro deseo es que te sientas bienvenida en nuestra familia, perdona las palabras de mi hermana Alexa, –**Mencionó Karina **– creo que no fue su intención hacerte sentir mal o incómoda…**

**–No hables por mí Kari, sé exactamente lo que dije y sí es lo que quise decir… Eliza es la madre de mis sobrinos y yo nunca estuve de acuerdo que se divorciaran…seguro que para ti Candy es muy cómodo dejar ****_tu carrera y éxito_**** y ****_sacrificarte_**** para estar con mi hermano, ¿quién no lo haría? Se trata de Terry Backer…**

**–Te equivocas Alexa, he forjado mi propio futuro y gozo de una estabilidad económica bastante envidiable, y si sacrifico, como tú lo mencionas, es una decisión mía y no hay ningún interés económico detrás de ello.**

**–No me convences, no te creo…. ¿cuánto llevan de relación? Déjame ver... mmm Nada, entonces…. Es mero interés de tu parte.**

**–Alexa, no te permito que le faltes al respeto a mi prometida, Candy y yo nos casaremos, Eliza es pasado… **

**–Si en verdad te interesan tus hijos deberías pensar primero en ellos que en ti, si las cosas entre ustedes no funcionan ellos sufrirán… no seas egoísta al pensar solamente en ti.**

**–No me harás cambiar de opinión… te agradezco hermana que te preocupes por mis hijos y por mí, pero amo a Candy y nos casaremos pronto y antes que pienses que ella espera un hijo mío y por eso nuestra premura, te desmiento de una vez, aunque admito que si eso pasa seré un afortunado padre de un tercer hijo.**

Alexandra se retiró del comedor enojada contra mí, Richard y su familia me dieron la bienvenida suplicándome que lo que pasó no afectara mi decisión. Es verdad, es muy pronto para que tomara esta decisión aunque nada me obliga yo lo deseo, Terry lo desea, los gemelos también… aunque no quiero una boda religiosa sí quiero la del civil, Eleonor insistió que no podíamos dejar pasar la ocasión, que merecíamos ser felices y que no dejáramos que los prejuicios influyeran.

Yo no cuento con la ayuda de mi madre y hermanas para este momento, Eleonor y Kari se ofrecieron a ayudarme. Terry habló con Tom por la noche y le dijo que quería su aprobación para llevarme al altar… mi hermano se puso contento y me pidió el honor de entregarme, de nueva cuenta dije que quería algo sencillo y él se opuso, dijo que yo merecía la boda que describía en mi diario y esa boda sería la que él me regalaría.

* * *

**BONITA NOCHE AMIGAS... ANDO ENFERMA =( DESDE DÍAS PASADOS NO ME HE SENTIDO NADA BIEN... ESAS MALDITAS ENFERMEDADES FEMENINAS... ANTES QUE PIENSEN MAL ES COLITIS JAJAJAJA**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	13. eres mía

**ERES MÍA**

* * *

Los climas fríos y grises generan mucha nostalgia en mí, me deprimen, me hacen sentir cansado hasta de vivir y luchar… pero este invierno es diferente a todos los pasados, mi vida ha dado un giro de 360°, nunca me imaginé que una niña a la que ignoré por _amar _ a una chica muy atractiva como lo es Susy ahora sea la que llena mi vida de luz… me encantan sus ojos, cuando su mirada llena de amor se posa en mi ser.

Candy ha llegado a mi vida para quedarse, estoy emocionado por haberla comprometido delante de mi familia y mi mejor amigo Thomas.

Después de revisar mi agenda la única fecha libre para los próximos días es el sábado 16 de febrero; así que esa fecha la hemos asignado para nuestro enlace nupcial, si por mí fuera me la llevo a vivir conmigo de una vez, pero ella merece cumplir la ilusión como mujer, es por esa razón que la llevaré hasta el altar.

Mi madre está muy emocionada, ella aprecia de corazón a Tom y ahora a Candy, se llevan muy bien, me acompaña a casa casi todas las tardes para pasar tiempo con mis hijos y mis padres, por las noches pasamos nuestro tiempo juntos, para ella he sido novio y no un hombre divorciado como lo expresó mi hermana Alexa, caminamos, nos besamos, jugamos, reímos, vamos al cine, a cenar, y más cosas… Le he aclarado, y no porque ella me haya pedido alguna explicación, que no estoy buscando una madre sustituta para mis hijos, quiero compartir mi vida con ella y ser su esposo.

Ella por su parte ha llamado a su jefe para darle a conocer su decisión, no fue fácil pero estuve junto a ella para apoyarla, trabajará hasta la primer semana de febrero para capacitar a la persona que ocupará su lugar y el único contrato que tendrá hasta que termine el proyecto es el que firmamos con Albert y el representante de Karen.

Hoy en particular es un día muy difícil, ella no quiere dejar Nueva Jersey sin enfrentar a Greg, le he rogado que no lo haga, que no se lastime más, o que lo haga delante de una persona de autoridad, ella se ha aferrado a mirarlo a la cara y hacerle saber que no la derrotó. Marlene ha hablado con ella para decirle que no es necesario, que eso puede afectar todo lo que ella ha avanzado… tengo miedo de que recaiga en una depresión mayor de cuando era pequeña y más porque yo viajo mañana para Carolina por los documentos de mis hijos, veré a Eli y firmaremos la custodia.

Mis planes era pasar el año nuevo en compañía con mi prometida pero debido a la urgencia de mi abogado y de Eli para finiquitar cualquier asunto antes de salir de E.U. es necesario que me presente.

Me preparé mentalmente y físicamente para acompañar a Candy a su _pertinencia _ de encontrarse con Greg. Aparqué y ella salió risueña, se echó en mis brazos y nos besamos, sentir su cuerpo cálido junto al mío ahuyentó por completo el frío que me helaba.

**–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te dije que te amaba?**

**–¿Verbalmente o por mensaje?**

**–Por cualquiera… pero cuando fue**

**–Hace unos segundos antes que saliera–**La vi sonreír y sentí mucha tristeza en mi interior, no quería que sufriera más por el pasado, yo no estaría con ella después de hoy y nos volveríamos a ver más o menos por los días intermedios de enero…

**–Bebé–**Dijo rodeándome con sus manos, escondiéndolas debajo de mi chamarra, llevándolas a mi espalda.** –He cambiado de opinión. He dejado el pasado en donde pertenece…**

**–Cielo, me da mucho gusto que hayas tomado esa decisión –**En realidad descansé, yo no le encontraba ningún sentido cuando ella me daba sus argumentos y mi deseo es apoyarla en todo. La abracé tan fuerte que la quería fusionar a mi í retomar el tema así que opté por otro.** –¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?**

**–Salir como familia, con los niños, partiré mañana a casa, lo haré a la hora que tú viajas, después de despedirte en el aeropuerto–**Fuimos por los niños quienes se pusieron entusiasmados por la noticia de ver de nuevo a Candy y salir con ella, aunque no se acostumbraban a llamarla mamá lo intentaban.

Pasamos un día muy feliz y amé a mi familia, Candy amaba a mis hijos, mis hijos amaban a Candy y yo los amaba a todos. Nunca me arrepentí de que mis hijos vinieran al mundo, aunque no me fue bien con Eli le agradecí que me hiciera padre, que me brindara la bendición de tener a mis hijos.

Nos despedimos en el aeropuerto, documentamos el equipaje y pasamos a la sala de abordaje. Llegamos a Carolina y nos dirigimos al juzgado de lo familiar.

**–Mamá–**André gritó abriendo sus bracitos esperando que Eliza lo abrazara **–mamá, te eché de menos, pasamos la navidad con mis abuelos y nos dieron muchos presentes y dulces y comimos mucho…**

**–Se lo pasaron bien ¡eh! –**Respondió Eli quien iba acompañada de George pero no abrazó a mi hijo, se limitó a recibir el abrazo y poner su mano sobre la espalda de mi pequeño dando pequeñas palmadas.

**–Papá se va a casar con Candy –**Soltó sin previo aviso Andy**–Es muy bonita y nos quiere mucho–**Eliza levantó la mirada hacia mí y pude ver un sentimiento brillar en sus ojos, así me veía cada vez que terminábamos de pelear, con arrepentimiento… ¿Se arrepentía de que no hubiéramos tenido nuestro final feliz? Le sonreí al tiempo que me encogía de hombros y ella intentó hacer lo mismo.

**–Pensé que sería con Karen, lo tenías muy guardadito ¡eh!- **No preguntó quién era Candy… no le importaba quién ocuparía su lugar en mi corazón y en la vida de nuestros hijos…

**–Ama a nuestros hijos, ellos no sufrirán con una ****_madrastra_****–**dije para hacerle sentir mejor.

**–Papá… –**Miré a mi hijo que tiraba de mi camisa, estaba llorando

**–¿Qué pasó?**

**–No quiero dejar a mamá, ni quiero que tú nos dejes otra vez.**

Eliza habló con los niños explicándoles de nuevo por qué tomamos cada quién nuestros caminos, ella ilustró su decisión tomando la mano de George y yo extrañé a mi nena, ella me apoyaría y sabría qué decirles.

Pasamos a la audiencia, firmamos los documentos y me despedí de mi ex esposa, se despidió de los niños intentando ser fuerte y les dijo que no era un adiós para siempre, que ahora ella desfrutaría las vacaciones con ellos. A final de cuentas eran unos pequeños niños y aunque el proceso de separación era difícil, conforme avanzaron las horas lo iban superando.

Los llevé a un parque de diversiones y a cenar, se cansaron mucho al igual que yo, eso de ser padre y querer recuperar el tiempo perdido en un solo día es un poco difícil.

Pasamos la noche en un hotel, a la mañana siguiente viajaríamos a casa para pasar el año nuevo.

No dormí bien porque Andy se pasó a media noche a mi lado y poco tiempo después André, a las 3:00 a.m. tenía las piernas de mi hija encima de mí y las sábanas y almohadas estaban en el suelo, André tenía su brazo atravesado a mi cuello, si no supiera que es un bebé pensaría que me quería ahorcar…

Alcancé mi móvil y le mandé mensaje a mi princesa: **–Hola Cariño, deseo que tengas una mejor noche que la mía… sólo escribo para decirte que te amo…**

Su mensaje llegó de inmediato**–"****_Hola, Cariño, ¿mala noche con los niños? También te amo_****–**Leerla me alegró el corazón, pensé que estaría durmiendo pero no era así…

Estaba escribiendo la respuesta cuando el móvil sonó… era Candy…. **–Hola nena… ¿No puedes dormir?**

**–****_Te extraño, Terry_****–**Comenzó a llorar, lo supe porque su voz se quebró y guardó un profundo silencio del otro lado de la línea**…**

Opté por romper con el silencio que acrecentaba, me incorporé con mucho cuidado para no despertar a mis niños que estaban sobre mí. **–¿Qué pasa bebé? Candy, ¿está todo bien?**

**–****_Sí… lo siento… es que no sé si tanta felicidad sea una realidad… Terry tengo miedo que sea un sueño que pueda convertirse en una pesadilla… perdóname por favor…_**

**–Cielo te amo y no es un sueño… es nuestra hermosa realidad, estaremos juntos muy pronto… hoy he firmado los papeles de los niños, Eli me ha concedido la custodia y en mes y medio estaremos casados para toda la vida… nunca nos separaremos y tendremos nuestra familia… cariño seremos felices.**

**–Nunca quiero estar lejos de ti, nunca… me haces falta… no pienses que soy posesiva… solamente estoy enamorada… te amo cielo…**

**–Yo también te amo cariño y este tiempo se pasará muy rápido y nos casaremos muy pronto…**

**–Lo sé cielo, ¿Sabes? Ya voy en el episodio 19 de 30, por ello no he podido dormir, estoy avanzando lo más que pueda para darle una segunda revisión y enviarlo a Albert antes de que nos veamos en enero…**

**–Cariño, no te desgastes tanto… no quiero que te vayas a enfermar…**

**_–No te preocupes, soy una workaholic _**

**–¿Qué? No cariño, no abuses… –**Le dije con optimismo en mi voz **–Porque cuando estemos casados a lo único que serás adicta será a mí…**

**–Lo soy… corres por mis venas como un veneno letal que no me deja respirar si no estás conmigo.**

**–Ya pronto cielo, también cuento las horas para estar contigo… para toda la vida.**

El reloj marcaba las 6:45 cuando intenté despertar a los niños, nunca creí que fuera una labor titánica, Dios estos caen como piedras, **–¡Vamos! Es hora de viajar… si queremos pasar año nuevo en casa si no lo pasaremos en este hotel…**

**–No queremos despertarnos… no importa donde estemos… mientras estés con nosotros –**¡Vaya! Qué madura es Andy.

**–Nada de eso, planeamos pasar el año nuevo en casa, así que ¡arriba!**

**–No, papá déjanos dormir… –**Se metieron más en las sábanas…

**–Vamos niños –**Tiré de las sábanas y se hicieron unos ovillos y ocultaron sus rostros en las almohadas **–Lo digo en serio… es hora de levantarse–**Me rendí, me senté en la otra cama sin saber en qué momento me quedé dormido, hasta que desperté porque los bracitos de Andy me abrazaron por la espalda y se quedó dormida de nuevo…

Perdimos el vuelo que salía a las 9:00 a.m. porque nos levantamos a las 13:00 hrs. Me sentía como cuando tenía resaca, sentía la cabeza estallar y los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir… mis hijos ni se diga… no se quitaron las pijamas para nada y el año nuevo lo pasamos en el cuarto de hotel, no quisieron bajar al restaurant sino solamente que viéramos películas toda la tarde, noche y madrugada…

Nos conectamos con Candy un rato y ella fue a un antro con sus amigas… su último año nuevo sola y soltera… nunca más estaría sola de nuevo…

Para mí fue algo nuevo, estaba acostumbrado a pasar estas fechas en compañía de mi actual novia y amigos, pasarla como padre soltero con dos niños_ hiperactivos_ fue una experiencia agradable… mi primer año nuevo sin alcohol, completamente sobrio viendo dibujos animados.

Andrea quiso dar gracias, a la hora de cenar… pizzas y hamburguesas… por el año que terminaba, André dio gracias por el año que Dios nos permitía comenzar…Nos tomamos de las manos porque así lo pidieron… los miré de con los ojos entrecerrados y ellos estaban muy solemnes en lo suyo.

**–Muy emotivo ¿Eli les enseñó?**

**–No–**Contestó Andy y miró a su hermana y sonrieron

**–Nos enseñó Candy y nos dijo que lo hiciéramos… que es bueno para nosotros ser agradecidos por todo…**

**–Muy bonitas palabras, los dos dijeron palabras muy bonitas ¿Eso también se los enseñó?**

**–No, dijo que expresáramos lo que teníamos en nuestro corazón–**Contestó André

Candy transformaría todo mi universo y eso me gustaba, que mis hijos tomaran en cuenta sus palabras y consejos…

Los días transcurrieron de un modo muy rápido. Candy llegaría en treinta minutos y estábamos nerviosos en el aeropuerto esperándola, los gemelos ya estaban matriculados… **–Candy –**André corrió igual que como lo hizo con Eli, con los brazos abiertos… observé la conducta recurrente de mi hijo porque así también lo hizo con mis padres en varias ocasiones, pensé que está falto de cariño y afecto…

Todo lo contrario a Eliza, Candy depositó lo que llevaba en las manos en el suelo, su valija, abrigo y bolso de mano, tomó a mi hijo en su impulso y lo elevó dándole una pequeña vuelta por el aire y lo abrazó, cuando André sujetó su cintura con sus piernas, Candy, lo llenó de besos entre las risas de mi pequeño. Andy sujetaba mi mano observando, bajé mi mirada para observarla y ella elevó la suya al mismo tiempo, percibí que pedía permiso… le di un empujoncito en su espaldita para que fuera hasta donde estaba mi novia, Andy corrió y se abrazó a sus piernas, como pudo Candy la cargó con una mano y le dio muchos besos, me dirigí hasta el hermoso cuadro de mi _familia _para unirme en un abrazo grupal y ayudar a mi chica con sus cosas…**–Te he echado tanto de menos…–**Le dije

**–Todos la hemos echado de menos, papá…–**Repuso Andy, mi hija es más extrovertida que André en expresar sus sentimientos.

**–Yo también deseaba estar con ustedes, ¿Qué tal les ha ido? Su padre me ha contado que ya están en la escuela**

**-Nos va súper, papá nos lleva todos los días al colegio y nos recoge una señora que nos cuida hasta que papá sale por la noche y nos lleva a casa...**

**-¡Qué bien! eso es bueno...**

**-Sí, tenemos muchos amigos... aunque mi hermano y yo no estamos en la misma clase...**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Porque la miss dijo que es bueno para ellos que se desarrollen en diferentes ambientes... mi vida ****… ¿Vamos a comer? debes tener hambre…**

**–Sí… pollo Kentucky…-**contestó André

**–Mc Donalls…-**dijo Andy

**–Candy es nuestra invitada… ¿Qué les parece que ella escoja?**

**–Está bien, a donde los chicos quieran ir, pero hay que decidir entre pollo y hamburguesas…**

**–En ese caso yo escogeré el lugar… –**Dije recibiendo un _aaaaaaaaaaawwwwww _de parte de mis hijos.

Nos dirigimos a Carl´s Juniors porque tenía más variedad y mis hijos probablemente querrían sus hamburguesas.

Llegamos al departamento después de haber comido, Candy se instaló en la recámara conmigo, esta semana visitaríamos varias inmobiliarias para comprar una casa.

Queremos una grande y espaciosa con alberca, eso es más por mí que por ella, que tenga jardín pero no plantas, ella solo quiere un gran tramo de pasto, de dos plantas… hemos platicado acerca de mi departamento, Candy no se opone a que lo conserve y yo tampoco me quiero deshacer de él.

**–Eleonor está muy emocionada con la boda, cuando regrese le he prometido que iríamos a ver vestidos, quiero algo sencillo, nada ****_espectacular._**

**–¿Por qué no? Te mereces lo mejor…**

**–Lo sé, por eso te tengo a ti y a los niños –**Dijo de manera que me encantó, era oportuna al mencionar las cosas para hacerte sentir bien.

**–Gracias cariño, pero me refiero a que merecemos una boda de acuerdo a quienes somos, estamos haciendo las cosas bien, ¿por qué no tener lo mejor?**

**–Terry, es algo… muy mío… personal…**

**–Candy, no insistiré, hablaré con mi madre para pedirle que respete tu decisión**… no quiero que te sientas incómoda con este tema con ella.

**–Gracias amor.**

**–¿Has pensado en cómo quieres la recepción? –**Bajó la mirada… esto era incómodo para ella… No comprendía que estaba pasando…**–Nena, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –**Creo que soné irritado o exasperado porque ella levantó la miranda y solamente asintió con la cabeza**–Así no Candy, quiero que me contestes… por favor… quiero que seas sincera conmigo, estoy entregándote mi vida en tus manos, mis hijos, mi futuro, no quiero que estés conmigo porque significo para ti un recuerdo hermoso, como tú lo llamas y tengas dudas que más adelante nos lleven al fracaso, aunque duela, dímelo ahora… podemos parar todo ahora…**

**–Sí me quiero casar contigo, y no sólo significas un hermoso pasado sino eres el mejor presente que he tenido en toda mi vida, amo a tus hijos, te amo a ti… simplemente es que siento que no merezco nada de esto… tengo una maldita autoestima por los infiernos que no puedo levantarla por nada del mundo y así como tú me dices me lo dice toda la gente a mi alrededor: ****_Candy te lo mereces, Candy es una recompensa a todo lo que has pasado, la vida comienza a premiarte, disfrútalo…. _****Maldita sea … sencillamente para mí es algo muy difícil. No puedo comprender que seas el resultado de una pregunta de un día frío en la oficina, no creo que me ames como lo expresas, siento que más a delante me dirás: lo lamento pero no podemos continuar porque no nos entendemos… porque no nos conocemos nada, porque todo esto demasiado bello para ser cierto… Siento que me encariñaré con tu familia y un día me dirás ****_es mía lo lamento pero esto no funsionó _****y yo me derrumbaré… he guardado tanto mi corazón y contigo lo he expuesto que da miedo…**

Escucharla me dolió en mi interior porque yo también le había entregado un corazón que había sido roto, que no había amado en muchos años y que ahora que se lo daba a ella sentía que se cerraba a la oportunidad de ser felices porque tenía miedo, yo también tenía miedo**–Candy, yo todos los días espero que me digas precisamente lo que me estás diciendo ahora, pero que culmines con la frase: ****_no eres tú, soy yo _****, no podemos continuar Terry porque me di cuenta que no éramos el uno para el otro, que un día decidas marcharte de la nada, así como llegaste a mi vida de la nada. Yo también tengo miedo que no solo sufras tú o yo, sino que estoy arriesgando a mis hijos en esto, que un día quieras tener los propios y me digas que los gemelos no tienen lugar en nuestras vidas… Candy… por Dios santo, yo también tengo miedo…**

**–Terry… no quiero terminar nuestra relación y nos hacía falta esta parte, hablar de nuestros temores… el matrimonio es un paso muy importante… –**Guardó silencio y yo retomé la palabra…

**–¿Quieres que cancelemos la boda?**

**–No, quiero que los dos estemos en el mismo pensar… es un ****_para siempre…_**** no quiero vivir y sufrir una separación, te amo con todo lo que soy que moriría sin ti.**

**–Carilño–**la envolví en mis brazos**–Eso es exactamente lo que yo quiero ****_un para siempre, _****no quiero pruebas, quiero estabilidad para ti, para mí, para nuestros hijos.**

**–Gracias Terry…**

**–No quiero pasar por el infierno del divorcio otra vez, no quiero que mis hijos pasen de nuevo por ello, no quiero exponerte a ti a eso… te quiero en mi vida para siempre.**

Comenzó a besarme y nuestros temores se fueron disipando conforme nuestras caricias iban subiendo de tono, ahora teníamos que ser precavidos con nuestras expresiones de amor por causa de los gemelos, por eso deseaba conservar el departamento, para robarme a mi mujer en algunas ocasiones; Candy fue la que me tapó la boca en varias ocasiones provocando entre nosotros risitas como adolescentes que no querían ser descubiertos por sus padres.

Le quité la blusa mientras le besaba el cuello y me posicionaba sobre ella, ya no tenía temor, sabía que nunca le haría daño. Bajé mis caricias y besos hasta su vientre, ascendí de nuevo hasta llegar a su boca, sus orejas, sus ojos, sus manos recorrían por encima de mi camisa y comenzaron a desabrochar mis botones, uno a uno lentamente, sus uñas jugaron en mi pecho trazando líneas alrededor de cada músculo marcado y de mis tetillas erectas de éxtasis, bajaron y se introdujeron entre el pantalón sujetado a mi cintura y mi ropa interior, bordearon hasta acariciar mis nalgas. Comencé a humedecerme, quería poseerla.

Me sostuve sobre mis rodillas y ella se sentó, quitó mi camisa de un tirón y yo su blusa, mis dedos bajaron de inmediato hasta el botón que sostenía su pantalón en su lugar y comencé a retirarlos, sus dedos gráciles se detuvieron en la hebilla de mi cinturón…quedamos desnudos entre besos y caricias… no me canso de besarla, de sentir sus besos, la había extrañado y quería llenarme de ella… es mágico saber que soy su deseo, que soy la razón de su pasión, que su éxtasis es para mí, que cuando llega al clímax grita mi nombre, que soy su pensamiento, que es mía, que a mí me espera y me recibe con placer… ¡Dios del cielo! Es tan apasionante sentirse amado…

La hice mía entregándome a ella… es mi dueña, es mi sueño hecho realidad… besé todo su cuerpo, recorrí cada centímetro acrecentando el deseo de estar unidos… estos días que estuve lejos de ella deseaba poseerla, estar en ella el mayor tiempo posible, hacerlo dudar aunque eso significara _sufrir_… Candy respondió cada una de mis caricias, cada vez sin temor, dejó de resistirse, me deseaba tanto como yo a ella… me introduje lento sintiendo su calidez de su interior, sus paredes se contraían tan delicioso que estuve a punto de correrme varias veces, sus muslos me sujetaban con fuerza mis caderas y sus manos pasaban por mi espalda, le dije infinidad de veces que la amaba y que me hacía muy feliz, que nada nos separaría… en un movimiento la posicioné encima de mi sin salirme de ella, nos acoplamos tan bien, nuestros cuerpos son anatómicamente adaptables, comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras mi boca succionaba ansioso sus pechos, mis manos no tenían control, querían tocarla por todas partes, grabarla en mis sentidos… faltaba poco para casarnos para que siempre estuviéramos juntos, así la tendría para mí cada noche, cada día, cada hora… Ella al terminó me apretó un poco más con sus pliegues internos haciéndome sentir pequeñas ráfagas de corriente en todo mi sistema nervioso, la sentí humedecerme, contraerse y la escuché cuando susurró en mi oído, "_Te amo deseo mío"_ Me corrí dentro de ella sin la barrera del delgado látex que había usado los últimos 9 años, las veces que había estado con Candy había sido sin reservas, sin obstáculos, con libertad…

Nos pusimos las pijamas, renuentes, yo le había contado que los niños ingresaban a mi habitación por la madrugada… al menos eso habían hecho durante estos 15 días, así que Candy insistió en que durmiéramos vestidos… yo quería sentirla desnuda, despertar con ella sintiendo el calor de su piel… Nos equivocamos… los niños no nos molestaros para nada… así que por la mañana aprovechamos de nuevo nuestro deseo previniendo con el pasador de la puerta…

* * *

**LINDO DÍA **

**=)**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	14. de compras

**DE COMPRAS**

* * *

Compramos una casa enorme, Terry tenía una loca idea de formar un hogar con muchos integrantes, al menos tenía unas seis habitaciones sin incluir las del servicio. Tenía un traspatio enorme con un gran empastado y todo el borde con unas hermosas plantas que no daban flores, una gran piscina de tres niveles de profundidad con un trampolín y varias mesas de jardín alrededor, tenía los laterales con tres hermosas divisiones verticales, un tercio era concreto, otro tercio agua y el último era pasto, sobre el tercio de agua lo cubría una especie de acrílico con luces blancas en el interior que por las noches se veía de maravilla, en el frente tenía una cerca de madera color blanco, un gran desnivel que parecía una colina y la casa en alto.

En mi estancia de una semana compramos los muebles bajo el consejo de dos diseñadores de interiores y exteriores, contratamos el servicio para que comenzaran a acomodar las recámaras en cada habitación y abastecer las alacenas, contratamos una niñera para que se quedara con los gemelos cuando Terry y yo estuviéramos de luna de miel y también le pidió a Karen que anunciara la ruptura con él.

El tema de su ruptura captó mucho la atención y él permitió que Karen dijera cuanto a ella se le ocurrió, para nada le faltó al respeto y hasta habló de su relación con su manager, los medios intentaron entrevistarme y cuestionaron el tema de los niños, Terry nos mantuvo libre de todo comentario y solamente argumentó que nos casaríamos pronto y que la boda no sería exclusiva de ningún medio, todos estaban cordialmente invitados siempre y cuando fueran respetuosos con sus comentarios hacia su familia.

Me reuní con Albert y con Elroy para hacerles partícipes y presentar oficialmente a Terrence Grandchester como mi prometido.

**–Terrence –**Albert levantó una ceja y le dio un tirón hacia sus brazos **–Venga ****_primo, _**** es un honor que ahora formes parte de la familia, sólo cuídala bien ¡eh! –**Le dijo sonriente señalándole con el dedo índice al tiempo que lo movía de arriba abajo frente a la mirada de mi prometido.

**–Claro hombre, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo soy…**

**–Felicidades también a ti hermanita, Terry es una gran persona…–**ahora los brazos de Albert me rodeaban apretando fuertemente como cuándo éramos adolescentes.

**–Lo sé y lo amo tanto, Elroy tenías tanta razón al decirme que el amor tocaría a mi puerta y que yo estaría lista para recibirlo…**

**–Me da tanto gusto por ustedes dos, hija…–**Elroy se integró a la emotiva reunión de la sala de estar trayendo en manos una bandeja con una refrescante agua de sabor.

**–Pero no viene solito –**Dijo Albert muy sonriente**–Trae combo **

**–Claro, con palomitas y refresco incluidos–**Terry y Albert soltaron sonora carcajada al llamar así a los gemelos.

**–Están hermosos tus hijos Terry–**Comentó Elroy sujetando la carita de André quien respondió con una sonrisa.

**–Candy va a ser nuestra mamá, y la queremos mucho –**comentó Andy uniéndose a la plática **–Ella y mi papá van a tener un bebé y yo lo voy a cuidar muy bien porque será nuestro hermanito**

Terry y yo nos miramos porque no habíamos acordado tener hijos y no lo habíamos comentado con los niños, ese era un tema que podía esperar al menos unos años más, inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada a Elroy negando con la cabeza para que no mencionara nada y el tema culminara ahí, Elroy me comprendió a la perfección y cambió la conversación **–Ven Andy, vamos a preparar algo rico para tu papá y tu tío Albert. –**Tomó su manito y se dirigieron a la cocina.

**–Mamá ¿vienes? –**Andy se dirigió hacia mí y me sorprendió que me llamara mamá, levanté mis cejas y le asentí con la cabeza.

**–Yo también quiero ayudar –**Se ofreció André y tomó mi mano tirando en dirección hacia donde caminaron Elroy y Andy

Dejamos a Terry y Albert en la sala de estar al dirigirnos a la cocina, ellos platicaron los acontecimientos de la _noticia del rompimiento _y los avances de la serie de nuestra historia, una vez que estuvimos amasando masa para galletas Andy retomó el tema del _hermanito _**–Mamá, ¿cuándo nacerá nuestro hermanito?**

**–Bebé –**la miré a los ojos para que no quedara ninguna duda en mi respuesta**–No van a tener un hermanito, por ahora, tu papi y yo no estamos esperando un bebé…**

**–Pero han dormido juntos…**

**–Sí mi amor, pero no para traer un bebé al mundo…**

**–¿No quieren tener bebés? –**Preguntó André **–porque nosotros sí queremos un hermanito, Andy y yo hemos platicado y queremos que se llame Santiago.**

Miré a Elroy quien se encogió de hombros y estaba muy sonriente, le dije con mi expresión "_¿qué?" _ y ella se volteó más sonriente aún.

**–Sí queremos tener bebés pero no ahora, tal vez unos añitos más… vamos a hacer las galletas ¿Quién será el primero en cortar la masa?**

**–Yo –**Gritaron al mismo tiempo y yo agradecí que se entretuvieran con las galletas y dejaran _al hermanito _ en paz.

Acomodaron las galletas en dos charolas que metí al horno y los guié nuevamente con su padre a la sala, Terry extendió la mano para abrazar a Andy que se tumbó sobre de él y a quien le dio un beso en la frente y palmeó cariñosamente su trasero. André se quedó sobre sus pies detrás del sillón individual en donde estaba sentado Terry y bajó la mirada, me acerqué a él, lo abracé acurrucándolo más a mi costado y nos dirigimos a sentarnos junto a Albert.

**–¿Y cuándo será la boda?**

**–El 16 de febrero…**

**–¡Es casi en un mes!**

**–Sí, nos casaremos en Nueva Jersey, mi madre está apoyando en todo a Candy**

**–Hija ¿Le has avisado a tu padre?**

**–Sí, y a mis hermanas también, sólo me acompañará Tom, él me acompañará hasta el altar…**

**–Muy mal por tu padre, pero aquí estamos tu verdadera familia, siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo y compañía.**

**–Por eso vine, porque ustedes son muy importantes para mí.**

Después de una velada muy amena nos retiramos, los niños ya se habían dormido, pasaban de las 9:00 p.m. y ellos habían estado muy contentos por su resultado como pequeños _chefs _ de galletas, nos insistieron en que nos comiéramos sus galletitas y que les halagáramos ya que más de una vez… bueno fueron más de veinte veces… nos preguntaron ¿Qué tal quedaron? ¿Deliciosas verdad?

Al llegar al departamento de Terry cada uno ingresó con un gemelo en brazos, yo ayudé con Andy que era más chiquita que André…

**–Los niños quieren un hermanito, piensan que porque ****_dormimos _**** juntos tendremos un bebé –**comenté mientras me quitaba la ropa para ponerme la pijama

Sentí los brazos de Terry rodearme por la cintura **–Yo también quiero un hijo contigo, un bebé de nosotros… claro que sabré esperar hasta que estés lista–**Me soltó depositando un tierno beso en mi cuello

**–Un bebé tuyo y mío…. Los niños quieren que se llame Santiago**

**–Van muy rápido**

**–Y ¿Si es niña?**

**–Eso quiere decir ¿Qué podemos pensar en tener un bebé próximamente?**

Volvió a abrazarme y ahora me elevó por el aire**–No estoy embarazada… **

**–Pero sí podemos pensar en tener un bebé pronto…**

**–Podemos comenzar a ****_hacerlo_****–**Dije con cierto coqueteo… ¿qué más le podía pedir a la vida? Me estaba brindando la seguridad del amor de Terry y los niños me amaban como yo a ellos**–Terry si es niña me gustaría que se llamara –**Puso un dedo en mis labios para acallarlos

**–Si tenemos una niña le llamaremos Annie, que tenga tus ojos, tu sonrisa, que se parezca a ti…**

**–¿Annie? **

**–Es muy tierno, como tu nombre… **

**–Annie Grandchester, me gusta –**rodeé su cuerpo y lo besé, no me sentí muy lista para pensar en un embarazo pero sí en tener una familia.

**–¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?**

**–¿Tina?**

**–Sí, nos caería bien después de un día un poco cansado…**

Nos metimos a ducharnos, Terry había alejado muchos fantasmas de mi mundo y había comenzado a llenar el vacío con la luz de su amor pero mientras más me demostraba su amor más insegura me sentía, no de él, sino de mí misma, era algo muy peculiar porque yo había creado un ambiente seguro a mi alrededor, ahora había renunciado a mi trabajo el cual me había brindado estabilidad emocional y financiera, me había generado una buena reputación y ahí tenía autoridad, había decidido cambiar de residencia, tomar a un hombre como mi esposo que tenía, no uno, sino dos hijos… Todo esto era un cambio para mi vida y me llenaba de cierta inseguridad, sabía que no tenía fundamentos para sentirla pero era un poco inevitable no pensar en ella.

**–Estás muy tensa cariño–**Las manos de mi amado ejercían un poco de presión sobre mis hombros, mientras yo intentaba relajarme por completo.

**–Umm… es que todo esto es nuevo para mí**

**–Te amo princesa, le doy gracias a la vida por ponerte en mi camino, por amarme y por amar a mis hijos.**

**–¿Quién no amaría a esos dos pequeños pingos? Son un amor cielo, tienen tantas ocurrencias…**

**–Si formaran una pandilla, Andy sería la cabecilla, esa niña es muy vivilla para su edad…**

**–André es un ****_caballerito _****nunca dejará sola a su hermana en nada que a ella se le ocurra.**

Las manos de Terry ya no masajeaban mi cuerpo sino estaban fundidas en eróticas caricias, ¿Cómo podíamos hilar coherentemente una conversación mientras nuestros seres pedían a gritos la expresión máxima de la pasión?

Giré mi cuerpo para quedar de frente a él, me puse sobre mis rodillas dejando casi la mitad de mi desnudez descubierta delante de él, su boca dejó de articular palabras pero no dejó de moverse, se posicionó sobre mis senos desnudos y erectos, sus manos recorrían mi espalda hasta bordear mis nalgas, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás soltando mi cabello para que cayera sobre mi espalda húmeda, mis ojos cerrados por el placer y mi boca entreabierta expresaban silenciosamente el desfogue de emoción y éxtasis que experimentaba.

Mis manos pasaban, en caricias lentas, por los gajos de su cabello húmedo y descendían por su espalda en donde mis uñas paseaban el filo de sus bordes. Acuné su rostro entre mis manos y besé sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas hasta detenerme largo y apasionadamente en sus labios.

Se incorporó y me guió hasta que mi espalda reposó en el otro extremo de la tina, mis piernas se extendieron por debajo de su cuerpo, sus manos sostuvieron el peso completo de su cuerpo al detenerse firmemente en los bordes del jacuzzi, nos besamos cariñosamente hasta subir de intensidad.

A pesar que había avanzado mucho en la práctica del arte del amor aún existían poses y _prácticas_ que no me atrevía a realizar aunque muchas veces me mentalizaba para poder sorprender a Terry.

Se posicionó entre mis piernas y sentí su erección tocando el centro de mi éxtasis, su boca besaba frenéticamente mi cuello, una de sus manos sostenía mi cabeza. Se introdujo lento haciéndome gemir, comenzó a moverse y conforme avanzaban los minutos su movimiento tomaba mayor rapidez.

Cambiamos de posición en diferentes ocasiones y culminamos en la misma pose en la que comenzamos nuestro momento de amor.

**–Ven cariño–**Terry había salido del agua y estaba envuelto en una gran bata de baño y sostenía una para mí

**–Siento frío y tengo la piel un poquito sensible por estar tanto tiempo en el agua**

**–Ahora enciendo la calefacción para que entres en calor bebé. –**Sus manos frotaban mi espalada cubierta con la afelpada toalla.

**–Estaré bien, solamente es el cambio de temperatura.**

Nos vestimos con pijamas y me metí a la cama envolviendo mi cuerpo con las cálidas cobijas **–Iré a ver a los niños, ahora regreso.**

**–Te acompaño**

**–Pero tienes frío, honey.**

**–Pero también son mis hijos–**le dije sonriente mirándole a los ojos.

**–Bien, mamá, vayamos a ver a nuestros hijos y arroparlos.**

Ingresamos a la habitación de los gemelos quienes dormían en camas separadas. El departamento de Terry era de tres habitaciones pero una era utilizada como estudio, los cambios se harían en cuanto ocupáramos la casa que habíamos comprado y que Terry deseaba que lo hiciéramos después de la luna de miel.

Eleonor y Richard estarían con los niños durante el mes que Terry y yo nos ausentaríamos para viajar, aunque habíamos contratado un servicio de niñeras Elonor dijo que estaría más tranquila si ella estaba presente. **–Buenas noches hija –**Terry depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Andy al tiempo que subía las cobijas hasta el cuellito de la pequeña. **–papi te ama más que a nada en el mundo y está feliz de que estés aquí…–**Yo permanecí de pie con los brazos frotando mis costados, lo vi dirigirse a la cama de André quien estaba más descubierto que Andrea y con la sábana y edredón en el suelo. Mi amado levantó su mirada haciéndome una señal para que me acercara a él e hiciera lo mismo que él hizo con Andy.

Con mucho cuidado acomodé al pequeño uniendo sus piernitas y posicionando su cabecita sobre la almohada, tomamos la sábana y la tendimos sobre él y metimos las orillas por los costados del colchón y la base, por último echamos la cobija y besé su frente **–André, mi pequeño hijo, te amo bebé. –**Terry tomó su turno para desearle buenas noches y le dijo cuánto le amaba, caminé hacia la camita de mi hija y también le di las buenas noches.

Antes de salir de la habitación Terry encendió la lamparita nocturna con una luz azul muy tenue, me permitió el paso para retirarme de la habitación y al salir él jaló tras sí la puerta cerrándola por completo.

Caminamos hacia la nuestra en un abrazo que ni al pasar por debajo del umbral deshicimos **–Son un encanto tus hijos.**

**–Los adoro tanto, cuando ellos estaban con Eli los extrañé mucho y deseaba que ellos vivieran conmigo.**

**–¿Te dolió tanto separarte de Eli?**

**–No sé qué me dolió más, si el fracaso o vivir sin ti.**

Reconozco que eso se escuchó muy lindo. Levantamos las sábanas para meternos en la cama, me rodeó con su brazo izquierdo cuando me recosté en su pecho y rodeé su cintura con un solo brazo. **– Debió ser muy difícil para ti.**

**–Al principio me dolió mucho su engaño y traición…–**Era la primera vez que hablábamos de manera muy profunda de su relación fallida con su ex esposa **–El embarazo de Eli nos tomó a los dos por sorpresa y ella no lo aceptó con tanta alegría como yo**

**–¿Ella no quería tener hijos?**

**–Emm, sí y no –**Las palabras de Terry al recordar tenían un toque de tristeza y melancolía y yo no sabía qué terreno estaba pisando, me repetía mentalmente que lo que él dijera con _cariño_ hacia su ex a mí no tenía por qué afectarme**–Sí hablamos de ser padres pero no acordamos en cuánto tiempo, ella quería que siguiéramos con nuestra forma de vida como cuando éramos solteros, quería divertirse, salir, viajar, conocer, relacionarse… cuando nos dijeron que esperábamos a los gemelos ella pensó que yo accedería–**Sus palabras se hicieron como un susurro y sentí su pecho temblar, mi amado también guardaba una parte de su pasado que le dolía **–a ****_deshacerme _****de ellos "****_Terry, más adelante podremos tener hijos… pero ahora solamente serán… emm… bueno ya no nos podremos divertir…" _****Yo fui quien le pidió que los tuviéramos, al principio nos dijeron que era una niña y en el segundo ultrasonido nos dijeron que era niño, buscamos otra opinión y nos dijeron que eran dos, Eliza cambió tanto con el embarazo se volvió ****_insoportable, _**** me detestaba al grado que dormimos en habitaciones separadas, entrados los nueve meses solicitó una cesárea, el obstetra dijo que al menos esperáramos una o dos semanas más y que Eli podía tenerlos de manera natural sin someterse a la intervención, ella rechazó diciendo que no quería ni un día más ****_cargar _**** con los bebés que ya estaba muy cansada–**Escuchar su corazón dolorido y lastimado me hizo tomar la decisión más difícil para mí, dejar las píldoras y regalarnos la oportunidad de vivir plenos un embarazo con todo lo que ello implicaba **–Firmé todo el papeleo y ese día, en una revisión de rutina, nacieron mis hijos, después de dos semanas Eli se encontraba de fiesta en fiesta y de bar en bar mientras yo trabajaba por el día y por la noche era padre de dos recién nacidos… el fin de la historia ya lo conoces cariño.**

**–Terry –**Mi voz era en un tono bajo que ante la calma de la, casi, media noche se escuchaba claramente**–¿Te gustaría que, en cuanto nos casemos, intentemos tener un bebé?**

Respiró profundamente y apretó su abrazo con mucha fuerza, en cuanto soltó todo el aire contenido y besó mi coronilla dijo **–Me encantaría que tuviéramos un hijo, pero no sé si necesitemos terapia antes de ello…**

**–Por mí estaría bien, he hablado muchas veces de ello con mi psicóloga en los últimos días.**

**–Princesa, eso me haría inmensamente feliz, vivir el periodo de gestación a tu lado, complacerte con todos los sentidos cada uno de tus antojos, verlo crecer en tu vientre… –**Ahora fue mi turno de apretarme más a su cuerpo, Terry me había enseñado a entregarme sin reservas en todos los sentidos humanamente posibles y todo lo que yo había considerado necesario dejar en el pasado ya no sería un impedimento para realizarme en una nueva etapa en mi vida: ser esposa, madre y ama de casa.

Después de platicar nuestros planes y parte de nuestros pasados, dormimos abrazados…hasta que en la madrugada dos bracitos fríos rodearon mi cintura y una piernita se posicionó sobre mis caderas… era André, con mucho cuidado me solté de Terry y me incorporé para acomodar al niño y vi que mi amado sostenía en un brazo a Andy y con el otro me abrazaba, me enterneció tanto la escena y le di un casto beso en su frente.

Abracé a mi hijo y dormimos hasta que la alarma sonó sacándonos de un sueño del que ninguno de los cuatro queríamos salir**–Mamá, ¿Tenemos que ir a la escuela? –**Preguntó André con sus ojitos cerrados y su voz ronquilla por el sueño.

**–No–**Respondí con el mismo tono y lo acerqué más a mi regazo.

**–Claro que sí–**Una voz detrás de mi oído, un tanto más ronca opinó.** –Irán a la escuela.**

**–No queremos ir papá –**La voz de Andy se sumó a la pequeña discusión que se originaría por la decisión de llevarlos o no al colegio.

**–Ya dije que sí y a levantarse.**

**–No, queremos quedarnos con mamá en casa…**

**–Mamá y yo tenemos cosas qué hacer…**

**–Queremos ir con ustedes…**

**–Tengo que ir a trabajar.**

**–Entonces no dejaremos a mamá solita…**

**–Arriba, a la de tres todos arriba, los cuatro haremos nuestros deberes de este día y por la tarde pasaremos un gran día como la familia que somos–**Cómo me reí ante el intento fallido de mi amado para motivar levantarnos de la cama**–Uno, dos, –**Los niños se nos unían más al cuerpo de ambos que no nos permitirían levantar **–Dos y medio –**Las risas de los niños inundaron la habitación **–Dos y tres cuartos… vamos niños hay que levantarnos –**Los chicos más se asían de nosotros**–Tres… todos arriba –**Nadie, ni él hizo el intento de levantarse.

**–Mami ¿ya no tenemos que ir a la escuela?**

**–No –**Le contesté en su oído **–Pero es un secreto, que no sepa papá.**

**–Andy –**Dijo en un susurro _intentando _ que Terry no se _enterara _ **–Mamá ya dijo que no iremos a la escuela… pero es un secreto –**Nos reímos de la _inocencia _ de André y nos acurrucamos más como una familia en nuestra amplia cama que se veía muy reducida por las cuatro personas que éramos en ella.

Dormimos aproximadamente una hora más. Terry fue el primero en levantarse y darme un beso en una sien, se aseó y se dirigió a la oficina**–Desayunaré algo por el camino, ¿podrías llamar a la escuela y decir que los niños están bien? **

**–Sí–**Respondí un poco soñolienta **–¿Algo que deba especificar?**

**–La rectora sabe de ti pero no te conoce, dile que al medio día iremos como familia, ella ha recomendado que debemos tener una presentación como familia con los profesores de los niños.**

**–Ok. –**Terry se incorporó y antes de salir le llamé **–Cariño, llevaré a los niños a comer fuera e iremos a comprar algunas cosas para la casa ¿quieres que pase por ti?**

**–¿Quieres que te deje el auto?**

**–No cielo, andaremos en taxi.**

**–Está bien bebé, solamente con mucho cuidado, te espero para que vayamos al colegio.**

**–Te amo Terry.**

**–Te amo Candy.**

Eran las 9:00 a.m. cuando levanté a los niños e hicimos las habitaciones, salimos en dirección de un mall, buscamos un McDonald's para desayunar, escogimos las cortinas para las habitaciones, dejé que cada uno de ellos escogiera lo que más le gustara, luego nos dirigimos a una tienda de electrónica para comprar algunos videojuegos y aparatos para reproducirlos.

**–¿Les gustaría que en casa tengamos una habitación de videojuegos?**

**–Sí y que tenga una gran pantalla…**

**–Una alfombra negra…**

**–Negra no André, gris…**

**–Con un sillón en donde nos sentemos y unos puffs … ¡Vamos a escogerlos mamá!**

**–Solamente los veremos porque hay que pasar por papá para ir a la escuela.**

No pude evitar comprar un reproductor de juegos y dejar pagados los puffs y sillones para nuestro habitación de juegos, Andy escogió la alfombra y la mesa central para la pequeña sala de estar de nuestro proyecto, André escogió la pantalla y algunos muebles, todos los dejé pagados solicitando que los entregaran hasta el siguiente día por la tarde.

Llegamos a la oficina de Terry para ir a la escuela y los niños estaban encantados de pasar tiempo como familia, porque después de salir de la escuela fuimos a comprar una camioneta para que ahora yo los llevara y recogiera del colegio.

La rectora y profesores de nuestros hijos nos recibieron muy bien y nos dieron algunas sugerencias para integrarnos como una familia y que rindiera frutos en sus esfuerzos en el colegio.

Terry me sugería que no dejara por completo mi vida laboral, me había pedido integrarme con él pero yo quería probar ser madre, esposa y ama de casa por un tiempo. Él me dijo que ese siempre fue su sueño: Ser el responsable por la estabilidad y la felicidad de su familia.

* * *

FELIZ AÑO AMIGAS

QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA EN COMPAÑÍA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y QUE SUS SUEÑOS SE CONVIERTAN EN REALIDAD

SU AMIGA ABBY =)


End file.
